Edward, The Latte Boy
by DancefkrDance
Summary: All Human. There's a boy who works at Starbucks, who is very inspirational...How will aspiring songwriter, Bella Swan, react when she meets the newest employee of her favorite coffee shop? Can love blossom between these strangers? Canon.
1. Chapter 1: Dazzled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. **

**I also do not own "Taylor, The Latte Boy" by Kristin Chenoweth. (The song in which this story is loosely based off of...no, this is not a songfic.)**

* * *

Chapter One: Dazzled

_Bella - POV_

I threw the pen down on my desk forcefully. In the process, scaring my cat. The orange striped feline ran across the room and into my tiny kitchen of my studio apartment. Lately, I have been so frustrated. Being a twenty one year old aspiring songwriter doesn't have all the perks you think it would have. I have not had any time recently to sit down and write. I have been keeping myself busy with my two jobs, being a waitress and dog walking. Also, I am preoccupied convincing my father that I'm not cut out for law school. Ever since I was younger my father, Charlie, kept putting the idea of law school into my head. My mother, Renée, wasn't too helping either. She always said it would be a good chance for me to make something of myself, and not make the same decisions she made.

My mother left my father when I was just six months old. You see, they had gotten married straight out of high school. They believed their love was strong enough, but it just so happens that it didn't turn out like they were hoping it would. When I was living with Renée shealways said that I was the only good thing that came out of that marriage.

When I was sixteen my mother met Phil. Phil was a nice guy. I had no reason to dislike him and I didn't. They got married about a year later. However, Phil's job caused a whole lot of moving around, and I didn't want to see my mom without him. So, I offered to stay with my father for the remainder of my high school career.

My mother was reluctant to let me go, but I assured her I would be fine. That is when I got on the plane from bright and sunny Phoenix to wet and dreary Forks.

Living with my father was a good experience, and Forks was not as bad as my mother claimed it was. I finished high school there. Charlie wanted me to continue to college and then to law school, but I refused. It wasn't quite the type life I was looking for. I had a different passion.

It started when I was seven. Renée signed me up for piano lessons. I was a natural. All the notes flowed under my fingers and I had never felt so right. When I was fifteen I decided I wanted to learn guitar too. That didn't come so natural as the piano. I actually had many difficulties with it. I never understood why. I supposed all I needed was some more practice. But, even today I still have the slightest bit of trouble with that instrument.

Charlie did not and probably will not ever understand my passion for writing songs. I've written a couple and my best friend, Jacob, loved them.

Sometimes, I feel the slightest bit guilty for not doing what my father wants, but then I remember, it's my life. No one else should live it but myself. And that thought brought me here, to this less than glamorous studio apartment in the middle of New York City.

The pen slowly rolled off the desk. I moved to try and catch it before it descended to the carpeted floor, but my reflexes were not the best and the pen slipped between my fingers and landed it on the floor with a faint sounding thud. I bent over on my chair to retrieve the pen. I lost my balance and fell onto the floor and causing the keyboard next to my desk to fall over. I cursed under my breath and picked myself from the floor.

I've always been clumsy. It is a curse I've always had to live with. I placed the pen back into my plastic cup filled with pens and pencils. I heard my stomach rumble. I left my desk and walked into my kitchenette.

I opened the fridge. Nothing. I opened the cabinets. Stale cereal. I rolled my eyes and closed the cabinet. I glanced my eyes out one of the small windows. It was raining. Whenever it rained it reminded me of my times in Forks. When I had something to eat...I sighed.

My cat jumped onto my shoulders. I smiled and pet him. "Aw, what's the matter, Stewie?" He returned a meow to me then jumped onto the floor and ran into the other room as I laughed to myself.

I found Stewie when I first moved to the city. He was in an ally when I saw him in a box. I felt so bad for him. He looked so scared and alone. He also wasn't eating much, because I could see his ribs under his orange fur. The good person inside of me picked up the cat and brought him home. Of course I had taken him to a vet and made sure he didn't have any diseases beforehand. I know better than that.

Now, Stewie is my best friend. He always listens to me and he always knows when I'm depressed or frustrated. He was like my little ball of sunshine. I needed him on those rainy days.

I looked at my desk, then back at the window once again. I needed to get out. I grabbed my coat and purse. "I'll be back soon, Stewie." I said to my cat.

Outside the rain was pouring down. I put my hood up and began to walk, hoping that I would not trip and fall into a puddle. Like that hasn't happened before...

After walking in the rain for three blocks I reached my destination. I stood outside for a moment and looked up at the big green lettering that read "STARBUCKS COFFEE". I smiled to myself and let myself inside.

I know, I know. What would a basically broke person like me be doing in a Starbucks? One word. _Addiction_.

My mother was the one who started it. She bought me my first latte at seventeen. The taste of it always helped me with writing. It was like a source of inspiration. Now that I'm on my own, I cannot rely on my mother to buy me coffee anymore. So therefore, every week I put away some money from my paycheck for my 'Starbucks fund' as I like to call it. I keep the fund for those days when all inspiration has escaped me. Today is one of those days.

I took off my wet jacket and held it in my hands as I got in line. I tapped my feet to an unknown tune. I mentally made a note to myself to write it down and fix it up when I returned home.

Suddenly, I received a nudge from a pudgy man who was waiting in line behind me. My head shot up and I was taken out of my thoughts. It was my turn to order. I sent the man an apologetic look and he just rolled his eyes. People in this city can be so rude. I walked up to the counter. I looked up at the cashier.

He was the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. He seemed perfect in every way. The first thing that caught my eye were his amazing emerald green eyes. They reminded me of the Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz. His bronze colored hair was messy but it just made him look even better than he would if it were combed down. He looked at me with a breathtaking crooked smile and said "How are you?". I nearly melted at his velvet like voice.

I have never seen him here before. They must have just hired him. Or maybe he got transferred. If he did I hope they don't transfer him again...Oh please he probably has a girlfriend...

I realized I must look like an idiot standing here. I snapped out of my awe for this guy. "I'll have Mocha Latte." I said in almost a whisper. Wow, he must think I'm a really big freak.

But he just continued with that crooked smile of his. "What size?" He asked.

"Tall." I managed to get out.

"That'll be 3.55." He said, the smile still intact.

I nodded and pulled out four singles from my bag.

As he gave me back my change, for a moment, our hands touched ever so lightly. I was convinced my heart stopped.

I stepped aside quickly not wanting him to see me as my face turned scarlet. I stood there as a different employee handed me my latte. I smiled at her and left the coffeehouse.

I slowly walked to my building. I simply could not get that guy's face out of my head. I reached my building when it dawned upon me that I didn't even know his name. I'll have to remember to look at his name tag next time I go there. Ah, next time will not come fast enough...

I unlocked and opened my door. I threw my wet jacket on the back of one of my kitchen chairs. Stewie came over and greeted me hello. "Hello there big boy." I said as I got down on my knees to pet him.

I sat down at my keyboard. I began to play a tune. It was a lovely little melody. It reminded me of _him_. Him and his emerald green eyes and crooked smile...

A rolled my eyes. At that moment, Stewie jumped onto my desk.

"Have you ever met someone that you couldn't stop thinking about...someone who is practically taking a hold of your every thought, and you don't even know who they are?" I asked him.

He jumped onto my lap and curled up into a ball.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." I said with a laugh.

As I lay in bed I still couldn't get him out of my mind. The way he smiled...the way he spoke...the way his hand brushed mine...

I groaned then rolled over.

I have to admit, this is the first time I have ever been _dazzled_.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. In the chapters to come we will be meeting more characters, including Alice in the next chapter...so please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**Good evening! Thank you everyone for your fantabulous reviews! I appreciate them and I'll keep them forever in my heart. Anywho, I took my Global regents today. It was semi-easy. I had a 'Bella Moment' walking inside the school. I tripped on the curb and fell flat on my face. Ha! So...I decided to finish up this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Friendship

_Bella - POV_

I was awaken from by dreamless sleep by my telephone blaring it's evil ring. Well, It's only evil when it rings at nine o'clock in the morning. Stewie jumped from his place on top the bookshelf and strode over to me as if I was deaf and didn't hear the annoying tone of the phone. I threw the blankets off of me and got up from my futon bed and headed towards the kitchen

"Hello?" I asked groggily as I picked up the phone.

"_Bella?_" Asked the other person. "_Bella, it's Steve._"

Steve, my boss at the café down the street. "Hey Steve? Uh, I'm not supposed to work until six..." I said.

"_That's actually why I'm calling Bella..._" His voice held guilt and nervousness. "_You see...profits have been down for the past two months...and I actually have to cut back on a lot of things...including employees..._" I remained silent, already knowing what he was going to say. "_...I'm so sorry Bella..._" That sounded like it was true. "_...But I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go..._"

I sighed. "I understand, Steve."

"_Alright...uh, have a good day, Bella_." He said before my ears were greeted with the dial tone.

"Great." I said as I hung up the phone and headed back my futon. I fell back on my fluffy pillow and stared at the ceiling. Stewie came and sat on my stomach.

"What am I going to do, Stewie?" I asked as I stoked his soft fur. He meowed.

I picked him up and set him on the other side of the futon. "I guess today means job hunting." I said to my cat. My eyes traveled to my keyboard. "I'll never finish a song..." I said sadly as I got up and grabbed my towel and slowly walked to the bathroom.

The warm water of my shower was relaxing on my muscles. I used my favorite strawberry scented shampoo while humming the tune of "Strawberry Fields Forever". I make fun of myself for doing that sometimes...

After getting dressed into a pair of ripped jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt, I grabbed a light jacket and my bag and left the house to go to the deli around the corner.

I reached the deli and bought the paper and a bagel with cream cheese. I dragged my uncoordinated feet over to central park.

I found a vacant bench and sat down and began searching through the job listings.

A half hour past and I have only circled two things; a dentist receptionist, and sales clerk at office max. I shook my head and began to skim over the next column. One thing caught my eye.

_**Personal assistant needed**__. No prior experience necessary. Job includes scheduling, financing, and helping with errands. If interested please call Alice Brandon between 1pm and 7pm at 914 817 1568. _

I shrugged. "Why not?" I mumbled to myself. I made a big circle around it with my red pen.

Afterwards, I went on a walk around my neighborhood searching for 'Help Wanted' signs in windows. That search was unsuccessful. So I retreated back to my apartment.

I walked in and sat myself down at my small kitchen table. I took the newspaper from out of my bag and opened to the circled job listings.

I skipped over the receptionist and the sales clerk ad's and looked straight that the personal assistant ad. I figured it would be fun. Keeping a day planner and a check book shouldn't be too hard...and hopefully this wont take up too much time.

I picked up the phone and carefully dialed the number.

Two rings. "_Hello?_"Asked a voice. She sounded very young.

"Hi, is this Alice Brandon?" I asked as professionally as I could.

"_Uh, yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?_" Alice asked.

"This is Bella Swan...I'm uh, calling about the personal assistant job." I said casually.

"_Oh! Hello!_" She said happily. "_I just have a couple questions for you Miss Bella Swan_."

"Sure." I said confidently.

"_Okay, Have you ever been in jail?_" She asked.

"No." I said. I was a little shocked by her question. However, it seemed reasonable.

"_Good. How old are you?_"

"Twenty one." I said, hopefully that wouldn't effect my chances of the job.

"_Me too!_" She sounded very cheerful. "_Okay, last one. Have you ever been an assistant before?_"

"Well...no. But when I was living with my mother, I always took the role of the mother for her...she was a very free spirit...so I helped a lot with all kinds of stuff...you know, making sure bills get paid...things like that." I said.

"_Alright, Bella...Well you sound pretty nice...are you free this afternoon?_" She questioned.

"Yes, I am." I said dully.

"_Could you meet me at the Dawn Café on112th and 5__th__ at 3:30, so I can give you a proper interview?_"

"Sure, that's no problem." I said.

"_Great! I'll see you then Bella!_" She hung up.

I placed the phone back on it's charger and ran into my living room/bedroom and jumped on my futon couch. Stewie can over and sat down beside me.

"Oh Stewie! I think I might have a job!" I grinned at my cat. "And she sounds very nice too..." I glanced my eyes into the direction of my alarm clock. _2:46_.

"Hmm, I better go change into something a little more presentable." I used a fake British accent as I said that. I laughed to myself as I changed my attire into dark wash jeans and a three quarter sleeved blue and white striped collar shirt. I pulled my hair so it was half up, half down. I took a look at myself in the mirror. "Not bad." I said to my reflection.

I took another glance at the clock. _3:02_.

"See ya, Stewie!" I yelled before departing outside.

I had came to the conclusion of walking to the café. Seeing as it was not that far, and that it was a beautiful day out why waste it on a cab or the subway?

I finally reached the little café. I had never been there before. But I had past it a couple times. It seemed like a cute little place to sit and chat.

I walked up to the hostess station. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan...I'm meeting Alice Brandon." I said.

She smiled a fake smile. I just knew these types of things. "Right at that table in the back."

"Thank you." I said politely as I proceeded to where she directed me.

I got my first look at Alice. She looked almost like a small pixie. She could not be any taller than 4'11''. She had very short spiky dark brown hair that looked like a supermodel's hair. She was dressed very stylish. I bet it was all designer. She had big hazel eyes and pale skin. She noticed me standing there and looked up. "Are you Bella Swan?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, nice to meet you." I said extending my hand. She got up from her seat and shook my hand. We shared a small smile and sat down.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." I said.

"No, no...I got here practically three minutes ago." She laughed.

"Oh okay, that's good." I smiled.

"Alright Bella...let's get down to business." She said with an optimistic smile. "Okay, for this whole personal assistant thing...well...I'm a very unorganized person. All I need is a little help with my plans, like reminding me about parties, events, cocktails, birthdays...and also, my bank account, making sure I don't go over my limit...And maybe assisting me with tidying up my house...You know, someone to help me out with things." She said.

I nodded. "That sounds pretty simple." I said.

"And...I'd be happy to pay you 1,000 a week." She grinned.

"Whoa...a thousand?" I said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. That's what I was thinking. If you would like me to give you less..." She trailed off.

I laughed. "No, it's just that's a lot for me." I confessed.

She smiled at me. "Alright, I'd like to take you on an...audition, for lack of a better word."

"Audition?" I asked.

"Yes. I have this party tonight, and I need some help picking out a dress for it...So you and I are heading down to Madison Avenue and hitting the shops." She said happily.

I was never one for shopping. I just remained plain and simple. It was what worked best for me. But I really needed this money. And Alice seemed like the kind of person that I could get along with. "Sure, I'd be glad to." I said.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Well...the party starts at nine o'clock, so we have so little time! Let's go!" She jumped out of her seat and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the café. For a little person, she was very strong.

We spent almost two hours hopping from store to store. Now I was getting a little tired.

I sat outside the dressing room in Banana Republic. Alice stepped out. She was clad in a knee length olive green dress. It was strapless with a silver belt under the bust. It was slightly flowy and it fit her perfectly. "I like that one." I said honestly.

"Really?" She asked looking over herself in the mirror. "I do like it too..." She looked at me and smiled.

"And there's a pair of shoes over there that would match that belt." Oh god, did I really just say that? All this fashion is going to my head.

She looked at me and smiled. "I knew you'd be the one." She had a little twinkle in her eye.

She purchased the dress and we exited the store. She flipped open her pink cell phone. "It's only a little after five...how about you and I get some coffee? My treat." She smiled.

"That sounds good." I agreed.

We walked a couple blocks toward my neighborhood. When I realized we were headed for _that_ Starbucks. I wonder if_ he_ was working...

"Bella?" Alice called. She was holding the door open for me. I ran inside and we waited on line. I looked to see if he was at the counter. No, it was a dirty blonde girl who was chewing gum like a cow. I sighed. Alice noticed.

"What's wrong? Don't like Starbucks?" She asked.

"No, I love Starbucks...it's nothing." I covered up.

"Alright." She gave up, but wasn't convinced.

We ordered our coffee's and then sat down at one of the tables. I glanced to my left and it was like the angels in heaven heard my prayer._ He_ was there, cleaning off a table. He looked so adorable in that green apron. They make his eyes stand out even more. His hair is still messy and he could not look any better...

"Bella?" Alice's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, still memorized by his presence.

She giggled. "I said, 'Don't you just love Starbucks?'"

"Mmhmm." Was all I could say. I looked over to where he was. His eyes met mine. I looked away quickly and hid my face from him with my hair.

Alice giggled again. "You think he's cute?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"I suppose. I'm good at things like that." She took a sip of her coffee. "So, what's his name?"

"I have no idea..." I said, feeling like a dork.

"Why don't you find out?" She asked. I looked to where he was cleaning the table. He was gone.

"I'm a chicken." I answered truthfully.

"I see..." She said.

After that we finished our coffees with some small talk about our backgrounds and random little things about ourselves. I told her about my song writing dreams. She told me about her love for her boyfriend, Jasper. Small talk.

Afterwards, she walked me back to my apartment, because it was on the way to her house. "Well, this is me." I said as we approached my building.

"It very...homely." She said, unsure.

"To me it is." I smiled.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do some more bonding." She smiled.

"Alright, have fun tonight, Alice." I said before walking up my front steps.

"Bella wait!" She yelled. I turned around. She shoved a five dollar bill in my hand. "Go find out his name." She said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my building.

This was the start of an beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Yay! Alice is awesome. You know what else is awesome? Reviews! So make some awesomeness people! **


	3. Chapter 3: Name Tag

**Please forgive me for my lack of updating. I've actually been sick all weekend. But I'm all better now and with chapter three! **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They put a big smile of my face. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...or Starbucks for that matter...or 'Taylor, The Latte Boy'...wow, I own nothing...that's sad...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Name Tag

_Bella - POV_

_I walked through a pair of glass doors. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in Starbucks. I noticed I was in my pajamas and wearing no shoes. I started panicking. I tried to open the doors to leave but they were bolted shut. I turned around and there he was. He and his captivating eyes and sideways smile. I could feel my face getting hotter. I knew my cheeks must be bright red as I stand before him in my pajamas. I looked away. But then I remember to check his name tag. I turned back to face him and he was gone. My eyes darted everywhere but he was no where to be found..._

_Ring, Ring, Ring! _

My eyes fluttered open. I was back in my apartment. It was just a dream. Scratch that. It was more like a nightmare.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Two days too many have I been woken up by the infuriating noise of the telephone. I threw the blanket off of me and dragged myself into the kitchen due to my lack of energy.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed, into the phone.

"Bella? Bella? It's Alice!" She sounded way to excited for my own good.

"Oh hey Alice...Uhh..." My eyes moved to the clock on the microwave. _7:53 am_. "I thought you had a party last night...how are you up so early?" I asked.

"Bells, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not your vision of a normal person." She stated. "And how can I sleep with all this anticipation in my system?"

"What anticipation?" I asked with a yawn.

"The knowledge of the latte boy's name!" She said as if I was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"The latte boy?" I asked. Hmm, It did have a little ring to it.

"Yeah, I gave him that nickname right before I called." She giggled. "Doesn't it fit well?"

"I have to admit, it does." I laughed along.

"So..." She urged me to go on.

"I didn't get a chance to go yet." I said sadly.

"What?! Didn't get a chance to go?! Why didn't you go last night?" She questioned.

"Alice...why would I go last night? Do you_ want_ me to look like I'm _stalking_ the poor guy?" I said, followed by another yawn.

"I suppose that has sense to it...But you are going today, right?"

I thought for a moment. I wondered if I should go. Although, I really did want to know his name. "...Yeah. I'll go after I get dressed." I concluded.

"Alright good...and afterwards you can pick up a jacket of mine from the dry cleaners." She said, causally.

I almost forgot that I was working for Alice. Even though we had just met the day before, I feel like I've known her forever. "Sure...uhm, which dry cleaners?" I asked.

"Daisy Dry Cleaners on west 29th and 7th." She said. "My number is 461783."

I quickly scribbled down the number and address on a napkin. "Okay, no problem Alice."

"And, my apartment is 631 on 57th and Park...You can leave my jacket with my doorman." She paused. "Just let him know who you're leaving it for." She laughed.

I chuckled. "Alright, that sounds good." I said whilst writing down all the information on that one little napkin.

"Okay, well...I have to run. Jasper is taking me out to lunch today at this little restaurant in White Plains, so we have to catch the ten o'clock train...I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Definitely." I said re-reading the napkin.

"And Bella..." She began.

"Yes?"

"Get Latte Boy's name!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I said like a solider.

"Bye!" And with her final farewell, she hung up and left me with the dial tone. I hung the phone back on it's receiver.

I hopped into the shower. I hot water untangling the knots in my back. I quickly got dressed into a long sleeved navy blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I grabbed my jacket and purse.

"Be back soon, Stewie!" I called.

The cool September air hit my face. I loved this time of year. It was never too cold or too hot. It was just perfect.

I kept a good eye on my feet as I walked to Starbucks. Would he even be there? What if he wasn't on shift? Did he transfer? He probably will after he figures out I'm obsessively shadowing him. I rolled my eyes at myself as the little coffee shop came into view.

I walked inside. The little bell on the door rang. The guy behind the counter looked up. It wasn't _him_. But he looked at me as I slowly approached the counter. He checked the clock, then he turned to the back room. "Hey! My shift's over! I'm outta here!" His booming voice called.

My heart skipped a beat when Latte Boy came into view.

_Did I just call him 'Latte Boy'? _

I shrugged it off and stepped up to the counter. "See you tomorrow, Emmett." Latte Boy called to the other guy.

His voice still as velvety soft as I remembered it. His eyes then fixed on me. The glistening green just took my breath away. Then the smile. He had perfect white teeth. He looked like a god to me at that moment.

"Welcome to Starbucks." He said to me. "What can I get you?"

"Uhh..." I really couldn't find the words. "Mocha Latte...Tall." I was tripping over my words more than I trip over my very own feet!

"That'll be 3.55." He said to me, still smiling.

I pulled out the five from my jacket and handed it to him. Then I remembered why I was there. I looked on his apron. No name tag. No name tag?! This is complete and utter torture. He returned me my change. "Have a nice day." He said.

This boy was going to give me a heart attack.

I picked up my latte and left the café.

I could not believe he had no name tag. I just wanted to punch something. But then I remembered that I'm actually not a violent person at all.

I picked up Alice's dry cleaning and left it with her doorman. Afterwards, I continued on to my apartment to mope around and watch pointless sitcoms till I regained my sanity.

Around five-thirty my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered it, emotionless.

"Bella dear!" Alice's perky voice rang into my ears.

"Hello Alice." I said.

"Did you get Latte Boy's name?" She asked. I was sure if she was sitting down she was on the edge of her seat.

"No." I replied, sadly.

"No?! No?! Why not?!" She cried.

"He wasn't wearing a name tag!" I complained. Wow, I was sounding more and more desperate by the second.

"No name tag, eh? You know what that means?" She asked.

"That we will be secretly stalking him and refer to him as 'Latte Boy' for the rest of our lives?" I asked facetiously.

"No silly! You ask him!" She stated.

"What?! Ask him! Alice, I can barely order a drink let alone ask him his name!" I yelled.

"Hmm, that may be true, but." She emphasized. "You have _me_ on your side. And Latte Boy wont know what's coming...besides a confident drop dead gorgeous coffee drinking personal assistant extraordinaire!" She said, happily.

"That could never work. I'm not that confident." I admitted.

"Au contraire, like I said before, you have _me_."

"And how is the amazing Alice Brandon going to help little me?" I asked sarcastically.

She paused for a moment to think. "...Bella...can I have your permission to give you a make over?"

"A what?" Oh no...

"A make over!" She said energitically.

"Oh, no...I...uh..."

"Please...please! Bella, Bella Please!" She begged.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get my way out of this one no matter how much I complained. "Fine."

"Yay!" She yelled triumphantly.

"But nothing too over the top." I said sternly.

"No problem. Tomorrow, we boost your confidence level and the day after tomorrow we find out the identity of Latte Boy!...oh, it sounds like one of those spy movies, doesn't it?"

"If you say so, Alice..." I said.

"Well, I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll be at your apartment at seven am sharp. When I'm done Latte Boy will be begging you to tell you his name."

"Oh boy!" I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Bella. Bye!" She hung up. I hung up my phone as well and crashed on my futon.

"Well, Stewie, it looks like I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow...I'm sorry if you have to witness it." He meowed and ran into the kitchen.

I lied my head back on my fluffy pillow.

_Stupid no name tag, latte boy._

* * *

**That last line was inspired by "Stupid shiny Volvo owner" haha! I have one last regents tomorrow. Spanish. Eh, wish me luck. Then I'm free of everything related to sophomore year! Yippie!**

**Geez, Will Bella ever figure out Latte Boy's name?**

**Please, please, please review! Don't make me get Alice to beg...Ha!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confidence

**Sorry for the long delay. I'd like to thank you guys for all of your reviews. I've been pretty busy with a lot of things. Also, tomorrow night I'm headed for Canadia! Don't asked why I call Canada 'Canadia'. I'm weird. Hopefully I don't get eaten by Canadians...But it will be nice to get out of New York for a few days. **

**Disclaimer: I own...let me see...uhh...nothing. Yep, that's right.**

**Note: This chapter was inspired by "I Wanna Do Your Make Up" by Scotty Vanity. Haha, and when I introduced Jasper, Backstreet Boys was playing in the background...and I thought it fit well...Ha! "Backstreet's Back, ALRIGHT!"**

**Alright, I'll shut up now...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confidence

_Bella - POV_

Alice was loudly and eagerly banging on my door at seven in the morning, just like she said she would. I just hope none of my exasperated neighbors don't complain. But that wasn't the thing that had me worried. It was the thought of Alice going overboard.

She pranced inside my studio apartment very gracefully. What I'd give to be able to walk across a flat surface with_ that_ much poise...

Her hazel eyes circled the entirety of my apartment. "Well...It's small...but it's comfortable." She looked at me and smiled. "But your closet needs a bit of an adjustment." She smirked at that one.

As she sprawled her huge stack of magazines on my futon there was an abrupt knock at my door. I opened it cautiously, who would be knocking on my door at seven in the morning?

Outside my door there was a very tall man. The was wearing dark sunglasses, and his hair was a honey blonde and flowing in different directions in soft waves. He was wearing A navy blue jacket and a white collared shirt underneath. Honestly, he looked like he should belong on a billboard for H&M or Abercrombie & Fitch."Bella, right?" He asked.

Who was this guy? How did he know who I was. I nodded my head, confused. Alice bounced over and threw herself into the arms of the unknown stranger, and gave him a kiss.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper." She introduced. He extended his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I said taking his hand and lightly shaking it.

"Likewise." He said with a smile of perfectly white, straight teeth.

Seeing Alice stand next to him was strangely amusing. He had to be a little more than a foot taller than her. But for some reason, they fir together. Almost like puzzle pieces.

"Did you bring them?" Alice's question snapped me out of my daze. He nodded and tilted his head toward three suitcases that rest on the floor behind him. _Oh no_... "Bring them in here" she said leading the way into my apartment. I followed after them.

It only took him one trip to bring the three suitcases in. He must be really strong, because those things look heavy.

With a final kiss from his girlfriend, Jasper was gone and said he'd see Alice later.

"Let's get to work...but hmm, we need some mood music..." She walked over to my radio and turned it on to Z100. An unfamiliar song entered my ears. I never listened to the radio. But the beat was pretty catchy.

"Um Alice...what exactly is in the suitcases?" I asked.

"Umm, one of them has a bunch of my hairstyling products, like moose, gel, hairspray, straightener, blow dryer, curler, smoothing serum, shampoo, conditioner, scissors, curl definer-."

"Scissors?!" I interupted.

"Just to trim, nothing big. Promise." She pouted.

"Fine." I said. She knows better than I do...

"And I also have my collection of make up and accessories." She paused. "And the other two are some old outfits of mine that I'm going to give you." She smiled.

Now I'm a charity case. "Alice, you really don't have to do that." I said.

"Nonsense! I know I'm never going to wear any of this stuff...plus I've been meaning to do a closet clean out so I can make room for the winter fashions coming up." She gave me a sincere smile.

"Okay, Alice." Just keep on giving in, Bella...

"And I remembered what you said about not going over the top, so most of this stuff is sort of simple." She paused. "Okay, Let's get your head in that tub, because we're going to start by washing that head of beautiful hair." She was enjoying this too much for my liking. However, I obliged.

After washing my hair with her volumizing shampoo, which smelled of a delicious coconut scent, Alice wanted to work on my make up. It was quicker than expected. I suppose she was following my rules. Once she was done with my make up I reached for the mirror and she slapped my hand away. "Not yet." She ordered. I nodded. "Alright Bella, I'm going to do your hair next...but I need to do something..." She reached into her oversized purse and pulled out a small packet of paper and a blackberry. "I need to you use this list of names," She pointed to the packet. "And find their number in here," She held up the blackberry. "And then I need to write down their number next to their name." She smiled and handed me the two items. "Kay?"

"No problem." I smiled. At least I'd have something to do. "So, what's this for?" I asked while writing down the first number.

"My parents are having a luncheon next weekend." She begun styling my hair. "They are really boring, but since I told my mom I wasn't going, she made me in charge of the guest list...and of course I hate doing stuff like this. I'm so grateful I have you!" She sounded happy.

"Glad I could be of assistance." I said truthfully.

"And after that, you can start on balancing my check book." She smirked.

An hour later I was done with the guest list and halfway done with the check book. Alice stepped away from me and began rummaging through one of the clothes filled suitcases. She pulled out a white shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Go put this on." She commanded handing me the clothes. "And don't mess up your hair!" She added.

I exited from the bathroom, dressed in the clothes I was given. Alice was waiting with a pair of white flats in one hand and a belt in the other. She accessorized me with earrings and necklaces and bracelets galore.

She backed way from me and looked me up and down before nodding in approval. "Finished!"

She pushed me in front of the full length mirror. The person staring back at me was me, but it was a much different me. I looked..._hot_! My make-up was kept plain but it made a difference. My hair was more volumized. It was straightened with tiny curls at the ends. It flowed so nicely when I shook my head. I was dressed in a plain lacy white top with a rhinestone studded belt under my bust. The dark wash skinny jeans made my legs seem longer. I looked at myself for a few more moments before pulling Alice into a hug. "Alice, you did wonderful!" I said.

"I try." She acted modest. I laughed. "Now, let's put it to the test." She said.

"Test? What test?" What on earth was she scheming?

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said before shoving my bag into my hands and hauling me out the door.

The air was warm today. The sky was a clear light blue with the white fluffy clouds floating above. The sun shined down on us and Alice handed me a pair of sunglasses. I reluctantly put them on. Now I probably didn't look a thing like myself. She just smiled and pulled me down the street.

We stopped at a little café. Alice grabbed one of the outdoor tables and we both sat down. I took off my sunglasses. "Alice, Wha-"

"Shh!" She cut me off. "Wait." She whispered. Her eyes darted to three men walking on the sidewalk. "Watch." She said as she secretly pointed to them. I turned around. The guys looked at me. I couldn't tell what they thought by their expressions. They walked past me without turning around. I was about to open my mouth but then Alice put her hand up. "Listen." She whispered.

In the background I could hear a faint 'damn' which sounded more like 'daaaayyuuuuumm'. I pointed to myself and mouthed 'Me?'

Alice nodded. "Told you so." She smiled triumphantly.

"Alice Brandon? Is that you?!" A male voice said behind me. Wait a second, I recognize that voice. I turned around. Sure enough, that was the other guy that worked at Starbucks. Ugh, what was his name? Something with an 'E'...

"Emmett!" Alice's voice called. Oh yes, that was his name. Alice jumped out of her seat and hugged him. "Come sit with us!" She insisted. They both took their seats at the circular table. "Emmett, this is my personal assistant, Bella." she said. "Bella, this is Emmett we went to high school together."

"Nice to meet you." I said. Oh please don't recognize me from last night...

"Nice to meet you too." He said with a smile. Now I got a good look at him. He was very big and bulky. Like a body builder type person or maybe a football player. But his eyes showed a sense of kindness and protectiveness. "Actually..." He started. "The story goes, Alice started going to my school in the middle of sophomore year, She had to transfer to a public school because she got kicked out of her private school for punching some poor girl in the face." He said with a chuckle.

"I had a good reason!" She said. "She called me a midget!" This made Emmett laugh more.

"Well, once I heard that story for one of my friends, I found her at lunch and asked if it was true. She said 'hell yeah it's true, you wanna punch to your head too?' And with that we just became friends...kind of weird really..." He said.

We spent a good half hour talking about high school experiences. How Alice met Jasper. And Emmett's midnight serenade to his girlfriend, Rosalie. Some pranks they played on the jerks of the school. Of course, I mostly just listened.

"Well, I should be going. I got to be a work in ten minutes." Emmett said getting up.

"Alright, you should call more often, maybe we could hang out and tell Rose I said 'hi'." She gave him a hug.

"Will do." He said. "It's good to meet you, Bella." He said.

I nodded and gave him a smile. And with that, he departed out of the café.

"It was good to see him." Alice said. I just banged my head on the table. "What's wrong?" Alice asked, sincerely.

"He works at Starbucks with Latte Boy..." I mumbled into the table.

"What?!" She half screamed.

I lifted my head and ignored the heads that turned at Alice's outburst. "Yeah...I saw him yesterday as he was leaving his shift."

"Why didn't you say something?! We could have asked him for his name!"

"Alice, I really don't want some random guy knowing that I have a slight obsession with his co-worker whom I have named Latte Boy temporarily." I said.

"True..."

This was getting ridiculous. It's just a guy. Why do I have to be such a shy baby and be afraid to ask for one of the simplest things in the world? A name. A stupid little name...

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I said. Alice looked at me confused and shocked. "I'm asking him for his name, first thing tomorrow."

"That's the spirit!" She said, by the look on her face, she was proud of my mini epiphany.

I honestly don't know where this new found confidence came from, but I like it.

* * *

**I hope you like that chapter. I'm pretty sure next chapter she will finally get Latte Boy's name...finally. **

**OMG! I was at Starbucks the other day, (and I have this goal to find a guy name Taylor that works at Starbucks) so this guy is making my coffee so I'm my head I'm like 'Ohh! Is this Taylor?!' but when he turned around there was no name tag. What a jerk. **

**Anywho, I will be getting back from Canadia Monday night...maybe I'll have a chapter up then. If not, then Tuesday you'll receive the next chapter. **

**But...only if you review. Please. Hit the button, type "lovely, update soon, love ya!" and I'll be happy. Muahahaha...I'm not normally this happy in the morning.**


	5. Chapter 5: Worth It

**I'm home from Canadia, eh! Haha. I'm so, so, so happy to be back in New York again. The metric system was driving me crazy. Toronto was fun, but it was nothing compared to NYC. Heh. **

**I was re-reading the previous chapter and for some reason I just started cracking up when I referred Jasper as 'the unknown stranger'. Where did THAT come from? **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I could own Twilight, Starbucks, and 'Taylor The Latte Boy' (which is briefly mentioned in this chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Worth It

_Bella - POV_

After leaving the café, Alice and I journeyed our way back to my apartment. She had requested that I finish her checkbook while she reorganizes my closet. Giving into her demands, I obliged without complaints.

As I was finishing up with the checkbook I glanced up at Alice. It seemed as if she was almost done as well.

I pushed the checkbook aside and I looked around on my desk. It was a simple little thing I got on sale at K-Mart when I first moved here. At the corner of the desk lay my song writing notebook. I slowly reached for it and pulled it in front of me.

I searched the spaces in my mind for any kind of inspiration. The only thing that really jumped out at me was_ him_...Latte Boy.

I still find that nickname silly.

I softly began to hum a simple melody. I sat up and set up my keyboard in front of me. I saw Alice look towards me with a questioning look. However, I ignored her and lovingly ran my fingers over the keys. The melody in my head came to life.

A moment later Alice was by my side. "Do you have words?" She asked.

"No..." I replied. "Nothing's coming to mind." Besides a certain Starbucks employee...

"...Except Latte Boy." She teased. I blushed. Damn, she can read me like a book. She caught my face turning scarlet and she let out a small giggle.

I smirked. "So, if you are so sure of yourself, why don't_ you_ write the lyrics?" I challenged.

"Bella, the only thing poetic I've ever written was about a pair of socks in the second grade." She said seriously. I couldn't help it though. I let out a very loud laugh. "Okay Bella, you can shut up now." She said.

I did as she said and I sat up straight. "Alright..." I began.

"Oh I have a great idea!" She bounced. "Let's make up a silly song about Latte Boy...I'll try and help." She sounded extremely cheerful.

"Okay." I perched myself on my chair in front of my keyboard. I began to play a slow, melody. "_Ohh, the Latte Boy_..." I sang. I looked over to Alice to finish the lyrics.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of something to say. Then she smiled brightly. "_Bring me java! Bring me joy!_" She sang in a high soprano voice.

I stopped playing and looked at her with a confused expression. All of a sudden we both started hysterically giggling.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough of this..." I said between giggles as I carefully pushed my keyboard way from me.

"That would have been the next hit!" She complained. "I can hear it now being played on every radio station...and the music video would take place in a Starbucks!..." She went on and on.

I just sat there and stared at her, bewildered. She looked at me with sincerity in her eyes. "Seriously Bells, you are a great songwriter, and I can tell without hearing any of your songs because I see the way you are at that keyboard...and just they way you blend so well with it...It was like one of those things that are simply meant to be."

After Alice said that I felt a feeling of accomplishment. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. And It felt...wonderful. It felt like I was worth something. It felt like I had a strong chance to be able to do something good in this world. I wonder if Latte Boy would feel the same way...

I noticed Alice standing there. I curved my lips into a big smile. "Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for...kind of...not really." She let out a chuckle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an orange blob jump onto my desk. I turned my head to see Stewie.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a cat!" Alice exclaimed as she began to softly stroke his orange fur. "I always wanted a cat, but my mom hates them..." She rolled her eyes. "What's its name?"

"His name is Stewie." I said.

"Any reason behind it?" She questioned, curiously.

"Well, I did really like the show 'Family Guy'..." I laughed. "It just kind of fit him."

"Oh yes, when I look at him all I see is a deranged baby who's life revolves around his quest is to kill his mother and obtain world domination..." She replied, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." I said dryly. "Very funny."

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated loudly from inside her purse. She ran over and fished it out.

"Hello, Alice Brandon speaking." She said. "Oh I forgot all about that...yeah...I'll do it tomorrow...chill out, mother...I know...yes...it will be done tomorrow...goodbye." She made a distasteful face and threw her phone on the bed.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Ugh! I have to RSVP 'no' to these stupid pointless dinner parties for my mom...Once again, I'm so thankful to have you." She put on a sly smile. I grinned back. It seemed like the right thing to do. "You are an angel!" She squealed. "Okay, so I'm going to drop off the invites tomorrow and I want you to email the return email address with something along the lines of 'I regret to inform you that I previously planned an engagement, and I'm truly sorry that I wont be able to attend...' blah, blah, blah..."

I nodded my head in understanding. That seemed simple enough. Except... "Alice, I don't...uh...have a computer..." I admitted, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, silly goose. You can borrow my lap top." She flashed her pearly white teeth. "Well, it's getting late. I told Jasper I'd meet him for dinner...So I'll see you tomorrow my dear!" She threw her tiny arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"See you tomorrow." I repeated.

With a few graceful strides, Alice left. I turned my attention to the clock. _6:48_. It was much to early for my liking. My eyes darted into the kitchen. Specifically at the lone jar on the counter. My face twisted into a devilish smile.

I said my 'goodbye' to Stewie and I departed into the cold air that surrounded New York City. At that moment I wished I grabbed a jacket, but I didn't feel like going upstairs. I then began the three block walk.

I approached the little coffee house. All the confidence I had worked up before had drained away. I mentally rolled my eyes. This is absurd.

I took a deep breath, straightened, and walked inside.

I muttered a curse under my breath when I saw Emmett behind the counter. I forced a smile as I slowly trudged to the front counter. Emmett looked up at me and a grin appeared on his face. "Bella!" He called cheerfully. Wow, I didn't think he would even remember my name.

"Hello, Emmett." I greeted with a small smile.

"What can I get cha'?" He asked.

I glanced up at the menu board. "How about a White Chocolate Mocha?" I said.

"What size you want?" He asked.

"Tall." I replied.

"Alrighty Bella...uhh...anything else you need?" He asked.

"No, that's it."

"Kay, 3.55 please." He asked while looking at the cash register. I handed him a five.

Why is my luck always working against me? It is like reality is secretly plotting against me and trying to make my hair turn gray by the time I am thirty.

Also, why am I making such a huge deal out of this? He is just some random guy that works at Starbucks. Why am I turning this into a half hour sitcom for my common sense's amusement?

But then I always remember his crooked smile. And his emerald green eyes. And his messy bronze colored hair...

I suppose he was worth it.

I retrieved my drink and waved goodbye to Emmett. Outside, it began raining. Now I really wish I had brought a jacket. I tried to walk fast, but not too fast. Knowing myself, I would trip and land my face into a dirty puddle.

The air was cold, so I began drinking my coffee. The warm liquid felt good as it soothed my throat.

I quickly began to walk across the street, whilst taking another sip. I wasn't paying much attention to the street so that resulted in me not seeing the dark blue minivan racing towards me. In the amount of time it took to blink, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my body and pulled me onto the sidewalk. The next thing I knew I was falling onto the cold, wet, pavement on top of the person who heroically saved me.

The minivan flew past as it's horn was blaring. The driver was yelling out the window in spanish or something. I didn't understand. Until then I realized I was holding my breath. I was convinced my heart stopped.

But it didn't. I was alive. Unbelievably, I was alive.

I let out the air that was trapped by my lungs and I took long deep breaths as I tried to regulate my breathing. But then I remember that I was laying half way on top of my savior.

I turned my head around and if my heart didn't stop beating before, I was sure it did so at that moment.

His bronze hair was not in his usually messy style. I'd blame the rain. His emerald eyes were closed. It seemed like he was still in shock too. I was in utter disbelief. This had to be a dream.

His eyes opened and they caught mine. I just stared at him. "Are you alright?" His velvety voice asked me.

I tried to find words. I wondered if I was speechless because of the almost-accident or the fact that Latte Boy is the one who saved me from a speeding van.

"I'm fine." I forced out.

"You sure?" He asked. "You still look like you're in shock."

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"Alright, if you are positive..." He picked himself up on the ground and helped me up as well.

"Thanks...for...uhh...just now." I said lamely.

"It's alright...I don't think that man knows what a stoplight is." The crooked smile was visible.

"Yeah..." I said not taking my eyes off his face. "I'm Bella." I blurted out. The second it escaped my lips, I regretted it.

"My name is Edward." His smile was still intact as he held out his hand for me to shake. Okay, I don't regret it after all...

_Edward_. Not a very common name, but I guess it suited him. He doesn't seem like the average guy. I took another look at his face. Yes, Edward suited him very well.

Oh my god! I know his name! Alice will be very pleased and possibly proud.

I took his hand and shook it gently. The moment my hand touched him I felt electricity shocking my entire body.

He looked me in the eyes. "You look familiar." He said.

"I do?" Stupid, Bella. Stupid.

"You come to Starbucks, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. Oh god, he remembers me. He_ remembers_ me. _He_ remembers _me_.

"I figured because you dropped your coffee on the way down." He said gesturing to the spilled coffee on the sidewalk. Great, there goes four bucks worth of good coffee.

"Oh." Was all I could say as I stared down at the cup.

"Well, I'm on my way to work right now...if you'd like to join me, I could get you a new coffee." He offered. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked in silence. It was very awkward. I'm not usually one to start conversations but this was torture.

"So, that was a close one..." I said casually.

He chuckled. "Very close. You are lucky I was there."

I smiled. "Yes, I am."

More lucky than he thinks I am.

We entered the café. I was relieved to find that Emmett was no longer stationed behind the counter. I wonder what he would think if I came back for another coffee, drenched, and almost run over by a van.

Edward -I don't have to call him 'Latte Boy' anymore- led me to the counter. "Wait here." He said. I did so. I don't think my body would even let me move a muscle if I wanted to.

Edward reappeared behind the counter this time clad in his Starbucks apron and a smile. "How may I help you, Bella?" He asked. I was debating this time weather it was my cold clothes, or his voice sending chills down my spine. The odds were in Edward's favor.

"I'd like a Tall White Chocolate Mocha." I reordered.

He smiled and began to prepare my drink himself. I watched him as he smoothly created my coffee. When he didn't think I was looking I caught him adding some extra foam into my drink. He's sneaky.

He placed the latte on the counter in front of me. "That's all?" He asked.

I simply nodded as I dug in my pockets for a five dollar bill. I pulled it out and held it out toward him. Edward held up his hand and gently pushed mine away. "Don't worry about it, it's on me."

I was speechless once again.

"It's okay, really." He reassured me. I shoved the five back into my pocket and looked up into his shimmering green eyes, "Thank you...again." I smiled.

"No problem, Bella."

I turned my head towards the door. "Well, I better get going. I'll...see you later, Edward." I grinned. As did he.

"Until next time." He said.

I flashed a smile and gave him a small wave as I departed out of the coffee shop.

Oh, he was definitely worth it.

* * *

**I agree. Edward is totally worth it.**

**I was originally just going to make Bella just ask for Edwards name and make a total fool of herself at Starbucks...but then I remembered when Edward saved Bella from Tyler's van at school and that's where I got the whole idea for their little encounter. I like this version better. Muahaha! **

**As a person who makes frequent visits to Starbucks, I hate how every time I never meet a guy named Taylor there. People make me sad...**

**But you know what would cheer me up? Reviews! **

**And I know that people read and don't review...tisk, tisk on you people. However, to those awesome, amazing, super dooper people who do review this chapter will get a cookie and a cyber-hug from yours truly! **

**You know you want to...**


	6. Chapter 6: Gift

**I'm so terribly sorry for the long delay. I actually have a life with friends, parties, sweet sixteen's, and midnight swimming sessions. Haha. Well, now that everyone has been filled in about my hectic life, I'd like to that EVERYONE who reviewed. And that was so many of you. I am now over 80 reviews?! I'm shocked. Shocked. Cookies and hugs to you all!**

**However, with 80 reviews I have over 70 alerts. Hmm…You non-reviews get no cookies and hugs, but I might send a hungry Jasper to your house…Muahaha!**

**Yeah, I'm kind of weird. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Gift

_Bella - POV_

Getting out of my wet clothes was a relief. As soon as I returned home I changed into a pair of my favorite sweats and an oversized tee shirt. Finally the knowledge of his name was revealed to me. Who would have ever thought that something so simple could mean so much to someone? His velvety soft voice is still ringing like a beautiful melody in my head. The way his lips curved into that stunning lopsided smile made my heartbeats irregular. Edward simply took my breath away.

Ah,_ Edward_. The name sent chills down my spine. The memory of him refusing to accept money for my coffee led me to disbelief. But it did happen. This was not some crazy dream. This was real life, no matter how much this seemed too good to be true.

I was blown away by the fact that he recognized me. I suppose that the coffee I dropped gave it away. But I could not help but rely on the fact that he might remember me because of me. What if I did not have the latte in my hands when I was crossing the street? Could he have possibly still known it was me? I highly doubt that.

I did not get much sleep. I mostly just lay there and stare at the ceiling, thinking about the next possible time I would see Edward. Oh, I deeply hope that I do not make a fool out of myself by tripping over my words, or feet for that matter...

I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

This morning I was not awoken by the blare of the telephone, I was awoken by the sun shining brightly in my room and the honking of horns below in the morning traffic. I slowly opened one eye to sneak a peek at my clock. 10:18 Am. Both my eyes fluttered opened.

The memories from my previous nights dream flooded into my mind. I remember being in the middle of the street as the rain poured down all around me in thick sheets. The water soon began to flood and I felt like I was cemented to the ground. I felt as though I was drowning. The dream took a turn for the better when two strong arms pulled me out of my watery nightmare.

As I lay on my futon bed and pondered my dream, reality slowly crept in and pulled me out of my daydreams. I was astonished that Alice had not called yet. Perhaps she decided to sleep in as well. Although, I am not sure you can count 10 am as 'sleeping in'.

I decided on taking a quick shower. I dressed in the usual jeans and a tee shirt. After feeding Stewie, it was almost noon. I'm sure Alice would be overjoyed to hear the news.

I reached over and picked up the phone. As I was about to dial in Alice's phone number there was an abrupt knock on the door. I hung up the phone. I assumed it was Alice, herself, knocking.

I walked over and swung the door open to reveal someone who I did not expect at all. "Hello, Jasper?" I said. The confusion in my voice must have been obvious to him, because he chuckled.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm here because Alice got sucked into a family picnic, up in Westchester against her will." He let out a small laugh. "She told me that you were going to be doing so RSVPing for her today and she asked me to give you this bag full of 'necessities' as she called them..." He handed me a fairly large shopping bag with bold letters that clearly stated 'Marc by Marc Jacobs'. I guessed it held the invitations and laptop. "And she asked me to give you this note. She said to read it before you do anything."

I nodded my head. "Alright, thanks." I said as I took the note from his hands.

"Well, I better get going. See you later, Bella." He said before turning around and heading for the stairs.

"Bye." I said as I brought the bag and note inside.

I carefully placed the bag on my kitchen table, hoping I would not break or damage her laptop. That would be the last thing I need. I opened the envelope that covered Alice's note and pulled out the piece of paper.

It read:

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't drop this off in person. I actually wanted to do your hair and make up again so we can go to Starbucks and get Latte Boy's name! But I'm being held hostage at a stupid family picnic upstate. Arg! Anywho, I trust you to get this all done. I know I can always count on you. Remember, RSVP 'no' to __**all**__. I just wanted to make that clear. Maybe __**you **__can go to Starbucks yourself and get his name...I must be going now. I'll call you when I get home. _

_Love, Alice_

Oh Alice, only if you knew...

However, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. Possibly I would see Latte Boy, I mean Edward, again. Perhaps we could talk...get to know each other. I would also like another chance to thank him for his heroic maneuver the night before. Additionally, it wouldn't hurt to see his flawless face again. That was always a plus is my book.

I checked over myself in the mirror. I looked too ordinary, as usual. I let out a sigh. My eyes darted to my closet. I mentally reminded myself to thank Alice.

After changing into a vintage blue tank with a lace trim and with a white tee shirt underneath I escaped my apartment with the 'Marc Jacobs' bag and headed towards my favorite place in the whole world.

I arrived there without getting hit by any vans. The little bell on the door made the 'ding' noise and the person at the counter looked up. I was disappointed to see a young platinum blonde haired girl with acne problems. _She_ at least wore a name tag, which identified her as 'Lauren'.

I proceeded on with ordering a latte. After obtaining it I retreated to a small table in the corner. I opened the bag and pulled out a shiny silver dell laptop. I cautiously opened it just incase I accidentally broke it. With my luck, the thing might burst into flames right then.

As the main screen was loading I looked in the bag and my eyes widened. There we at least two dozen different invites. I slumped din my chair. Why must Alice be so popular?

After fifteen minutes and completed six emails, I was interrupted by someone sitting in the chair across from me.

"Hello Bella." The velvet voice caused my head to shoot up. Edward was sitting across from me. His hair was back to its messy style. He was clad in a plain white tee shirt and his green Starbucks apron. He wore the crooked smile on his lips, and his eyes were the usual glistening emeralds they were.

"Hey-ey Ed-Edward..." I stammered.

It was unbelievable. Here he was, sitting across from me, and I just have to stumble over the first two words I say to him. I had to find my right state of mind, I cannot be shy little Bella. At least, not at this moment.

He smiled. "So, what are you up to?" He asked as he leaned his elbows on the table and propped his head on his hands. He looked so adorable.

"Just some emails for my boss." I answered. "Shouldn't you be working?" I joked with a smirk.

He sat up straight and smirked back. "I'm entitled to 2 fifteen minute breaks and 1 half hour break when I'm on shift."

"Oh..." Was all I said as I buried my face in the next email.

"Emails for your boss, huh? Where do you work?" He asked. I wondered what it was about me that he found intriguing enough to ask.

"I'm a personal assistant for Alice Brandon." I said while clicking send and looking up into his mesmerizing green eyes.

"Oh, I've heard of Alice. She's friends with one of my co-workers..." He stated.

"Emmett?" I said while pulling away from the laptop and closing it, halfway. I didn't want to seem room. And plus without the laptop obstructing my vision, I can see Edward much better.

"Yeah, you know Emmett?" He questioned.

"Barely. We are more like acquaintances." I shrugged.

"Edward!" The blonde girl named Lauren called him. "Uhm, I need help with one of the machines..." Her nasally voice called.

Edward looked at me, apologetically. "Sorry, I have to go help the new girl because no matter how many times you explain it, she never understands it..." His voice was bitterly sarcastic. Then I heard his musical laugh as he smiled at me.

I reopened the laptop and quickly continued with the emails. I pondered the thought that maybe he doesn't think I am a complete and utter stalking loser. Otherwise, why would he greet me as he did a few moments ago?

I stole a glace in Edward's direction. He looked a tad annoyed as the Lauren girl complained about how hard it was to understand a three-step coffee maker. The annoyance was wiped off his face as he patiently went through the steps again.

Deep in the back of my mind I knew that she was just doing this to get Edward's attention. She may look dumb, but you don't certainly need a high IQ to make a simple latte.

The minutes flew by as I finished email after email. I had a few more left as I began to get more bored by the second. I wondered what Alice was up to right now. A family picnic to me would be a torture session, but since I had no idea what her family was like, I had no right to judge.

I let out an unwanted yawn as I finished up another email. Yet another presence distracted me as my eyes focus up to look at Edward.

He sat in the seat he was sitting at before, except now he had a coffee in front of me. He smiled and softly pushed the cup towards me. "You looked pretty tired…and bored." He stated.

"Thanks." I said lamely. "But…I'm not sure if I can accept it."

"And why not?" He asked as his smile grew.

"I did not purchase this lovely drink." I smirked, as I pushed it back towards him. I was not going to let him buy me another coffee. I felt a little bit guilty.

"Think of it as a gift." He said pushing it back.

I was never your average girl. I hated receiving gifts. Especially when I had nothing to give in return. But the way he is insisting on this. I didn't want to refuse it and seem rude. It was like I had no choice but to comply.

I gave him a faint smile and picked up the cup from the table and brought it to my lips. The warm liquid felt nice as it flowed down my throat.

He unexpectedly stood up from his seat. I looked u and gave a look of protest. I did not want him to leave now. I wanted to sit here and talk to him more. Hell, I'd even settle to discuss the weather.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work." He gave me an apologetic look. "But, maybe we could get together another time. Maybe get to know each other." He offered.

Did my ears just deceive me? Was he asking me out? This was unbelievable.

"Uhh, sure." I said with a gigantic smile. _Okay Bella, calm down_…"That would be cool."

"Great. Well, I work tomorrow from noon to six, so do you want to meet me here at six? We could maybe just go for a walk or something." He said casually.

"That's fine." I squeaked out.

He chuckled and gave me a small wave before returning to his post.

I finished up the remaining emails quickly. Once it was all done, I packed up the laptop and began to walk out. Before doing so I turned around.

Edward flashed his pearly white teeth in a dazzling smile to me. I smiled back, but that smile soon turned into a smirk as I approached the counter.

He stared at me with confusion. I shrugged and pulled four singles out from my back pocket and shoved them into the tip jar. I laughed to myself as I made my way out of the coffee shop.

He could think of it as a gift from me.

* * *

**Hmm, this chapter was kind of dumb. I don't like it. Whatever. I'm too tired to change it. **

**If you think this is going to fast, you better think again. I have a tiny little twist coming up in the next chapter. And that's for me to know, and you to review to find out.**

**Oh, and before I forget...We all know that Bella is a songwriter. I was wondering if anyone had a song ideas that would be appropriate for her to 'write'. I have one song in mind. But I'm not entirely sure. So send me your ideas!**

**So what are you waiting for silly geese? Review away my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7: Oxygen

**Hey all you spider monkeys!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I've just been so busy. I'm just so darn popular! Tee hee. I'm going to try to update more often than I am now. Pinky swear.**

**I've been getting questions about a chapter in Edward's POV. Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm sure if I wrote it, it wouldn't be that good. When I started this story, I was intending to keep it like Twilight, and stick to Bella's POV. However, if I get some inspiration I may write a couple Edward POV's. **

**So…I have this theory. I predict that on August 2, 2008 Twilight FanFiction will shut down because all it's loyal writers will be too busy reading with something a little more important that will help us with our sanity…Muahaha!**

**I forgot my disclaimer in my last chapter. I hope no one sues me…Anywho, I do not own anything that would make you say "OMC!! THAT'S JUST LIKE TWILIGHT!"**

* * *

Chapter 7: Oxygen

_Bella – POV_

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering all around. I felt so light and fluffy at this moment. I simply wanted to climb to my rooftop and scream a joyous squeal. Okay, now I may be over exaggerating. I would never do that when I am in my right mind.

It took so much power in me to be able to do what I did tonight. I was very well surprised with myself. I broke out of my shyness and showed him the Bella that is hiding inside me.

Could it really be a date? No, it could not. He did not even know anything about me. Why would he find me intriguing enough to want to see me outside his job? I am just plain old Bella. There is nothing special about me, from what I can tell anyways. But maybe there is something about me that he finds to be worth time of day.

My thoughts were scrambling all around the words he spoke earlier "…_So do you want to meet me here at six? We could maybe just go for a walk or something_…" I replayed that sentence repeatedly in my head.

However, the more I thought about it, the more vague it began to sound. "…_a walk or something_…" Could that possibly be the equivalent of a date? No, a date would be a night out to dinner or the movies. Maybe he could have been nervous. But what would he be nervous of? I do not look _that_ intimidating, do I?

I sat before my keyboard. I set my fingers to the keys and randomly played. After a while, it started coming together. I pulled out my notebook with blank music sheet paper and wrote down the notes. He will hold the inspiration for my new song.

A few hours have gone by. I created a wonderful little melody. Every note fit his persona perfectly. Well, the personality of him that I have seen so far. The song was nowhere near finished but I had a nice start to it.

I searched my mind for the right words to suit the music…until I heard the phone ring.

I sighed and reluctantly trudged my way into the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed at the disturbance in my songwriting time.

"Miss Swan! I suggest you cut back that attitude when conversing with your boss!" Alice said in a mock angry tone.

I let out a small laugh. "Sorry Alice, I was in the middle of-"

"I wasn't finished!" She interrupted. "Bella, I need you to come by my house pronto. I having some stylists coming over tomorrow to help re-decorate my living room and bedroom and my house is a huge mess, and I know I wont be able to clean it by myself, because I know I will get sidetracked or the shopping network might be on the television and I might see a ring or a bracelet, or a necklace, or a brooch, or a hat that I might like then I wont be able to concentrate…" She continued on with every word being spilled out faster and faster than the one before. It was impossible for me to keep up.

"Alice!" I called out into the phone. She was silent almost immediately. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Just calm down, take a deep breath, drink a glass of water, and just chill out. Everything will be fine. It is not the end of the world." I said in my most soothing voice.

"You are my angel, Bella." Alice said whilst following my advice and taking deep breaths.

"Okay good. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella." Alice said before hanging up.

I smiled as I moved to hang up the phone. Wait a second…I forgot to tell her about Edward and how he saved me and everything.

"Alice wait! I want to tell you something!" I shouted into the phone. But it was too late, she had already hung up. I suppose she will have to wait for later to hear the story.

It was hard to remember where Alice exactly lived. I dug through my kitchen trying to find the napkin with her dry cleaning information on it. Once it was found, I ran out of my building as quickly as possible and hailed down a cab.

Arriving at her complex, I asked the front desk clerk for Alice's apartment number. I knocked on Alice's door and within five short seconds the door was thrown open to reveal an extremely stressed out Alice.

"Oh thank god! There is so much to do in so little time!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her apartment.

It was astounding. The room was fairly large. Possibly almost bigger than my entire studio apartment. Some of the walls were painted an aquamarine type of color with dark blue moldings, as the other half of the walls was painted an off-white color. It gave the room some balance. There were several paintings on the walls, mostly landscapes of the ocean, beaches, and waterfalls. The hardwood floors were dark, which gave it a rich and elegant look. A long dark blue couch was set in front of a large balcony window with a smaller window on each side of it. The sun was beginning to go down and it shined through the window creating a beautiful glow in the room.

The center of the floor was carpeted with a fluffy white carpet. Although, you could hardly see it. There were piles upon piles of clothes. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, mail, and old newspapers. The radio was on to z100 and music was filling the air.

"Gee, Alice. I think your closet was trying to tell you 'I'm too full! No more! No more!'." I smirked.

"Very funny." She sneered. "So, let's get to business." A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Alright, where do we start?" I asked walking toward the mess in her living room.

"I want you to start with the coffee table." She began. "All the newspapers can be thrown out. And I want you to put the mail into two separate piles; opened and unopened. Then after that, take the magazines and throw out all the ones from last year. But put this year's in that basket over there under the end table." She pointed to the basket. I nodded. "And I will be going through these clothes…hey, maybe you can take some home!" her grin grew.

"Alice, I'm sure you have given me enough clothes as it is." I clarified as I sat down on her couch and gathered up all the newspapers.

"Nonsense!" She began to go through one of the many piles of clothes. She held up one shirt. It was a plain red v-neck tank top. "I'm sure Latte Boy would love to see you in this." She said. I snickered. I wonder how I could tell her about his name. I wanted to make this fun.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Alice asked.

"Oh, just some songwriting, I went down to Starbucks, saw Emmett, almost got hit by a van, but saved by Latte Boy whose real name is Edward, a little more songwriting, fed Stew-"

"WHAT?!" She screamed as she jumped up.

I just sat there and stared at her. "Yes?" I said innocently.

"Tell. Me. Everything." She demanded, as she sat down next to me.

I told her about how my short attention span and I were almost run over, and how Edward pulled me out of the street. Of course, she squealed whenever his name was said. Then, I told her about how he made me a new latte and refused to accept my money.

"That is so sweet of him!" She gushed.

"Then today-" I started.

"You saw him today too?!"

"Shush." I commanded. "Anyway, today, I went there and completed all of the RSVP's and he was there and he gave me another coffee, and he sort of asked me to join him in a walk in the park or something…"

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?!" She screamed in my ear.

"You know, I'm not even sure it's a real date…" I said while rubbing my ear.

"What were his exact words?"

"He said he wanted to get together after his shift, and he said he wanted to get to know me better…and he said that we could go for a walk or something." I said. I can still hear his wonderful voice in my head.

"Bella, that _has_ to be a date!" She squealed. "Okay, so when is this date taking place?"

"Tomorrow, I'm meeting him at Starbucks at six, because that's when he gets off." I stated.

"Oh, I'm going to have to do you're hair and make up." She said while flipping her short hair.

"Alice…" I groaned.

"I don't think so missy." She shook her pointer finger in my face. "When you signed up for this job, you also signed up to be my personal Barbie doll." She grinned mischievously.

I groaned again.

Her hazel eyes landed on the clock above the television. "Gosh! Even with help I get side tracked!" She said as she ran over to her pile of clothes again. I chuckled and continued my job at the coffee table.

I lost track of time, but I finished. I glanced over at Alice. She was still going through the pile of clothes. It was taking her a while because she kept running into the bathroom and changing into an outfit that she would model for herself in front of a mirror. Only too see if she really liked it or not.

"I think I'm done over here." I said.

"Oh goody!" She exclaimed. "Uhm, it would be great if you can go into my room and start folding the clothes on my bed. I'll be in there once I'm done with this pile."

"Alright."

Alice's room was more amazing than her living room. The walls were painted a deep maroon color. The floors were still the same dark wood as the living room. She had a large king sized canopy bed in the middle. On it lay a white fluffy comforter with many pillows surrounding it. The pillows were different shades of maroon, white and pink. Also on the bed, there was a giant pile of clothes. I figured that these were the ones I would be folding. All the furniture was mahogany. On each side of the dresser were beautiful porcelain vases containing red, pink, and white roses. Why would Alice want to redecorate_ this_?

I got straight to work.

Soon Alice joined me, we folded the rest together, and soon we found ourselves placing them neatly into her dresser.

"I was wondering why you are redecorating. I think your place looks perfect the way it is." I said, as I closed the last drawer.

"I'm kind of getting bored of the beach theme in the living room and then these colors are getting old. I was thinking in the living room, they could make a modern theme with lots of shapes and all that weird looking furniture. And in here I want a sort of blue and green theme. I want to brighten up this room." She smiled.

"As long as you are happy." I stated.

"Jeez, it's almost midnight!" She said in disbelief. "You better go home and get some rest. Remember, you have a date tomorrow!"

"Alice, I'm still not sure if what he meant means da-"

She cut me off. "It is, trust me."

Arriving home, I crashed onto my bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Awakening to the rays of sunshine in my room for the second day in a row was very nice. I was just hoping this routine would not stop.

I let out a big yawn and turned to face my alarm clock. _12:54pm_. Wow, I slept pretty late.

After showering and getting dressed it was only a little after two in the afternoon. Now would be a good time for some work.

I sat down in front of my keyboard with my notebook and began to play the melody from the night before.

I pushed everything aside and only focused my thoughts on Edward. He was my inspiration.

"_I came apart inside a world made of angry people - I found a boy who was like a dream - With his dazzling smile.- He was sunshine - I fell over my feet - Like bricks underwater - How am I supposed to tell you how I feel? - I need oxygen_…" The words flowed out as I quickly sprawled them down in my notebook.

Those words were my exact feelings. Whenever I looked his way, all of the oxygen in my lungs disappears and it is hard to breathe.

Once again, I was rudely interrupted by the telephone. I was so close to throwing it out the window or smashing it with a hammer.

"Hello?" I asked in a mock happy voice.

"Bella? It's Alice, I'm sorry but I won't be able to come over to do your hair and make up." She sounded sad. "The stylists are taking longer than expected."

"It's alright Alice…" I tried my best to sound sad, as well.

"Of course it is for_ you_." I can almost see her smirking. "Well, if you want my advice, you better start getting ready now…it's almost five."

"Okay Alice…bye." I said.

Was it almost five already? Wow, time sure flies when you have the creative juices flowing.

I ran into the other room and freshened up. I brushed my hair and put on nicer clothes. The clock said _5:47_ when I finally left.

I did not want to arrive too early, or too late…or even at exactly six o'clock, so I took my time getting there. One step at a time.

I opened the double glass doors and was greeted by the refreshing smell of Starbucks coffee and muffins.

At the counter stood the girl from last night. She looked at me and smiled…or was that a smirk?

Before I had a chance to confront this girl with a confused look, Edward came out from the back. His hair was still the same messy style. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and dark jeans. He caught a glimpse at me and smiled. He was like a god.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he smoothly approached me.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah." I said shakily.

He tilted his head toward the door as he began to walk out of the coffee shop. I followed him like a little puppy.

"So, where are we going?"

"I know this spot in central park, my dad used to take me there when I was a kid, it's really pretty and very peaceful." He smiled down at me. And I smiled back.

We walked down Sixth Avenue until we reached the park. He led me through a small path. We stopped when we reached the pond and sat down on the grass. It was so pretty. The way the colors of the setting sun reflected on the calm water.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"I thought so too." He agreed. "I grew up in Somers, but my dad worked as a lawyer here in the city. Some days when I did not have school, he would bring me with him to work. The office part was boring, but afterwards he would always take me to get some ice cream and take me to the zoo. Before we left we would always stop by here and feed the ducks." He paused. "For my seventh birthday my parents got me a remote control boat so I can play with it here."

I could not help but hear the hurt in his voice. Almost like it was hard to talk about these memories. I wanted to ask if anything happened to his parents but I held my tongue.

I am sure he noticed this by the way he was looking at me. It looked like he was almost trying to read my mind.

"…they died when I was twelve…" He was hesitant. "But my father's cousin, Esme, and her husband, Carlisle, adopted me. They were like my second parents. I am so grateful for them." He looked down. "What about you? Are you a natural born New Yorker?" He asked.

"No…" I blushed. "I was born in a little town called Forks, Washington. My mom and my dad split up when I was just a baby, so my mom took me down to Phoenix and we lived there. But for my last two years in high school I lived with my dad in Forks." I explained.

"Oh, that's interesting. What made you come to New York?" He questioned.

"Everyone always talked about how it was the greatest place in the world. I wanted a chance to experience it." I said, simply.

"Yeah, this place is great. I can't see myself anywhere else." He smiled crookedly. "You said you worked for Alice Brandon…How is that?"

"Alice is such a wonderful person. Although, she is a little too energetic for my taste, but I feel like I have known her since forever." I paused. "I'm also a songwriter." I blurted out.

"Songwriter? I'm in a band myself." He stated. "Well, it's just a thing me and a couple friends do for fun. We're not serious or anything."

"What do you play?" I suddenly found myself being more comfortable around him. All this time I have been scared to look at him, when really he was a very easy person to talk to.

"I play piano…well, keyboards, in the band's case." He smiled. "I always wanted to learn guitar, but when I tried it was too hard." He smiled sheepishly.

"Same thing with me!" I said a little too excitedly.

He chuckled. "Maybe we could help each other out sometime." He offered.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

The moment was perfect. We were sitting close to each other. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. I wanted was to just crash my lips onto his, but I resisted. I wanted to stay right here forever.

Although, someone else had other plans.

"Edward?" We both looked up at the voice. It was a tall strawberry blonde girl. She had an excessive amount of eyeliner on. But other than that she was perfect. Her eyes were an icy blue and her lip-gloss was very shiny. She stared at Edward with a smug smile. He stood up, and then helped me up as well.

"Edward! I have been looking for you all over this city." She whined.

"I told you I'd be out." He said to her. "I was going to meet you later."

"There has been a change of plans." She said. Then her eyes locked on me as she looked me over with a disapproving look. "So you are the girl he saved from that van. Aren't you a lucky one?" She said. Her voice was on the edge of snotty. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She said to Edward.

Edward looked at me with an apologetic look. "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella." He said. "Tanya is my girlfriend."

And once again, all the oxygen was gone.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! How's THAT for a twist. Please do not kill me. You can bet your cute little booty's that Bella is going to fight for Edward. **

**Oh, by the way, the song Bella is writing is actually "Oxygen" by Colbie Caillat. I think the lyrics are very well for this story. But I changed the lyrics just a teeny bit so they'd fit better. **

**And thank you very much to those who reviewed. However, I have almost 100 alerts so I know that most of you hate me so much that you will not review. That hurts. It actually makes me cry…**

**Reviews give me the motivation to continue. I really do want**_**everyone's**_** honest opinion of this story. It helps when I write. **

**Pretty please review…you may get faster updates. (Hint, hint)**


	8. Chapter 8: What I Want

**I used to be the president of the "I hate Tanya because Bella is so much better than her and Edward prefers brunettes not blondes (no offense to blondes)" Club…But after I read Breaking Dawn…I think Tanya is awesome. Now I feel bad for making her the bad person in this story. Oh well, it had to be someone…**

**OMG! I got Breaking Dawn at 12:01!! I felt like such a nerd at the Borders party. I dressed up as Alice (I have the right height.) And it took me forever to read the book because I kept getting distracted, and because there were certain parts that I just needed to put the book down for fifteen minutes…But I finished it on Monday. Overall, I loved it, but I wasn't so sure…I am between you people who HATED it and you people who LOVED it…I am **_**Switzerland**_**. Ha! **

**This chapter better make people happy. A lot of you have been asking for this. **

**AND Don't make fun of me for making Edward's friends who they are. I didn't want to make OC's…so it only left **_**them**_**. I actually find it kind of funny…hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Uhm, yeah…I don't think a 16 year old, like myself, has the capabilities to have a claim on anything Twilight related…**

Chapter 8: What I Want

_Edward - POV_

I remember the first day I saw her…

I was currently working at a Starbucks on 2nd Avenue in the village. I just was transferred from the west side. I actually preferred to work here. It was much closer to my apartment and more convenient for myself. It was a decent job working here. I always loved the smell of coffee. In addition, it was good part-time job for a university student. I am presently studying to retrieve a medical degree to follow in the footsteps of my father, Carlisle, who is one of the most well known doctors in Westchester, NY. He and his wife, Esme, adopted me after my parents passed on in a tragic car accident. I was extremely depressed after their death, but Carlisle and Esme stepped in, and took care of me. It is not that they have replaced my real parents. However, I am very thankful to have them. They truly acted as if I was their own son.

Another order, another coffee. It was a relatively slow day. I made pointless conversation with Angela, my co-worker this evening, but I was just trying to pass the time until I was to leave at seven.

I stood behind the counter unconsciously staring at the tan wallpaper, trying to figure out little shapes the swirls on the walls made. Another day at work…

A half hour passed and our customers began to pick up. I was now waiting on a woman that had a ridiculous order of six coffees and four muffins, two apple turnovers, and a cranberry bliss bar. I was trying hard not to laugh at the unbelievable amount this young girl has ordered. I suppose she was just obtaining all of this for a business meeting of some sort.

That is the time she came running inside.

Her chocolate brown hair was soaked. My eyes darted out the window. I had no clue it began to rain. My eyes fixed back on the girl. She took off her jacket and hung it over her arms as she proceeded to the line. She did not dress like most girls. Lately, girls have been running around New York City in the wildest fashions. However, she was not like that. She was wearing a simple jeans and a tee shirt. As simple as she seemed, I have never seen anyone who was more attractive.

She had a heart shaped face and prominent cheekbones. She was not wearing the usual excessive amount of make-up that you see all around. She had big beautiful brown eyes and her lips were a soft pink color. Her skin was pale. On the other hand, it looked soft and delicate.

She was beyond beautiful.

She approached the line with very little grace, by almost tripping over her own feet. She stood behind the lady with the huge order and stared at her feet. It almost looked like she was in a deep train of thought. How I wish I could read her mind…

It was her turn to order. The man behind her nudged her forward whilst giving her an unattractive look. It was very unkind of him to act like that, but this was New York, no one was kind to you when you are waiting in line.

She slowly stepped toward the counter. She looked at me with her gorgeous brown eyes. "How are you?" I have said this line to many previous customers, but I still felt as if I could have been a little smoother.

It took her a moment to respond. "I'll have a mocha latte." She said with her soft voice. Almost like the voice of an angel.

I smiled at her. She was simply adorable. "What size?" I asked looking straight into those brown orbs.

She looked down. "Tall."

"That'll be 3:55." I said still admiring her.

She briefly nodded and handed me the money. When I was returning her change, our fingers quickly made contact. I could see her face slowly blush a beautiful shade of pink.

Angela handed the latte to her and she was gone. I deeply hoped she would be back.

The black razr in my pocket began to vibrate. I reached into my jeans and flipped open the cover. It was a text message from Tanya. My girlfriend.

My over obsessive, clingy, snotty, conceited girlfriend.

I have been dating her for almost five months now. The longest relationship I have ever been in. When we first began dating, she was sweet and kind. But, as she began to become more comfortable around me, she has turned quite annoying, for lack of a better word.

I looked down at the screen. It read:

_**New Text Message:**_

_We r going to dinnr 2nite.  
get me at 6  
Ily bby_

I rolled my eyes. Was it truly impossible for her to try to write out the words? Especially the last four.

I have tried to break it off with her numerous times recently; however, she always sweet-talks her way out of me from going through with it. It is as if she has a gravitational pull on me.

_I can't.  
I get off at 7. Then band practice._

I quickly typed before I took someone's order. I do not appreciate how she assumes that whenever she is free, I am free also. It would be more polite if she could have asked me if I wanted to go with her to dinner tonight.

I shook my head as my phone began to vibrate again.

_**New Text Message:**_

_Blow them off_

How could she be so inconsiderate? My friends called me earlier than she contacted me.

_I'm sorry.__I already have plans.__  
I will call you later.  
Bye._

I snapped my phone shut after setting it on silent. I should not be on the phone while I am at work. I smirked at myself inside my head.

**-&-**

The hours slowly passed as seven crept up. I hung up my apron and left the little coffee shop.

I arrived at Sam's house. He was a good friend of mine from high school. He was one year older than I was, but we still kept in touch. After knocking on the door, I was greeted by Jared, another friend.

I followed him down to the basement. Our usual hang out area. On the couch sat Sam, Seth and Paul.

"Look who decided to show up." Sam joked.

"I told you I was working till seven." I clarified, as I sat down on the couch. They were in the middle of watching football. I do not really follow sports. I am the one who sits there and says 'Go Giants!' when necessary.

"DAMNIT! Why didn't he pass the FRIGGEN ball?!" Paul screamed at the TV. I tried to hold back laughter. Paul always had random angry outbursts. I swear that one day he is just going to morph into a giant wolf the next time he gets angry. **(A/N: …)**

"Jesus Paul! Sit down!" Sam shouted at him.

"You might want to think of getting into some anger management classes." Seth piped up.

"Shut up, Seth. Isn't it your bedtime yet? Don't you have school tomorrow or something?" Paul shot back. Seth was the youngest. He was still a senor in high school.

"It's Friday, dumbass." Seth said to him.

"Both of you just shut the hell up…the Giants got the ball again!" Sam said.

With that said, everyone's eyes were glued to the TV. I sat there trying to figure out the mechanics of the game. I did not have much luck. The game was pretty much over already.

"The Ravens cheated…" Paul muttered.

"How did they cheat? Please enlighten us." Seth said to him.

"They just did, okay?" He said angrily.

"Okay_ children_, calm down." Jared spoke up.

"Hey Edward, why have you been so quiet tonight?" Sam spoke to me.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Is it the girlfriend?" Jared asked.

"That's some of it." I said with a huff as I got up and got myself a Pepsi out of the mini fridge. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth looking at me. I picked up a second can and tossed it to him.

"It's like you're a freaking mind reader." He mumbled.

I smirked at him before Paul spoke up. "Why don't you just break up?" He questioned.

"I want to it's just…" I started.

"She won't let you go." Sam finished.

"Yeah..." I breathed.

"Just sit her down and explain to her that it's not working anymore and you just don't feel the connection that you once felt and it would be better if you two remained friends." Sam said.

"Isn't that what you said to Seth's sister?" Paul laughed.

Sam threw the remote at him. Jared and Seth started laughing uncontrollably. "Ignore that douche bag." Sam said to me. "You're a smart guy, Edward. I know you will do the right thing. The thing that _you_ want."

Sam's words floating in my head for the remainder of the night.

What_ I_ want.

**-&-**

The next morning I received a phone call from Emmett, a fellow Starbucks slave, he asked me to switch shifts with him. I agreed. But sadly that included me working today.

It was a beautiful day out. The sky was clear and bright blue. I decided to walk to work.

It was another slow day. I retreated myself to the back to help stock up and such. I could not wait to get off work.

Abruptly Heidi, my supervisor, came in the room and stood by the door. "Edward, can you go clean off that table in the corner?"

I nodded as I grabbed the dust rag and cleaner.

As I was cleaning off the table, my eyes began to wander around the room. They landed on the girl who was here yesterday. She was back.

This time she was with a friend. They were talking…well; her friend was doing all the talking. She just sat there. Like her mind was somewhere else.

I remembered the task at hand and continued with cleaning the table.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me so I looked up, and sure enough, she was looking at me. However, she blushed then turned away quickly and hid herself from me by making a curtain with her hair.

Before I had a chance to walk by her, my phone vibrated. I looked over to Heidi. I knew she would yell at me for using my phone. I took one last look at the brunette angel then walked quickly to the back room.

I flipped open the phone. It was a text message from Tanya…

_**New Text Message:**_

_U didnt call me bac last nite!!  
Is anythin wrng bby?_

I shut the phone without replying.

I was about to go back out into the main room but I was stopped by Heidi. She ordered me to continue to restock the back. I sighed and got to work.

By the time I was called upon for register duty, she was gone. I mentally sighed and counted the minutes until the end of my shift.

The walk from Starbucks to my apartment was not too far. As I turned the corner onto my block a certain strawberry blonde head walking in my direction. Her blue eyes fixed on mine, and a smile crept onto her face. She ran towards me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Where have you been all day? I've been trying to reach you." She whined.

"I told you before, Tanya, I took Emmett's shift today because he couldn't make it." I reminded her.

"Alright…" She said, annoyed. As if she was in any place to be annoyed. "How about we get something to eat?" She offered.

"How about we go out tomorrow night? I'm tired from restocking shelves all day." I was trying my best not to seem rude.

"I guess so…I was just stopping by because I feel like we haven't done anything together in a while…" She ran her slim fingers up and down my arm.

I removed her hand and held it in mine. "Tomorrow." I promised.

She smiled. "Love you." She said as she added a kiss.

That night as I was trying to fall asleep, Sam's words still played on repeat in my mind. It was starting to seem like a broken record.

What_ I_ want.

What do I want? Honestly, I was never sure what I wanted. I always depended on everything I needed. But if I have things that I don't need, do I want them? What if I had something that was unnecessary? Would that mean that I do not want it?

Those thoughts put me too sleep. The last thing I remembered before drifting away were those brown eyes.

**-&-**

The next day at work, my mind was somewhere else entirely.

I decided tonight was the night that I would figure out what I want by breaking off what I do not need. Tonight I was to break up with Tanya.

It was difficult trying to figure out the best and least insincere way to go through with. Should I be blunt about it? Or should I rather be more gradual? I was starting to give myself a migraine.

"Hey! My shift's over! I'm outta here!" I heard Emmett shout.

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself together as I walked out to take control of the register. I kept my eyes on the floor as I made my way to my post.

"See you tomorrow, Emmett." I called to him before he left.

I brought my eyes up only to be completely taken aback by the chocolate brown that stared back at me. I could not help but smile. She made all the frustration from my situation disappear. Vanish into thin air.

"Welcome to Starbucks." He said to me. "What can I get you?" Jeez, I sure do sound like a cheese ball.

_Did I just call myself a 'cheese ball'?_

"Uhh..." She stammered. "Mocha Latte...Tall." As she searched for the words she, once again, looked utterly adorable.

"That'll be 3.55." I could not wipe this ridiculous smile off my face.

"Have a nice day." I said as I returned her change.

I watched her as she left the coffee shop. How did she have that effect on me? When she was near me, it was almost as if she made the world make sense. The blush that stained her cheeks simply pushed all my worries far away. The chocolate brown eyes lightened up the room and made it feel so surreal.

And when she was gone, my eyes opened up to reality, and I woke up.

**-&-**

I dressed a little more fancy than casual. Tanya insisted on dining at _A Voce_, a modern Italian restaurant by Madison Square Park. They had rather exquisite food. I have eaten dinner there many times before. Once I was done getting dressed, I grabbed my house key and departed into the chilly September air.

Tanya lived only a few blocks from me. Although, she always hinted that she would like us to move in together somewhere on the west side, I acted oblivious.

Tonight she wore a simple red dress. It was sleeveless with a red bow that tied in back. Of course, she looked beautiful. She would refuse to leave her apartment if she looked anything less than perfect.

Arriving at the restaurant, we did not talk much. After we ordered, she began to notice my lack of conversation.

"Edward? Are you okay? You've been so quiet tonight." She observed. But not in her usual way. She placed a loving hand on my shoulder and she looked me in the eye. This was the Tanya I knew. I just wished she would show it more.

"I'm fine. I…just have a lot on my mind at the moment..." I said turning my head.

"Is it school? Maybe your professors are putting too much pressure on you." She said while gently rubbing the back of my neck.

I turned to look at her concerned eyes, but then averted them downward. I could not lie to her face. "Yeah, It's just the material is getting more complicated."

"I'm sure if you need help, your dad would be happy to assist you. I'm sure he is an expert, himself." She smiled. Her white teeth were gleaming.

It the times like these that make my decisions more complicated. How can I break it off with her while she is acting so concerned and considerate? Or maybe, it was an act. No, she would not stoop to act as if she really cared. Would she?

I pushed all my pessimistic thoughts aside, so I can think more clearly about how I was going to do this. Well, more like_ if_ I was going to do this.

We spent the night engaging in conversations about random and humorous times from the past. It is when she acts like this, that drives me insane. At least when she is in her normal behavior it gives me a sense of what I want. But when she acts like the sweet person she rarely is, I become confused.

I paid for our meals and we headed out into the cold night. She forgot to bring her jacket, so I offered her mine. We stopped outside her building, I gave her a kiss goodnight, and then I walked back to my own apartment.

The following day passed by uneventful. I was off work, and Tanya was out of town for the next two days with friends. They were heading up to a spa near Albany. I decided to spend it with my friends. We played around with our so-called band. Sam said that he might get us booked for a small gig at a bar in the village. That would be fun.

The night passed on without any shadowing phone calls from Tanya.

The next day the sky was darkened by threatening looking clouds. The air felt like it was November. Just by looking at the sky, you could tell that it would harshly downpour at any given second.

Today I was only working half a shift from seven to ten. The rain started to fall down. I muttered a curse under my breath when I realized my jacket was lacking a hood.

I was merely minutes away from my warm and dry work place. I quickened my pace as I turned the corner. But soon stopped abruptly.

She was walking across the street as she took a long sip of her coffee. Starbucks, no doubt. She was soaked from the rain.

I almost did not see the blue mini van speeding.

I my eyes fixed back to her. She was taking another sip. She was not paying attention as she absent mindedly crossed the road. She did not see the van.

One thought, and one thought only crossed my mind.

_Not her._

I ran quickly, gently pushing people out of the way if necessary. I saw her eyes look up in shock as she finally realized what was happening.

I stepped onto the street and pulled her towards me. We both ended up falling on the sidewalk, right into a puddle. My eyes closed tightly. I began to reassure myself in my head 'it is okay, it is okay'.

_It was okay._

I opened my eyes to catch her staring at me. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She said shakily.

"You sure?" I asked. "You still look like you're in shock."

"I'm fine." She said. I could ndo nothing but believe her.

"Alright, if you are positive..." I stood up, and then proceeded to help her up.

"Thanks...for...Uhh...just now."

"It's alright...I don't think that man knows what a stoplight is." Trying to make a joke at this time may have been a stupid idea. The poor girl almost was run over by a van!

"Yeah..." She said while staring at me. "I'm Bella." She said bluntly. I looked straight into her eyes. _Bella_, indeed. The name suited her perfectly.

Beautiful.

"My name is Edward." I replied. I could almost see a wave of relief wash through her. I shrugged it off.

We continued on to Starbucks developing little conversation. I felt bad for her to lose her coffee. I was intending to buy her a new one. And I did.

For what seemed like the thousandth time in one week, Sam's words fluttered around my head.

_What I want_.

* * *

**Okay, Now I hope you guys liked Edwards point of view. I honestly don't think I am very strong at writing from his perspective. I'm planning on working on it. **

**This chapter was kind of cut in half. In the next chapter I'm planning on doing the reaming of Edwards point of view, then the other half will be back to Bella. **

**I have a playlist for this story. It's just a compilation of the music I listen to while I write out my chapters. I posted the list on my profile, feel free to check it out. **

**Thanks a whole lot to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You all put a huge smile on my face. **

**Please review. I don't have a personal latte boy to be my inspiration, but I have all my wonderful readers! (:**


	9. Chapter 9: I Woke Up

**I feel like such a bad person for not updating in the longest time. I have had the worst case of writers block ever. But, I hope you all enjoyed Edward's POV. I personally thought it sucked…But that's my opinion.  
**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. Reviews make me want to write more and more just to make you all happy...like ducks in springtime... **

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming Twilight. Obviously. I doubt SM would even let me have it…**

* * *

Chapter 9: I Woke Up

_Edward – POV_

I was exceedingly overjoyed to have Bella except my invitation for tomorrow. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were stuck in my mind like a catchy song. However, a thought in the back of my head felt a little guilty. What if, by some odd chance, that the angel of my dreams is interested in me. She had no idea that I was already seeing someone. I would have to decide between a multi-personality girlfriend, and a beautiful stranger who seemed to be out of my league.

It was a chance I would gladly take.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger before sliding out my sleek black phone from my jeans pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Tanya, it's me." I said, my tone was lacking emotion.

"Oh, hey baby!" She shouted into the phone. "I was totally like going to just call you."

Oh great, she was back to normal.

"Listen, I have something to discuss with you tonight." I said, my voice was at maximum seriousness.

"Oh, sorry…I'm actually heading over to Irina's house tonight…"

"How about tomorrow night?" I asked, impatiently.

"Yeah…how about you stop by at nine…and we will have that…discussion…" Now she was just being smart.

"Yes. That's fine. Goodbye." I said before hanging up. I had to do this, once and for all. No turning back now.

**-&-**

The sun was beginning so set causing a light glow to reflect off the pond. Bella's pale skin was practically glowing. She was a goddess with the way her brown curls blew softly in the wind. She was a vision I never wanted to disappear.

We encountered in small talk. I told her about how I came to find this spot. I didn't want to depress the moment with the story of my parents. I only lingered on that for only a short time. I was somewhat difficult to talk about; she didn't need to hear all the sad details of the sadness in my life. I preferred to see her beautiful smile.

"I play piano…well, keyboards, in the band's case." I told her with a smile. "I always wanted to learn guitar, but when I tried it was too hard." I admitted with a grin.

"Same thing with me!" Her face brightened with excitement. I let out a small laugh at her adorable outburst. Yes indeed, she was absolutely adorable.

"Maybe we could help each other out sometime." I said, looking into those deep brown eyes.

"I'd like that."

We sat down the grass side by side. However, our bodies were turned to one another's. Our faces were merely more than a couple inches from each other's. If I moved any closer, I would be able to feel her breath on my face. Despite my desire to reach out and caress her cheek, I remained where I was, admiring her beauty.

"Edward?"

That was the last voice I wanted to hear.

I turned towards the voice. Tanya was standing a few feet from me and Bella. I wanted to scream out. Why was that perfect moment ruined? I reluctantly sat up, offering my hand to help Bella up as well. And slowly walked towards the blonde woman.

"Edward! I have been looking for you all over this city." Her voice was far more whiner than usual. I wondered if I made her jealous by being here with Bella. I fought back the smirk that tried to creep up onto my lips.

"I told you I'd be out." I said to her, showing no affection. "I was going to meet you later."

"There has been a change of plans." She said. Her eyes made their way to Bella, who was frozen. "So you are the girl he saved from that van. Aren't you a lucky one?" She said in an impolite tone. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Tanya said to me. Her eyes burned holes through my skin. She couldn't have just waited until nine?

The look on Bella's face was unreadable. I was always gifted at reading peoples expressions, and almost getting into their mind. But Bella, I couldn't tell. She was standing there with a face that read, shock, but also calm. She was simply unreadable.

"Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella." I said. Simple enough. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Tanya glaring at me. It was almost as if she was ushering me to further her title. I, for one, did not want to admit these words, but if I didn't I'm sure Tanya would make the assumptions clear. "Tanya is my girlfriend." I unwillingly said. Tanya looked pleased. However, Bella did not.

"Nice to meet you." Bella mumbled.

"Likewise." Tanya practically spat. I gave her a warning glance.

"Look, Tanya...why don't you just wait for me on the sidewalk?" I suggested.

"Fine." She smiled. "I expect to see you in 30 seconds." she commanded before sauntering off.

I looked toward the angel beside me. She wasn't looking at me. She just stared down at her feet. "Bella-" I began but was immediately cut off.

"I should get home, it's getting late." She said, still not looking at me.

_Good job, Edward. Now she thinks you were leading her on._ I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. This was all my fault. If I had been a man and followed Sam's advice sooner, Tanya would not be waiting for me on the sidewalk right now. Perhaps, by now I would be able to hold Bella in a close embrace, and maybe kiss those full pink lips...

I shook my head of the thoughts of what could have been. Because that is never going to happen. I needed to fix this now. "I would walk you back…to you're home…if you'd like." I offered.

She looked up at me and shook her head. "No...it's fine…really...I, uh, don't live to far from here..." She said taking her eyes away from mine and looking down at her feet once more.

"Are you sure." I asked softly.

"Yeah." She began to walk away from me. She stopped a few feet ahead and turned to face me. "I'll see you around, I guess..." She said.

And she was gone.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. This was not supposed to happen. I was intending to take Bella here, have small conversation, then walk her back to her apartment, then go see Tanya, break it off for good, then gradually try to prove myself worthy to the beauty that carries the name Bella.

Now, all the guilt in the world was on my shoulders. Words could never express how terrible I feel at this moment. I couldn't imagine how Bella felt. She left on a very awkward note. She must despise me for leading her on…and that was the one thing I wasn't trying to do.

I trudged toward the sidewalk where Tanya was waiting for me. Sure enough, she was there sitting on a bench, looking at her face in a compact mirror.

I stood in front of her, waiting for her to get up so I can get this over with. She looked up, her blue eyes piercing. "How was your_ date_?" She asked, still looking in the mirror. She said the last word like it was a deadly poison.

I glared at her. "You seriously did not say that." I said in disbelief.

She placed the tiny mirror back in her purse. "You seriously were not interested in her." She shot back. There was no doubt that she was beyond angry with me. I could hear the venom dripping out with every word.

Here we go...

"She has nothing to do with anything. Do not bring Bella into this just so you have something to complain about." I said harshly.

"Well then-" She began.

I held up my right hand and cut her off. "Listen, this has been a very rocky relationship for me." I said truthfully. "It was great at the beginning...but as time passed you...changed...you weren't the same person that I asked out on that first date. You were never stereotypical or superficial, like you are now." I took a deep breath. "I can't...do this anymore...I'm dearly sorry, Tanya..." I sighed. "..it's over between us."

Fury came over her face. "You are so not breaking up with me."

"I'm terribly sorry, but my words have been spoken." I reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. "Take care of yourself, you deserve a strong man who can take care of all your desires...I'm not that man." I said before turning away from her and walking in the direction of my apartment.

It felt nice to have the weight of the world off my shoulders. But all the weight was not gone. I still felt all the guilt that kept building up higher and higher with every passing second. I knew I had to explain things and make them right.

Now I had to make it up to the angel, herself.

Bella.

* * *

**-&-&-&-**

* * *

_Bella - POV_

My eyes felt like they were on fire. I fought back the tears that desperately wanted to make a steam down my face. I jogged back to my apartment, just to have the comfort of familiar things.

I quickly scurried up the stairs and entered my studio. Closing the door behind me, I fell to the floor and let the tears out.

How could I have been so naïve? Of course, he had to have a girlfriend. And of course, she was one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen (Of course, a blonde). I have been nothing but and idiot for actually thinking that he could be possibly interested in me. Me? Plain, little Bella. I have always known that I would never be good enough for him. He was impossibly handsome, funny, sweet, and can save me from being hit by vans.

That little memory triggered a thought.

Why did he save me? Why did he bother? No one else hurried to my side to help. I was completely and utterly confused.

Maybe that was his scheme…if he had a scheme. Perhaps he used me as the damsel in distress just to get me…no. No, no, no. He was not like that. He was much too polite to be like that. That ruled that reason out.

I wiped the tears from my face and proceeded into the bathroom to wash my face. Alternatively, I ended up taking a shower. The hot water pouring down, relaxing my muscles, made me feel somewhat better. I stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body.

I pondered the thought of him keeping his precious girlfriend a secret. I knew he was much too nice to lead me on like that. Perhaps the subject never came up. I have to admit that I never flat out asked him if he was single. Although, someone as gorgeous as him must be taken by someone. I don't know how I let myself believe that he was unattached.

I quickly got dressed in comfortable sweats and fell backwards onto my futon.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

As I reluctantly got up to retrieve the phone, I mentally made a note to throw it off a building after I answered.

"Hello?" I said, I could hear the depression and disappointment dripping from my words.

"Bella? Are you okay? You sound pretty down? Ehmigawd! What happened?" There was an endless amount of questions that Alice was blurting out.

"Alice…" I said with a sniffle.

"Bella! Tell me right now, what is the matter?" She inquired.

"Edward…" I took a deep breath. "…well…uh…" I couldn't find the words to talk. Alice patiently waited on the other line. I sighed. "He already has a girlfriend." I mumbled.

Alice was quiet only for a second. "That bastard!"

"Alice?"

"How dare he ask you out when he had a freaking girlfriend!" She shouted.

"Alice, he obviously didn't ask me out…" I said trying to calm her down.

"Yes he did!" Alice said.

"Maybe he wasn't asking me out…maybe he was just asking me to hang out…you know…like friends hang out…" I said.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked softly.

"I've been better…" I trailed off.

"You stay right where you are. Don't move an inch. I will be at your apartment in a half hour. Okay?" She said.

"Okay, Al." I said.

We both hung up and I walked back into my room and rested my head onto my feather-filled pillow. I hope Alice won't mind that I moved a couple inches…

My eyes roamed over to my desk. I sighed as I began to think about my newest song. I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it. My little crush on him was crumpled then ripped into a thousand little pieces.

Alice arrived at my door as planned. She held a bag from 'Hollywood Video' and another from 'A & P'. I gave her a questioning glance.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is our comfort zone." She said placing both bags on the counter. From the grocery bag, she pulled out three cartons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, along with miniature cans of cherry coke, a bag of peanut M&M's, and Tostitos tortilla chips with salsa. From Hollywood Video, she rented the movies Finding Nemo, Napoleon Dynamite, and Blades of Glory. I laughed at the random film choices.

"Which one should we watch first?" She asked.

"Blades of Glory." I said with a smug smile.

The movie, obviously, was hilarious. Jon Heder and Will Farrell always put a smile on my face with their humorous acting skills.

I lent Alice some pajamas, the rest of the night was spent watching the movies, and munching on the goodies that Alice graciously provided us.

It was nearly three in two in the morning when we had finished watching Finding Nemo. We both slowly drifted away in our little blanket made sleeping bags we set up on the floor. I felt like a fifth grader having a sleepover with her best friend.

The girl's night did accomplish making me forget the day's events. However, the minute the lights were out, and Alice's slow steady breathing indicated that she was sleeping; I felt a small roll of nausea in my stomach.

I wonder why he kept his girlfriend a secret. The only thing I knew right now was that I could never face him again. It would be much too awkward. Awkwardness and I do not mix well.

But I can't just stop going there. That would make it worse if I saw him on the street or in a deli, or something else. Then he would ask me where I've been and then I'd probably run away like the chicken I am.

I tossed and turned all night long, weighing my chances of seeing Edward in the city.

His named was somewhat hard to think about. I knew because of that, that I would never be able to face him. Tonight was in fact, embarrassing on my account. I cannot imagine what his girlfriend thought of me.

I forced my eyes closed before I could think about this anymore. I mentally begged sleep to overtake me and bring me away from reality and into my dreams.

Edward was definitely like a dream. A dream that is too good to be true.

It's too bad I woke up.

* * *

**This chapter was boring…**

**If any of you readers have suggestions please don't be afraid to voice it out in a review or PM. Your ideas will possibly help me make a quicker update.**

**Please, please, please, review. Reviews are addicting drugs…like Cheez-its…**

**I like Cheez-its…**

**So…review and you get your own box of that cheesy goodness!**


	10. Chapter 10: Disaster

**Hello! I was kind of boreded out today so I decided to finish up chapter 10! Woo! Double digits! High five!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys keep me writing with smiles.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****twilight-is-lovee**** for giving me the whole idea. Thank you so much! You helped me so much by giving me the wonderful idea for this chapter. Cookies and Starbucks for you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! …the paperback version. But do I own the rights to it? Sadly, no. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Disaster

_Bella - POV_

"Bella? Bella wake up!" A hyper sounding voice was trying to shake me awake. I turned over and tried to tune the voice out. No such luck. "Bella, don't make me get a bucket full of water. I _will _turn to drastic measures."

I groaned and sat up to rub my eyes. "What?" I whined like a nine year old, not wanting to go to school.

"Good morning." Alice said with a bright smile. She was sitting on the floor in front of me, already dressed and clearly awakened.

"Nothing is good about mornings." I said, falling back onto my pillow. "You are delusional."

"I will have none of that!" She said, swiping my pillow from underneath my head. "Get up, get dressed, we are going shopping!"

I groaned. _Shopping_, it was the absolute last thing on my do to list. Why can't she just let me sleep in? "What time is it?"

"A little after eight." She stated, as she jumped up and bounced into the kitchen. I wished her luck trying to find anything edible to eat in there. I honestly could not remember the last time I did grocery shopping. It is somewhat ironic how my life turned out. When I was living with my mother, I always did all the grocery shopping every week. Now, I can't remember the last time I had gone. I sure hope I am not turning into my mother…

I groaned once more. "Wake me up in three hours." I said, as I lied back down on the uncomfortable floor and squeezed my eyes shut. That was a bad choice, because the response I got was being whacked repeatedly with a pillow.

"Up! Now!" Alice said, still hitting me. "I am your employer-boss-person and I command you to wake up!"

I lifted myself up off the floor. "I'm up! I'm up!" I said, surrendering like a solider that just was caught on enemy lines.

"Good, now go take a shower and I'm going to go down to the deli and get us some breakfast, my treat." She said. I guess she figured out I have no food.

"Alice, after what you did for me last night, you really don't have to-" I was cut off.

"Ah, no. Shut up, you. I'm getting us breakfast and there is nothing you can do to stop me…do you like egg and cheese on a roll?"

I nodded my head and smiled. Those sandwiches _were_ irresistible…especially with coffee…ugh…. I make myself sick sometimes. "With ketchup, no salt or pepper though."

She smiled. "Good. I'll be back. Hurry up!" She called as she left.

Following Alice's departure, my thoughts unwillingly clouded over the events of the previous night. I wouldn't necessarily call myself 'heartbroken' but I could be possibly considered for that category.

During my shower, I began to think up some game plans for what I'm going to do about my current situation. At the moment, the best possibility was to simply just ignore him, altogether. And, if I happen to see him on the street or somewhere, I can simply turn around and run the other way.

Of course, there is that big chance that with turning and running the other way, I will either trip over something, collide into someone, or get hit by a van. With my luck, all three would happen simultaneously.

It could happen.

Even if none of that works, I made a promise to myself never to set foot in that Starbucks ever again for the rest of my pathetic life.

Alice returned with our egg and cheese sandwiches as I was just finishing getting dressed. We sat at my small table in and ate in a comforting silence, well, at least until Alice broke it.

"Just to let you know, I fed Stewie for you this morning." Alice told me as we finished up our food.

"Thanks." I said with a laugh. I really didn't intend the laugh to be vocalized.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just that…my boss did my job, but for me." I said before I thought over my words.

"…that made no sense." She said, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Does anything in this world ever make sense anymore?" I asked.

"Hmm…no…I guess not." She agreed. "Okay, so who is up for shopping?"

"May I use my 'get out of jail free card'?" I asked with my voice in pure serious mode.

She glared at me, and without another word, I was being dragged out of my apartment and into the busy streets of New York.

"As my personal assistant, part of you're job is to accompany me on days like this to be my shopping buddy!" She explained when were in the cab, headed for Madison Ave.

I absolutely despised that there was at least four different Starbucks shops on each and every block in New York City. It was basically driving me to the point of insanity. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

We shopped all morning, every time we entered a new store, Alice ended up buying more than she bought that the previous. I refused to let her buy me anything. It was nice enough for her to give me all her leftovers, but I wasn't in the mood to become a charity case.

"Alice…these bags are getting a little heavy…" I whined as we left Barneys.

"I know." She said. "That's why I called a car to take this stuff back to my place." She smiled and we ran across the street.

Sure enough, there was an outlandish canary yellow Porsche with a driver dressed in a black tuxedo waiting for Alice's merchandise. Alice handed all the bags to the driver, who graciously set them in the trunk.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my baby." She said, patting the car softly.

"I wonder why it's not that hard to believe that this car belongs to you…"

Alice rolled her eyes. "How about some lunch?" She asked. "I know a nice little pizza place a couple blocks from here."

"Al, you already bought me breakfast…now you want to buy me lunch?" I asked.

"It's not like I'm taking you to a seven course dinner at a five star restaurant. It's _pizza_, Bella."

"Fine." I gave in reluctantly. It was seriously no use arguing with her at this point. And plus, she was in a good mood after a long morning of shopping. I did not want to end up spoiling it for just because I'm feeling sour.

Lunch was served at a cute little hole-in-the-wall pizza place. It had a specific Italian theme. The kitchen was decorated to look like Rome, and the dining area was made up to look like Volterra. The entire east wall was painted to portray a lavish fountain. I admitted to myself that this little restaurant was the closet I would ever get to Italy.

"Two slices please." Alice ordered. "Come on Bella, let's go get our seats."

We sat down at a little table right next to the painting of the fountain. "This place is really nice…you really wouldn't expect it by the look of the outside."

"Jasper took us here on our first date." She said, looking around the room with a dreamy gaze.

"Aw, that must have been nice…" I said.

"Actually no…the entire date was a disaster." She said looking down. There was an amused smile being played on her lips. "When we were at the movies, we ended up being fifteen minutes late, so we walk into the pitch dark movie theatre and were forced to sit down next to this old couple. Thirty minutes into the movie, these high school freshmen begin throwing popcorn at us. And it got in my hair and everything. So Jasper turned around and started to tell them to cut it out…then one of the kids got up with his soda in his hand, Jasper and I stood up as well…so the tries to throw the soda at Jasper but it hit me instead…" She paused to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Jasper beat the living hell out of that kid."

"Oh my…"

"Wait! I'm not done!" She interrupted. "So, Jasper feels so sorry for me, he gives me his jacket so I could hide the soda stain. It was so sweet…Anyway, we go to the fancy French place we had reservations for…but it turns out that the person on the phone booked us for the next day, and there were no free tables. Jasper became determined to get something right that night, so both of us walked all around to find a decent place to eat. We figured that this place was cute enough. And boy was it!" Her sparkling laugh filled the room. "They even gave me and Jasper candles for our table to make it seem more romantic…I've been in love with him ever since…"

I could not help but smile at her story. Perhaps disasters could turn out for the better.

Well, maybe not _all _disasters.

"_Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me my love you can call me any day or night  
Call me_"

I could help but let out a chuckle at Alice's obvious ring tone.

"Hello?...Hey Em…Uh, now?...No, no, I'm just finishing lunch…what?...hah! That's what you get when you make bets!...Alright, I'll stop by and get it…okay…okay…okay…oh-_kay_…I get the picture…I'll see you soon, Em." She snapped the phone shut and placed it back into her purse. She turned to me with a sincere smile that screamed 'I'm sorry'.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhm, Emmett and Jasper had a bet about the football game last night…and Emmett lost. Since Jasper isn't in the city today, Emmett asked me if I could go and pick up the money before he spends it."

"Okay. I don't see the problem."

"…Emmett's at work." She said, awaiting my reaction. I nearly had forgotten that Emmett worked at the same Starbucks as…Edward. Just by thinking his name, a roll of nausea made its presence clear in my abdomen. "Uhh, if he's there I promise we will jet out of there."

"What do you mean, '_if _he's there'? Why didn't you just ask Emmett?" I asked.

"I didn't think of that one…" She admitted. I groaned and slouched into my seat. "I could call him back and ask him?"

"No, don't do that. I'll be fine. Let's just go and get out of there as soon as possible."

"ASAP! Got it!" She said springing from her seat.

We left the little pizza place and I mentally made a note of its location. The pizza was delicious and I would definitely be coming here more often. Alice hailed down a cab and we were setting on our journey to the place I vowed never to go again.

I was horrible at keeping promises to myself.

We eventually reached the front doors of the little coffee shop. I knew that this was unavoidable. It was either now or never. Despite my liking for 'never', 'now' turned out to be the only probable option.

The little bell above the door rang upon our entrance. I kept my eyes straight ahead; afraid of what (or who) I might see.

Emmett was behind the counter, looking bored and reading a magazine. I followed Alice to the front with little hesitation.

"Hey squirts!" Emmett greeted us with a big goofy grin. From what I know about him, he was the kind of guy who could always make a person feel better. He definitely knew how to lighten the mood in a room.

"Pay up, buddy." Alice held out her hand and Emmett reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple twenty-dollar bills.

"And I'm trusting you to give it to Jasper, and not spend it all in some shoe store." He said. I smirked.

"Isn't that the reason why _you_ can't hold it?" She shot back.

"…shut up." He said looking down. Alice and I burst into laughter. Maybe this little visit will not be such a disaster after all.

I spoke much too soon.

The bell above the door rang, indicating someone was coming. I turned my head and sure enough,_ he_ was walking through the door in all of his glory…

The latte boy, himself.

I wanted to crawl into a hole.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. At first, he smiled. Then the smile disappeared and turned into a look of sheer confusion. "Bella?" He said, barely audible.

I didn't say anything back, I just kind of stood there like a deer in headlights. Alice took up the perfect opportunity to be helpful. "So, it's good talking to you, Emmett. Enjoy the rest of your shift reading Cosmo Girl. We have to get going, Bye!" Alice said in such rapid speed that any normal person would think she was speaking in a different language. She pulled my arm and pushed me past Edward and onto the sidewalk and we quickly speed-walked down the street.

"Bella!" Behind us, I could hear my name being shouted. I stopped Alice and I and turned to see Edward running toward me. He stopped right in front of us, and looked at Alice, then me. "Bella…I want to talk to you."

Alice's hazel eyes went straight to me. I nodded, telling her that it's okay. "Well…" She started. "I have to go talk to Emmett about this Homer Simpson and Fall Out Boy tea party…I'll be in the shop, Bella…" With that said, she ran back into Starbucks. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that I must memorize the entire conversation and replay it back for her as soon as we got into a designated area for gossip.

I looked up at Edward. He looked perfect as usual. His untidy bronze hair was falling into his green eyes. "Bella," He said, his voice was velvety and smooth.

"Edward, I don't-"

"Bella, please. Let me explain." I stared at him, waiting for him to start. "I'm truly sorry if I made you think that I was leading you on…that was the last thing I was intending to do." He paused. "Yes, I had a girlfriend, but I was not planning to stay with her very long. My plan was to break up with her that night, and my intentions were filled last night…after you left…" He said looking down.

"So you-"

"Yes, I broke up with her. Our relationship was going downhill anyways. I just needed a motivation to go through with it." He cupped my face in his hands. His hands were soft and fit perfectly on my face. As if he was meant to hold me. "Bella, _you_ were my motivation." He stated. "From the very second you walked into that coffee shop, you had me attached to you like a gravitational pull. You were consuming my mind. Your eyes were stuck in my head, and I could not get them out, nor did I want to. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I have admired you and your unconditional beauty. Please understand where I am coming from." He pleaded.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Was he really saying this to me? Or, was it some cruel dream that I would wake up from in about thirty seconds.

But, I knew I wasn't dreaming. This was real life. And here we were. In the center of the world, standing on a sidewalk. Him telling me how much he adores me.

All the people around us, started to float away and disappear into the nearly cloudless blue sky above. I could only focus on Edward and his emerald green eyes. I stared at them, endlessly.

I had never had a perfect moment before, in my entire life. I'm sure this made the cut.

"Edward…" I started, but couldn't finish. His lips crashed onto mine. Shock waves of electricity ran through my body and he pulled me closer to him. My hands, which were awkwardly dangling at my side, reached up and tangled my fingers into his messy hair.

Our lips molded together and everything felt right. I couldn't focus on anything but him. His lips, his hands, his smile, his eyes. Everything about him had me captured in an immortal burst of desire.

I was absolutely positive that seeing him today would turn out to be the biggest disaster of my life.

However, disasters _can_ turn out for the better.

And this disaster did.

* * *

**OME! It's about time!  
**

**That's all I have to say. **

**I hope you are all happy now. I know I am…kind of.**

**So, I'm very saddened by the whole Midnight Sun thing. (If you don't know what I'm talking about I suggest you go to Stephenie's website.) I, personally, chose not to read the chapters. I love and respect SM too much. I only read that first chapter that SM provided us before.**

_**Reviews please**_**! They will make me feel better...Much better... **


	11. Chapter 11: Pleasant Dreams

**It's like one in the morning in good old New York, so I decided to finish up chapter 11!**

**I'd like to thank my dearest mommy for giving me the idea for this chapter. And my mom is way cooler than your mom, because my mommy bought me **_**glitter**_** body spray! I will now look like a vampire on my first day of school (Wednesday- Ew)!**

**And I would greatly appreciate is everyone checked out (and reviewed) my NEW STORY! It's called The Ghost From Hell. "Oooo, scary."So, please read and review after you read and review this chapter. Haha, self-promoting is fun.  
**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed. You guys are my deepest inspiration. Remember that, people.**

**Disclaimer: I own glitter body spray; but I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Pleasant Dreams

_Bella – POV_

The kiss did not last long enough. Although, I am sure we were standing there for a sufficient amount of time. We both pulled away, breathless, and stared off into each other's eyes. His green eyes were identical sparkling emeralds containing happiness, relief, and love. But mostly love.

Could he really love me? His words kept swirling around in my mind._ I_ was his motivation to get rid of his girlfriend. What made me so special? Of course, I don't care. He wanted me, and he still does. I could tell that, that was not going to change anytime soon. Even though it was not even a probable possibility in my book.

Everything felt very surreal, and dreamlike. During the kiss, the rest of the world melted away like a Salvador Dali painting. The only things that were clear just so happened to be the both of us. I wonder if he felt it like that too…

By now, I was waiting for a stupid telephone to ring in the background and wake me up or even Alice shaking me awake, but nothing of that sort happened. It was me, and Edward, down the street from Starbucks, enduring in the single most magnificent event in my entire twenty-one year old life.

My mind is not _that_ creative.

And that was quite sad, seeing as I was an aspiring songwriter. Isn't that one of the requirements? A creative mind? Oh well, I gave it a shot.

He smiled his signature crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile as well. He reached down and pressed his lips softly to my forehead. "Bella…" He whispered. Edward took my hand in his and we began to walk toward his work. I focused on my feet, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. Tripping now would just simply ruin everything.

He held open the door for me, as we both walked in. I was greeted once more by the smell of coffee beans. But this time they smelled better, Edward made all my five senses tingle.

Alice and Emmett were both innocently looking at Emmett's magazine, chattering away about an unknown subject. They ignored us as we both entered the Starbucks. I knew this meant that they had seen the whole thing. I felt the blush enter my cheeks, as my face became at least ten degrees hotter. The two of them turned around to face Edward and me, huge smiles plastered on their faces. Yes, they definitely saw the entire thing.

"It's about time!" Emmett boomed with a loud laugh. "Bella, you made the kid almost fifteen minutes late for work!"

My blushed deepened as Edward put a comforting arm around me. "It's alight," He whispered smoothly into my ear, his velvety voice sending chills down my spine. "I don't mind at all."

His loving gaze captured all of my attention. I didn't hear Alice shouting at me at first.

"Bella!" She yelled for the about the tenth time.

I turned to face her. "Huh?" My voice was dazed.

"We should let Edward get to work…and you have to come with me to that important thing I was telling you about." She said with her high soprano voice. I had no idea what she was talking about, but the tone in her voice was suggesting to just go along with it.

Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against my own. In the background, I heard some cat calls made my Emmett. I felt my face turn a deeper shade of crimson. Edward cupped my face in his hands. "I get off at seven tonight," He said. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

A big smile played on my lips. "I would love to."

"You know, I'm sure it would be more romantic if I pick you up from your apartment…rather than you meeting me here…"

I took his hint and gave him my apartment address and number. He kissed me softly once more before he checked in, and Alice dragged me outside.

"Oh! My! God!" She shouted so the whole city could hear. "I'm so glad I spied on you! I would be going crazy right now if I didn't see everything!"

"Gee Alice, thanks for the privacy." I said sarcastically, but it didn't have the same effect because I still had a big smile on my face. It was as if it was permanently painted on there.

"Oh, I know the perfect outfit you can wear tonight, and you should curl your hair with a curling iron, then stick it up in a clip, you know, like half up half down, and then have little wisps of hair dangling…and we could curl those too, and I can get you come shoes and a matching bag…and maybe you can wear that red dress that I saw last week at that store next to the apple store, I always forget the name of if cause it's such a mouthful and oh my god you need to start getting ready right now, oh please Bella, say you'll let me help, I'm going to make you look like a supermodel!" Alice talked so fast the only words I actually heard were 'dangling', 'apple' and 'supermodel'.

"What?" I asked.

"Please let me help you get ready!" She begged. Alice was definitely an expert in this category. I could not deny that. And I sure as hell know that I would look much better if she used me as her own personal guinea pig Barbie doll. Edward would be happy, Alice would be happy, then I would be happy.

"Sure, Alice." I obliged. "You can help me get dressed."

She squealed then grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her penthouse.

After Alice completed with my hair and make-up, we rushed back over to my apartment to get me dressed in the 'most fabulous outfit that Latte Boy will ever see' as Alice called it. I found it funny how we both just joked around and still referred to Edward as the latte boy. It made my nerves ease, not by much though.

I looked over myself in the mirror. Alice curled my hair in perfect ringlets. Half of my brown was pushed back in a small clip, and wisps of hair came down on the sides of my face. My make-up looked like a professional had done it. Not that it looked overdone, but it really made everything more pronounced. My body was covered in a silky navy blue tank top that showed minimal cleavage. Alice said I didn't want to look like trash. My legs were covered in dark skinny jeans. They made my legs look longer, giving the illusion that I was taller. On my feet were dark blue flats. Alice lent me a clutch purse of hers that matched everything. I could have cried right now, but I would probably get myself yelled at for smearing my mascara.

Alice remained at a post watch by the window. Her little hazel eyes peered outside to the busy street. I focused on my breathing.

The first time he asked me out, it was not a date. That was made quite clear. However, tonight was different. I had no idea what to expect. I have never actually been on an actual date before. Where would he take me? Am I too overdressed? What if he thinks my hair looks stupid?

"Bella, you really shouldn't be so nervous. You heard him as well as I did, he is totally in love with you. You look perfect. All you need to do is just need to relax. I'm sure you will be fine tonight, I could see the way he was looking at you, it was like you were the only source of light in his eyes." Alice said, turning around.

"You mean that?" I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Cross my heart, and kiss my elbow!" Alice giggled. She glanced out the window. "Oh! Here he comes!"

"Oh god!" I screamed. "I'm not ready!" I ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Of course, Alice to the rescue. "Bella! Get out! You _are_ ready."

As soon as I opened the bathroom door, there was a sharp knock at the door. "Hide!" I whispered frantically as I starting going into a state of panic. Alice ducked behind the futon. I wondered why she didn't just go into the bathroom. Another knock snapped some sense into me.

I ran, and tripped, to the door and threw it open. There stood Latte Boy, I mean Edward, looking positively godlike. His hair wasn't as messy as usual, but it was still untidy. The green shirt he wore made his eyes stand out phenomenally. I couldn't help at smile at the bouquet of red, white, and pink roses he held in his hand. His smile was gorgeous and his teeth gleamed brightly. "For you" He said, coolly, holding out the bouquet.

I took it graciously from him. "Thank you. They're beautiful." I said, admiring them.

"Of course, the poor flowers could never compare to the heavenly beauty that is standing before me." His eyes focused on mine. Oh jeez, he is dazzling me…again.

I blushed at his compliment. "I'm going to go…uhh…put these in water…" I stumbled over my words. "You can come in if you want." I said quickly.

He nodded once before stepping inside. He immediately gave his attention toward my orange cat lying on the counter. "Hey there little guy." He said softly petting him.

"His name is Stewie." I told him, while getting out an old vase I had picking up dust under the sink. I cleaned it off and placed the flowers in it. They were perfect, just like him.

"ACHOO!"

Someone sneezed from behind my futon. My eyes widened with horror. Edward stopped playing with Stewie and stared at me. "What was that?"

"I…uhh…don't know?" I was a very bad liar, so acting dumb was the _dumbest_ thing I could come up with.

As if on cue, Alice stepped out from behind the futon. "Oh! Here's my contact lens…let me go clean this off…" She said before sprinting into the bathroom.

"I'm sure that's a sign to leave…" I said, cautiously.

He let out a joyous chuckle. "Yes, let's go."

He led me down the stairs and to the outside. He hailed down a cab with the classic New York whistle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said climbing in the cab. He whispered the address to the driver so I couldn't hear. I honestly hated surprises. But this is Edward, his surprise couldn't be too bad. Unless he spent a lot of money on this. I'd rather him not splurge on me.

The cab driver drove through the theatre district then down towards the docks. The only time I had been at this side of the city was when I was first here and was dying to see the Statue of Liberty.

We pulled up to our destination. Edward covered my eyes with a small scarf from his jacket pocket before I could see exactly where we were. "Edward," I whined like a child. "I'm going to trip!"

"I'll never let you fall." He whispered.

And I know he meant it.

He uncovered my eyes and I gasped.

In front of me was a huge party boat. On the top deck there was a table with two chairs set up with candles everywhere. In the corner, there was a small band set up. All along the side of the boats were twinkle lights that shined perfectly with the twilight sky.

"Edward…" I was still in shock. "This must have cost a fortune."

"My friend, Paul, works for the company who owns the boat, he owed me some favors…I got a discount." He explained. "And don't worry about it, you deserve nothing but the best, and that is what I am giving you." I didn't even want to think about how much extra it cost him to pull this on such short notice. His friend, Paul, must have owed him a pretty large favor.

He helped me onto the boat and led me up the stairs to the top deck. On the floor, there were scattered rose petals everywhere. He held out my chair for me before sitting across from me.

"I can't believe you did this for me." I said with a grin on my face as I felt the boat take off from the dock. "It's…so wonderful."

"You are very welcome." He said reaching across the table and holding my small hand in his large one. He turned his head toward the band and gestured them to begin with a nod.

"A band too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Actually, that is my 'band'." He said using his fingers to make quotation marks.

"Really?" I said, intrigued. He did mention a band before. I just remembered about it now. He only mentioned that they weren't serious. Just a small hobby. I looked over. They all looked about my age, except for one kid who looked a few years younger. They were all very tall. All of their skin tones ranged from dark tan to light tan. All darker than Edward's pale complexion.

The band started with soft guitar chords. It sounded like a sweet love song. There were no words, just the smooth music.

A waiter came out and offered us some champagne. "Wow, you really went all out."

"Like I said, you deserve the nothing but the entity of the world." He said, not taking spoiled his eyes off mine.

"Not that all of this isn't amazing or anything, but you really didn't need to do all this for me, I'm not that special." I said, casting my eyes downaward.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my Bella." He said, smirking. "And as for doing things for you, well, be prepared to be rotten."

"You really don't need to spoil me."

"But I want to, Bella." He pushed. "An angel such as yourself deserves it."

I couldn't help but blush. I have been doing a lot of that today. I suppose that was just the effect that Edward had on me.

Our dinner arrived and we ate, discussing things about ourselves. I learned his full name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. His was currently studying to be a doctor, like his adoptive father. He owns a silver Volvo which he never drives because of the slow traffic. He also composes his own music.

Soon, we just started asking the most random and pointless questions we could think of. Favorite color. Most ridiculous Olympic sport in our opinion. When was the last time we went ice-skating? The answer for that from me was never. If I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping over, then how on earth am I suppose to balance on those thin blades, and on ice too!

"I'll have to take you ice skating one day." He told me.

"No way, I'll fall." I objected.

"I will hold your hand the entire time." He vowed.

"You promise you won't let go?"

"I promise with all my heart." A snort was heard from the direction of the band. The biggest of the guys slapped another one on the back of his head. This caused me to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Paul always knows how to ruin the moment." Edward muttered.

"I resent that!" The guy, whom I was guessing was Paul, shot back.

Edward ignored his remark, stood up, and held his hand out to me. "Would you like to accompany me to the dance floor?"

"…I can't dance."

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading." He reassured.

I reluctantly gave him my hand and he lead me to a section of the deck reserved for a dance floor. The background music was soft, so he began to slow dance with me. I kept my entire concentration on my feet, hoping not to step on his own feet.

The night carried on perfectly. Edward surely made sure of that. Every now and then, one of his friends would make a sarcastic remark, other than that, it was the most romantic evening in my life.

"You look tired." Edward observed.

"You danced with me too much." I said with a yawn.

"We're almost at the dock; I have a taxi waiting for us as we speak."

After the boat was docked, he carried me, on a piggy back ride, to the cab. Around fifteen minutes later we were back outside of my apartment. Edward offered to walk me upstairs.

"Tonight was the most amazing night I have ever had." I told him as we reached my door. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Swan." He replied while kissing my hand. I let out a small laugh at his act of courtesy. He let my hand drop as he pulled me into a heated kiss. It was just as magical as the kiss we shared earlier this day. This time I felt like I as floating on a cloud. Edward moved his hands to my lower back as he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my fingers in his messy hair as our mouths moved in harmony.

He pulled away sooner than I would have liked. "Pleasant dreams, Bella." He kissed me once more before departing down the stairs.

With the surreal feeling of this entire night, I already felt like I was in a pleasant dream.

And it was pleasant dreams that awaited me as I slept.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet!**

**Please, please, please, please review! Wow, did I just beg? I'm pathetic.**

**And if anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to voice your thoughts. I'm a very open person, and I'd love to hear everyone's insight. **

**Click the button at the bottom.**

**Goodnight...I wish everyone _pleasant dreams_...of Edward. **


	12. Chapter 12: Optimistic

**There is no excuse that I have to give all of you. I'm sure you all have disowned me by now. I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I guess I've just been so busy with school and life. I deserve to be stabbed with a fork. There's actually a really funny story of my aunt stabbing my mom with a fork when they were teenagers, but I won't get into that. **

**I hope you guys can forgive me for my lack of chapters. But hey, better late than never? **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the magical woman who made a really awesome cameo in the Twilight movie!...yeah, not me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Optimistic

_Bella – POV_

The morning came with a dull gray shine that leaked through my windows. The weather took a dull, unwanted turn from the past few days of sunshine. Thank goodness the rain did not come till_ after_ my magical evening with Latte Boy.

Last night I endured the pleasant dreams that were wished upon me. I couldn't help but notice that I'm falling extremely fast. I just hope that this isn't going too quickly. But, I know he is not like most guys, he is different in the best ways possible. Edward is the fairytale definition of prince charming; I don't have the slightest clue what he could possibly see in me. Not that I have self esteem issues, I simply don't believe I'm worth his time of day.

I contemplated on going to Starbucks this morning to get a good hot cup of something delicious, but what if Edward was working? Wouldn't that make me seem somewhat stalker-ish? (As if I wasn't practically stalking him before…). Deciding to avoid the risk of looking over obsessive, I settled on retrieving some coffee from the deli down the street.

I had the odd feeling of being so light and fluffy. The kind of weird emotion children feel when their eyes open on Christmas morning, or when you win twenty dollars on a scratch off lotto ticket. I felt as if I was flying instead of walking, singing instead of talking, dreaming instead of seeing. I had the feeling I could do anything. I was invincible. In my apartment, Stewie probably thought I was a fool for not being able to wipe this junior high smile off my face. This feeling was deeply inspiring. My keyboard was practically calling out to me. Still smiling, I sat down on my computer chair and turned the power on.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

_You have got to be kidding me_.

I literally growled as I got up and trudged to the front door. Who on earth would be here at ten thirty in the morning? One name came to mind. Alice. Why can't Alice just let herself in like I told her to? I had given her a key and everything! All I know is that this better be pretty frickin' important.

I trudged over to the door and pulled it open with much force. "Alice I told you-". I stopped mid-sentence to see that it was in fact not Alice standing outside my door. I could feel my face becoming hotter as the blush crept up onto my face. Instead of my tiny boss, there stood a very tall tan guy with black hair. However, despite his height he couldn't be any older than eighteen. He had a look of confusion and fear on his face. He was dressed in casual clothing. Like the stuff you would wear to school or something like that. In his hand he held a small basket of some sort. I eyed him as if I was asking him what the heck he was doing here. He simply held out the basket to me and smiled.

"Bella, right?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I sounded like more of a question. Now this guy could either think I'm plain confused or I don't know my own identity. The first one seemed better plausible.

"I'm here on official 'Delivery Business'." He stated flatly, as if he was forced to be here. "Edward wanted to send you this little gift…and he hopes you will meet him at his job at six pm." It was quite obvious he was embarrassed to be Edward's delivery boy. Edward? Jeez, could Jesus up in heaven possibly create a more perfect man? I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my latte boy…

Of course, the basket being practically dangled in front of me snapped me back to reality. I reached for it and took it from his hands. "Thanks…"

"Seth." He said, looking down at me.

"Thank you, Seth. And if you are going to see Edward again, could you tell him that I'll be there?"

"Of course." He smiled once more before giving an awkward wave and heading down the stairs. I closed the door and eagerly ripped off the tissue paper from the top of the basket and gasped at its contents.

In the basket lay two packages of Starbucks ground coffee beans, a Starbucks coffee thermos and a ceramic coffee mug with an image of a beautiful lake during twilight going around its exterior. Also inside of it was a bar of Hershey's chocolate, and a folded piece of paper.

I snatched the paper, and on the inside it read:

_Coffee is on me._

I playfully rolled my eyes and placed the note back into the basket. This guy was unbelievable, in the best possible way. However, he_ was_ studying to be a doctor, so why did he send me a bar of chocolate in the morning? Not the most nutritious of breakfasts. Only I didn't care one bit.

About halfway through my chocolate bar and a cup of coffee later I heard a familiar jingling from my doorknob. About a second or two later Alice came prancing in. but something was a little off…

"Alice? Why are you wearing a crown?"

She didn't answer me. She simply just twirled and danced around the small room all clad in the sparkling diamond tiara and a knee length purple dress. The dress was low cut, but not too much cleavage was shown. Under her bust she had a silver sequin belt and when she twirled, the dress spun along with her. She looked like that Princess Barbie doll that every little girl wants for Christmas.

"Today is me and Jasper's anniversary!" She sang in an opera voice.

"Happy anniversary." I said. I suppose now the whole dress is thing was because of this certain occasion. Alice will never leave the glass half full, she'll overflow it.

"It is happy, isn't it?" She sat down on the floor by me, careful not to wrinkle the silk material of her dress. "And tonight is our super party and you, my dearest, are on the VIP list!"

Gee, I've never been on a VIP list for anything.

"Do you need to me take care of anything?" I asked. Sure I was on the 'too-cool-for-you-VIP-list', but she still was my boss, after all.

"What I want and need you to do is observe and remember because the next party I throw, you are going to help plan and everything!" She paused. "I was actually going to have you help with this one but I'd rather you see what _my_ parties are like" She gave me a huge typical-Alice smile. "And…" her smile turned devilish. "You may want to bring a date. I hope you decide to bring a certain cutie of a latte boy…"

I laughed at her hint and threw a pillow at her that knocked the obnoxious tiara right off her little head.

"Hey!" She cried. "That's coming out of your paycheck!"

Oh, this was getting fun. I figured I might as well play along. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry, _your highness_!"

"Off with your head!"

**

* * *

****-&-&-&-****

* * *

  
**

_Edward – POV_

I was thankful for having the early shift for a change. Although waking up early was not a great pleasure of mine. This particular morning has been quite a busy one. But it's hard to notice when all I see are those beautiful brown eyes replaying through my mind.

I never felt this strongly connected to someone. I better slow down though, one date and I'm already feeling electricity between the two of us when we are near. Not to mention our first kiss was the most cliché thing in the history of romance novels and chick flicks.

I want to learn everything about her. I want to know her deepest goals, and her fears, and the things that make her the happiest. During our date last night I learned most of the basic things, but I wanted to know more, no matter how selfish that sounds.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as Seth came through the glass door.

"Did you give it to her?" I asked, as he was approaching the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, Edward." He said with his barking laugh. "She's looked kind of confused, then shocked, then awestruck."

"Was she…"

"I'm sure she was creped out," He smirked. "It's not everyday that she gets coffee beans and chocolate from mysterious guys who are the essence of tall, dark, and handsome…" I reached over the counter and placed a punch on his shoulder. He backed out and rubbed his arm. "Hey, hey! Play nice now, you beast…I'm pretty sure the thought it was a nice gesture, you know? I could tell. Just by hearing it was from you, her face kind of lit up."

I'm sure my face mirrored hers just now.

"Wow, Edward, this isn't middle school anymore." He joked. "Anyway, I gotta get going, I have to help my mom move the old couch out of the living room and into the basement."

"Have fun with that." I said as he began to leave.

"Oh, you know I wont." He waved.

I slumped against the counter once more.

"Hey Eddie-boy!"

I rolled my eyes. No matter how many times you tell Emmett to do something, it seems to go in one ear and out the other. "Em, how many times have I told you not to-"

"I know, I know, not you call you that. Blah, blah, blah. Party pooper." He said as he readjusted his apron, that was too small for his bulky body. Sometimes I wondered if he was on steroids, but then I remember that I personally would rather not know. "Speaking of parties…Alice called me this morning to make sure you are free this evening."

Alice?

"Why?" I asked. Hopefully this has something to do with Bella.

"She and Jasper's anniversary is today and their having this huge monster blow out to celebrate. She called to make sure that you are Bella's escort-dude." He said while preparing someone's coffee. Bella's escort, eh?

"Escort, eh?" I smiled. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Damn, man. One date and you're already whipped." He said, shaking his head.

"I am not! I just don't mind spending time with a beautiful girl." I smirked. "You taking Rose?'

"Who else?" He asked, sounding almost offended.

"Just making sure…maybe you're whipped too." I muttered.

"Dude, I am not friggen whipped…I just don't mind spending time with a beautiful girl…and boy, oh, boy is she one b-e-a-U-tiful girl." He howled.

"Will you shut up before you drive out all the customers?" I said to him while rolling my eyes. Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop. The place was still packed, and several people had their eyes on Emmett and I. Especially this old woman in the front of the line. She looked at Emmett like he just shouted 'bomb!' on a plane. She eyed me nervously, but I just put on a smile. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?"

**

* * *

****-&-&-&-****

* * *

  
**

_Bella – POV_

Alice and I spent the remainder of the morning running around town, securing the caterer, the DJ, the club, the decorations, and everything in between. My feet were killing me and I'm sure I have at least twelve blisters on each foot.

It was almost a half hour after noon when Alice stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me and put on that satanic smile again. "You know, we're only a couple blocks from Starbucks…"

"Calm down, princess pain-in-the-neck, I'm sure lat- I mean Edward isn't even working." I said. I could hear her snicker as I almost called him 'Latte Boy'.

"Well, how do you know he's _not_ working?…Just to make sure, we should just go and check." She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged my in the direction of my favorite coffee shop. And sooner than later we were standing in front of the double doors.

Once inside, the intoxicating aroma filled my nose and took a deep breath. Maybe I should get a job here…but then that would make me look a little too desperate. Ugh, things are just so difficult. I make one wrong move and I'll look like stalker of the year.

Hoping to see the green-eyed god, I saw Emmett instead. He was behind the counter, looking more bored than usual.

"Hey Em!" Alice greeted.

His head shot up, then back down and he took in Alice's attire. "You know, does that dress come with a personal court jester? Cause' I could really use some serious entertainment."

Alice reached over and hit is muscled chest with her clutch purse. "Is Edward working?" She asked.

"Uhh…actually you just missed him. He left like fifteen minutes ago." Emmett said, shrugging.

He left? Well, so much for my little surprise visit that I didn't even want to go through with. Alice, however, did not even believe him.

"He did not leave, you _liar_! Go get him!" Alice said, narrowing her eyes at Emmett.

"I'm serious, he really did leave!" Emmett reassured, staring down the pixie-like Alice.

"He did _not_!"

"Actually I did."

A velvety smooth voice said from behind us. Both Alice and I jumped at the sudden appearance of the person who I wanted to see most right now. I turned around and my breathing hitched the tiniest bit. Right behind me was Edward in a simple white button-down collared shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Something so average has never looked so good on anyone. Those Abercrombie and Fitch boys have nothing on him.

"Edward!" I smiled and I jumped to give him a hug. Realizing what I had just done, I carefully backed up to make sure it was okay for the sudden contact. He was smiling down at me with adoration. It made my heart flutter at a higher speed.

"Good afternoon, Bella." He said while taking my hand and kissing it lightly. I could feel electric currents as his lips touched my skin.

"What brings you back, Eddie boy?" Emmett asked.

I looked back at Edward and saw him giving Emmett a death glare. "I forgot my phone in the back room." He turned back to me. His face soft again. "I'll be right back." He said before departing quickly through the back door.

"Grumpy pants." Emmett muttered and Alice giggled.

"Emmett, you did remind him about the party, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes I did." He rolled his eyes. "Since when did you get crowned queen of the dictators?" Emmett asked.

"I'd watch what I'd say around me if I were you. I swear, nothing is going to ruin this night, you here me, McCarty?" She said, darkly.

Emmett backed up out of fear. Kind of ironic really. A big guy his size, afraid of a little girl like Alice. I guess it can make sense. Alice did have her scary qualities.

I felt an arm snake its way around my waist. I turned my head and saw the messy bronze colored hair that makes me want to run my fingers through the tangles to feel how soft it was. Creeper, much?

"Well, seeing as it is still early, would it be okay if I took Bella for myself till later?" He asked towards Alice. I sent her a pleading look of my own.

"Absolutely not!" Alice shrieked. My smile disappeared all together.

"Why not Alice, We've done everything we could possibly do. This party is all set to go." I whined. Honestly, I had no idea if everything was done and accounted for. I just wanted to spend time with the cute guy next to me. Gosh, I sound like I'm thirteen.

"We still have to get our hair and make-up and nails and toes done! And not to mention get you a dress with accessories!" She said running off a list that I'm sure was planted in her mind the minute she woke up this morning.

The implication of shopping caused a small groan to escape my lips.

"Oh no, no, no, missy! You are not backing out of this one! All my VIP's must look better than last-minute-sloppy-dress-and-five-minute-make-up. And you know that's not all we have to do! We also have to once over the guest list and make sure everyone else is doing a good job with their duties." She stated. "And plus, you'll get to hang out with him all night. He is your escort after all."

My escort, eh?

I looked up at Edward to see him smiling proudly. "You're my escort?" I asked, smirking.

"Why, yes I believe I am, Miss Swan." He said, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "Now, go. Before Alice breaks my arm to get to you. I'll meet up with you later."

I nodded at him, but before I could do or say anything else, Alice was dragging me out the glass doors of Starbucks.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"First we're heading to my place to check over the guest list and seating chart." She said as we got into a town car that was waiting for her at the end of the block. How does she do that?

The car ride wasn't too time consuming. We were soon at the front door to Alice's apartment. Everything was…different.

Instead of the neat and tidy penthouse I was expecting, it was filled with papers and clothes and presents. It looks like the office max tornado combined with the Barney's tornado and got together with the potter barn tornado and had a party in Alice's living room.

"Please excuse the mess." Alice said, frantically searching through the many papers. "I've been kind of busy; I've had no time to organize." She got a look of satisfaction as she pulled out a baby pink colored binder and a light purple one as well. She handed me the pink one. I'm sure she thought the other one matched her outfit better. She skipped over to a small desk in the corner of the room and tossed me a hot pink highlighter.

"I want you to highlight all the names of the people who have checkmarks next to their names in that binder, got it?" She ordered. I nodded and took a seat on her couch and opened the binder. It didn't look so bad. And it shouldn't take so long. I got to work right away.

All the names were in alphabetical order. By the time I got to 'D' I saw a name that I prayed wouldn't be who I thought it was.

_Tanya Denali. _

How would she know Alice? Why would Alice even be friends with her? What if she saw me with Edward? She was rude to me before me and Edward became and item…I think she might strangle me this time around. All the thoughts like this were floating in and out of my mind.

I looked up and saw Alice lying on her stomach on the floor. Her feet dangling in the air behind her. She had the happiest smile on her face. I couldn't let my automatic assumptions ruin this for her. Hey, who knows? Maybe it's not who I think it is. I'm sure she's not the only Tanya in New York City. I have to be more like Alice, always looking on the bright side of things.

I was on the VIP list to the biggest party I've ever been to. Edward is going to be my escort. And everything will be perfect.

If Alice can be optimistic, then so can I.

**

* * *

I know this isn't the best chapter, but I have promise of drama next chapter.  
**

**So, who else saw the Twilight movie? I saw it Friday. Honestly, I loved it, but it was a bit rushed. But you can't really blame them. It was a long book, and if they tried to match up the book more, then the movie could have easily gone into 3 or 4 hours. Not that I'd mind…but I'm sure some people would just get bored. (Plus the film adaptation of Twilight is a helluva lot better than MY adaptation of The Lottery. Hehh) **

**I'm sure I've lost about 87.3 percent of my readers because of my lack of updating. I'm sorry! But please review and it will make me feel way less guilty. **

**So…hit the button!**

**Buttons are cute. (:**


	13. Chapter 13: Experience

Fail._**Fail.**_** Fail. **_**FAIL**__**. **_

**I apologize to all you people who are asking for an update. I deserve the word 'Asshole' written on my forehead. I have been so busy. It's crazy. My advice to everyone who is in 10 grade or younger, get left back. Being a junior SUCKS. Horribly. And me being the stupid little know it all, had to take multiple AP and honors classes. Not to mention I think I'm failing college Spanish. Ugh! Whatever. **

**I'm going to try much harder to get more updates out, and more frequent. I guess I lost inspiration, but now I found it. And now I'm holding onto it for dear life. I hope you wonderful peoples trust me.**

**Disclaimer man: I own plenty of Twilight merchandise, but I do not own the rights to the actual thing. Depressing, really. The things I would do if I owned Edward Cullen…  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13: Experience

_Bella – POV_

"Which color is better? Pearl blue or choral sky?" Alice asked me holding up two bottles of nail polish that, to me, looked exactly alike.

"The blue one." I said flipping through a magazine as I was getting my much unnecessary pedicure.

"Pearl or choral?" Alice pushed. She glared at me and held the little bottles up higher so I could get a better view.

"Alice, they both look exactly alike…" She looked at me with pleading eyes. The kind of eyes no one could resist. Unwillingly, I gave in. "Ugh! Fine, I pick the choral." No use trying to use common sense with Alice, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind me picking one at random.

"Thank you!" She said in a sing song voice, and skipping happily to the other side of the salon.

This was the part of the day that I secretly dreaded. I'm one of those types that hate getting pampered and prettied up for pretty much anything. Part of me wants to skip this whole party altogether, but another part of me is begging to see Edward again tonight.

I think one side is pulling harder. Much harder.

I swear I have turned into a love sick middle school kid, waiting to see her new boy crush in the lunch room. But he isn't a crush. He is my date for tonight. The thought alone made me all giddy inside. And somehow it caused me to anticipate the party tonight with excitement. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the magazine, but not really focusing on the printed words.

The invites were finished, and I didn't dare ask Alice about the whole Tanya thing. I wouldn't want to bug her with stupid things that most likely I am making up. But what if it was her? And what would she do if she saw me with Edward? I don't even want to think about it. I would most certainly not be pretty.

I need to stop thinking about the worst, or I'll turn into a party pooper. And honestly, I don't want to trouble Alice with my intense thinking expressions. I'll push off my troubles till I get home, I'm sure Stewie wouldn't mind if I sulked a little before I have a good time, no matter how ridiculous that sounds.

I flipped the page on my magazine and began to skim through it, not really caring what was written on the page. The time passed by and soon, the lady was done with my toes, and now they had to dry. Was this ever going to end? One thing I inherited from my mom is her impatience.

I groaned as I sat next to Alice in front of the nail dryers.

"Oh, come on Bella. It's not that long. See? Three minutes and you're done. Can I see your design?" I pulled out my foot from the dryer and wiggled my toes. "Oh, they are so cute! Ashley always does a great job."

"Yeah…so after this we leave?" I inquired.

"Silly Bella!" Alice laughed loudly. "We still have our hair!"

I inaudibly groaned and turned my attention out the window. This was going to be a long, long day. But at least I have something to look forward to tonight. A certain little tune sung by Alice and I popped into my mind.

_Edward, the latte boy._

_

* * *

_**-&-&-&-

* * *

**

_Edward – POV_

"Edward, will you just relax…or just get a new shirt? That shirt is a just a plain failure."

Seth was lounging on my black leather couch, eating out of a bag of Doritos, as I kept fidgeting with the collar on my shirt. It would not just stay flat down. I pushed it down again, but the collar was a defect. Maybe he was right, get a new shirt.

I began to unbutton my shirt as I turned back to my closet. I pulled out a new shirt and replaced the other one with it. I smoothed out the collar to my liking, and took one look at myself in the mirror. I turned around and looked back at my best friend.

"How do I look?"

Seth looked me over once, and then got a humorous expression on his face. "Edward, man, those pants are way to short."

Confused by what he said, I looked down and sure enough my ankles were seen just below the hem line. I looked back at Seth and glared.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice a breeze on your ankles." He said with a deep chuckle. I picked up one of my sneakers and chucked it at him. It ended up hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch!...Look, I have some dressy clothes next door from my cousin's wedding. Let me go next door and get them. We're practically the same size. No worries." He said as he sat up, and began to walk toward my front door.

I crashed on the couch just where Seth was just sitting. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem man."

I heard the door close and I laid down and made myself comfortable while I wait. I don't have the slightest idea why I am so nervous. I suppose it could be that this is the first 'super' party I've been to in a long time. Honestly I have no idea what to expect. All I know is that when it comes to Alice Brandon, she does not hold back.

But maybe that's not what has my nerves jumping around…I think it's much more than that. It must be the beautiful woman that I have the great pleasure of escorting tonight. Bella Swan.

The thought of her smile brought a smile of my own to my face, easing me. It was so hard to believe how much I am hooked on her. It still amazes me that there is some kind of force pulling me toward her. She was almost like a drug to me.

I desperately wanted to make tonight to be sort of special. Although, it would be hard for us to spend alone time together. I knew well that Alice will have her party packed with the Manhattan elite. And from what I know about Bella, she isn't used to ostentatious parties like the one that would be happening this evening, so I want to make sure that she has the best time she could possibly have tonight.

Before my thoughts progressed any further, Seth walked in through the door and dropped a pair of folded pants on top me. "This should be better." He said.

I grabbed the clothes and quickly changed in my bedroom. This time the pants were a smidge too long, but I rolled them up twice, and they had a perfect fit. I exited my bedroom and modeled the pants for Seth.

"I feel like such a girl right now." He said with a look of disgust. "Seriously? What are we doing?"

"Picking an outfit that would be suitable for tonight?"

"My point exactly." He said. We both ended up laughing very loudly. Afterwards, I looked myself over in the mirror once again. My hair was in its usual untidy state. I slid my hands through it trying to smooth it out. It didn't work, so I left it like it was.

"I guess I'm ready to go." I said, glancing at the clock. It was too early to be ready. I let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long, long day.

Unless I did something about it.

"So, when are you picking Bella up?' Seth asked from his previous place on the couch.

I paced a couple times, back and forth, thinking. "I'm not sure…But I was hoping she can be ready early. I want to take her someplace before the party."

"Where would you take her?" He questioned.

I took a seat on the chair adjacent from the couch. "I don't know. I want to spend some time with her, you know before the crazy party. But I have two problems. One, who knows how long Alice is keeping her captive, and two, I have no idea where I even could take her." I gave Seth a pleading glance, for a little assistance.

"Why don't you just take her…around the city? Edward, I don't know!"

I thought for another second. "Where would you take a girl?"

"Uhh…around the city? Maybe the park-"

"The park! That's perfect!" I jumped up from the chair and frantically searched around for my phone. I found it sitting on an end table and flipped it open, scrolling to find the number. Once found, I decided to send a text message incase she was busy. After pressing the send button, I sat back down on the chair near Seth.

"Who did you just text? Bella?" He asked, beginning to flip through channels on my television.

"Yeah. I asked her if she could be done early, and that I wanted to take her somewhere before the party." I said, letting my head fall back against the chair.

"So, you going to take her to the park?" He asked. I simply nodded my head. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I opened to find a new text. I smiled.

"What'd she say?"

I read the text message over, making sure I didn't read it wrong. "She said she asked Alice, and Alice said sure. I have to pick her up in a half an hour at her apartment."

"Good. You got what you want. Now I'm going to go get what I want." Seth said, getting off my couch.

"And what is that?"

"Food. You need to do some shopping your house is empty." He complained, while opening my front door.

I laughed. "Well…blame Paul."

"I always do!"

**

* * *

-&-&-&-

* * *

**

_Bella – POV_

The text message from Edward made me anticipate this evening much more than I already did. And the timing was magnificent. The stylist had just finished my hair about a minute or two before my phone vibrated.

I asked Alice if it was okay if I could just skip the hour long make-up applying to go with Edward. We compromised on letting the stylist just giving me some eyeliner and lip gloss, and then I can go. She was very reluctant to let me go, but it _was_ the latte boy who was asking, and he is not easily ignored.

Alice, then, had one of her cars pick me up. It amazes me how she always has someone ready for her whenever she needs it. I suppose that's just the way Alice is. Also, her driver was prepared with the dress that Alice bought me for tonight's occasion. I still haven't seen what it looks like.

The driver dropped me off in front of my building. I thanked the driver then climbed the never ending stairs to my apartment. I gently laid the covered dress on my futon and unzipped it. I gasped as I stared at the midnight blue, strapless silk chiffon dress that lay before me. It was gorgeous. It was a flowing dress with oversized sequins embroidered around the bust. The material felt so smooth and fragile. Alice must have spent a fortune. And honestly, I will be trying my very best not to ruin it.

It ended up fitting perfectly. It came down to just below my thigh, at first I thought it was a bit too short, but that nervousness warred off the longer I spent in the dress. Alice had written a note, and left it in the dress bag, instructing which shoes to wear. And much to my enjoyment, they had a very low heel. And the color, of course, matched perfectly to the dress.

The shoes were a little difficult to walk in. I haven't worn heels in years because of my discomfort. But I'm hoping that they will become easier as the night goes on. I'd much rather not be tripping over myself while I'm with Edward. That would be embarrassing.

I glanced in the mirror once more, fixing my dress and hair. I barely even recognized myself. Well, I remembered my face, but not my attire. I felt so different and weird, in a good way, in this outfit. I smiled at my reflection.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard. I panicked and checked the mirror to make sure I looked okay. Answering the door my mouth hung open in shock. There Edward stood looking more like a male model than anything. He wore black dress pants that were rolled up at the ends, a white collared shirt, and a black suit jacket, and a black tie. I felt completely inadequate standing near him. I closed my mouth before he noticed me staring at him, and smiled. He smiled back…crookedly.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"So do you." I blurted out, and then regretted it. "I mean, you look very handsome." Nice save, Bella.

"Why thank you." He said, reaching for my hand. "You ready to go?" He asked. I simply nodded, and he led me downstairs to the waiting cab. He opened the door for me and I scooted into the back of the cab. However, on the seat was a very random loaf of bread. I sat down, and picked up the bread, about to ask what it is doing there, but Edward took it from my hands and set in down on the seat beside him.

"Central Park South." He said to the driver. I looked at him in confusion, and then referred to the loaf of bread. He looked at me, smiling. "What do you expect we feed the ducks without this bread?" He asked.

"Feeding ducks? Edward, I am way too overdressed for that. What if something happens to my dress? Alice will never let me hear the end of it!" As I was ranting on he held up his hand, directing me to stop.

"Don't worry, Bella. I promise nothing will ruin you or your dress tonight." He said. I truly believed him.

The cab ride wasn't too long. We arrived in a matter of minutes. Edward helped me out of the cab, and we walked hand in hand to the pond. We stopped on the grass, and I was mentally applauding myself for not tripping on the grass. There was a grouping of ducks swimming around the pond. Edward held out the bread for me to take a piece. I broke a slice into smaller pieces and watched the ducks as they attacked them.

Edward chuckled as he mimicked my movements. His laughter was contagious, and I giggled too. "Who knew someone could get so much joy throwing bread at animals."

He smiled at me, "I'm not sure, but I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, you saved me from two extra hours of beauty torture." I added, throwing more bread into the water.

"You don't need it anyway." He said. I looked at him with disbelief. Disbelief in that this kind of guy actually exists, and that I can call him mine. I can call him mine, right?

The bread was gone, and Edward escorted me to a nearby vacant bench. We had a perfect view of the lake, and the New York City skyline. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was covered in clouds of different shades of pinks and oranges. We had a comfortable silence, staring at the setting sun. But now I had something bothering me, and it would not go away.

"Edward, can I ask you a question." I should make sure, just incase I start having an overactive imagination.

"Anything." He said.

"Are we…umm…" I paused. "dating?"

He looked at me, confused. I knew it was a dumb question, and I was fool enough to ask it. But instead of telling me how much of an idiot I was, he grinned.

"Do you want to be dating me?" He asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Oh, I see how it is. He was going to just kid around with me. I scooted closer to him. "I don't know…I'm sure there are plenty other attractive guys that can get me free coffee…"

His forehead creased. "Really? But none of those other guys get the pleasure of escorting you to an exclusive party tonight, are they?"

"No, I don't believe so."

He chuckled, ending our little game. He cupped my face in his hands, they were a little cold, but their contact with my skin felt like I was on fire. "Bella," He said before pressing his lips gently to mine. My heart began to race, and I felt like I was about to faint right then. Thank god I didn't. Much to my dismay, he pulled away and removed his hands from my face. He pulled my hands into his, and intertwined our fingers together. "Maybe I should do this the right way." He paused for a moment, before talking again. "Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and looked down at our hands. He was so amazing in everyway. There could only be one answer to that question. I looked back up into his vibrant emerald eyes and locked a gaze with him. "Of course, Edward."

He looked relieved, although I wouldn't understand why. Who could say no to him? He was pretty much perfect in every way. I didn't deserve him one bit. But, I'm selfish, and if he wants me to be his girlfriend then who am I to say no?

"Good, because I was not going to take 'no' for an answer" He said giving me a chaste kiss. And I doubted he would.

**-&-**

We didn't spend much longer at the park. The sun was almost totally out of the sky, and the party was going to start soon. Neither of us wanted to feel the wrath of Alice.

We grabbed a cab, thanks to Edward ability to pull of the 'cab-calling-whistle', and he helped me into the back.

"Hey, you said you had a car…so where do you keep it?" I asked, as the driver pulled into the traffic.

"It's in Somers at my family's house. Like I said, I'd rather walk and do cabs, it's easier."

"Doesn't that end up costing a lot?" I questioned.

"Kind of, but I mostly walk. That's why I got a job close to my apartment." He smiled. I smiled back at him. "I'll have to take you to meet Carlisle and Esme one day. They'll love you. I know they will."

Meeting his parents hasn't ever crossed my mind since we met. Sure he says they will love me, but how sure can he be? What if they end up hating me? He saw the worry in my face, and stroked my hand gently to comfort me.

"Don't worry about it, my Bella." He assured. "They will love you." He repeated.

I nodded in agreement, but my mind was farthest from agreeing with him. I decided to drop the subject there. I was on my way to a party. There was no need to dampen the mood.

"Excited?" I asked.

"As long as you are by my side, I will have the best time of my life tonight." He kissed my cheek.

The rest of the cab was spent in comfortable silence. The cab pulled up to the curb on the venue. Edward helped me out of the cab, and he led me up the concrete steps that led to the main entrance.

The entire place looked so different from this morning. Everything was in its place, the DJ was already playing music, the strobe lights were on, and the bartenders were getting everything ready. On the railings in the balcony were neon colored twinkle lights that snaked around them. The staff was walking around with platters of finger foods and drinks. Not many people have arrived yet, but I know the guest list was very long. I looked around in amazement. This graciously beat every party I've ever been to.

"Bella!" I looked to where my name was being shouted and Alice was sprinting towards me. Her hair was curled in little ringlets, and she was dressed in a silver silk dress that fit her perfectly. She looked gorgeous. "Oh Bella! You're here!" She said, loudly. Then Jasper came behind her, pulled her into a sweet embrace and kissed her head. I almost felt like I was intruding. "Jasper, you remember Bella?"

"Of course. It's nice to see you Bella. You look beautiful." He said, snaking his arm around Alice's waist.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"And this is Bella's escort, Edward." Alice chimed in.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said, shaking Jasper's hand. Jasper nodded.

A large group of people walked into the club, and Alice tugged on Jasper's arm. "Oh! More people!" She said excitedly. "I'm going to catch up with you later, Bella. Enjoy the party." She kissed my cheek, and then skipped off to the new arrivers.

My eyes turned to the dance floor and I grimaced. Edward caught that. "Would you like to get a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I'd most likely do anything to keep me from dancing.

We walked up to the bar Edward ordered us two glasses of champagne. Figuring we might as well not get started with something stronger. We playfully toasted each other and took a drink. More people started coming in, and the dance floor became more and more popular.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked me, after we finished our drinks.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"You danced with me on the boat, and that was a moving vehicle." He countered

Damn, he had me there. "Yeah, but that was just the two of us. And I have a feeling that this dancing is more vigorous. I'll be falling on my face within the first thirty seconds."

He laughed at me. "Silly Bella, do you honestly believe I will let you fall?"

I sighed. "Fine, if you really want to."

"I'm not forcing you Bella…if you really don't want to…" He looked at me with smoldering eyes. It was obvious that I was going to give in with him _dazzling_ me like that!

"Let's go." I said, reluctantly. He smiled proudly and pulled me onto the dance floor. I didn't recognize the song playing, but a bunch of girls dancing around me seemed to know all of the words by heart. That made me feel so out of touch, but not as out of touch I felt when Edward starting mouthing the words along with the danceable beat.

"_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance_." I laughed as he guided me in dancing. Dancing with Edward is a hell of a lot less awkward then how I would normally dance.

The song changed once again and Edward knew the words to the next song. He moved my along to its rhythm, that was a little slower than the previous song. I felt like I was weightless in his arms. He made it so simple, just flowing to the music. Was there anything he wasn't good at?

That thought was followed by his velvet voice singing. "_You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_."

"I wish I could be seventeen forever." I said. I wasn't sure how he heard me over the blaring music but he did.

"I wouldn't. If you were seventeen forever, think about all of the experiences you were be missing out on."

"I guess you're right." The conversation ended there, and I couldn't think of any other experiences I would need. I had Edward, and we were dancing, and I was not making an idiot of myself. Life couldn't get better.

The night progressed. Alice made a little speech, thanking everyone who came, and her and Jasper shared a slow dance, then everyone joined in. Edward let me stand on his feet while he moved around the dance floor. Soon after the music picked up the rhythm and I was once again surrounded by sweaty bodies dancing like this was the last dance of their life.

I must admit, I was having the best time ever. I was fully happy to be there. It was the most fun I've had in such a long time. And having my personal latte boy with me just made it worth so much more.

Alice came up to me at some point, dragging Emmett and a girl I didn't know with her. The girl was tall, blonde, and overall beautiful. My self-esteem dropped to the floor with just a look at her.

"Bella!" Alice gave me a hug. "Are you having fun?!"

"Yes, Alice." I shouted over the music. "This party is amazing."

"Hey Bella!" Emmett greeted.

"Hey Emmett." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Edward you remember Rosalie?" Emmett asked. Edward nodded, and then acknowledged Rosalie with a friendly nod. "Bella, this is my girlfriend, Rose."

"Nice to meet you." She said. I nodded and shook her hand. She seemed nice.

"We're going to go dance some more, catch up with you later, Bella!" Alice said. Edward pulled me back towards him and we continued dancing to the beat.

It was nearing eleven, and the party was still pumping. But I was completely parched. I asked Edward if we could take a drink break. He nodded and led the two of us off the dance floor. The first level bar was packed, so Edward led us to the upstairs one where it was less crowded. Edward ordered himself a beer, I didn't know what to get so he got me a Sex on the Beach. Surprisingly I liked it. Normally I wasn't an alcohol person.

While we were searching for a place to sit, I saw the face of the last person who I ever wanted to see, ever. The blonde head of Tanya.

So my assumptions were right. This was the thing I was dreading most all day. I convinced myself that it wasn't her name on that list, but it just so happens that it was. And to top it off, I was here with Edward, my boyfriend, and her ex-boyfriend. I don't need anyone to tell me that she was most likely going to start some much unnecessary drama if she knew.

I don't think Edward saw her because he simply pulled out a chair for me at one of the small available tables. The music wasn't as loud up here, and there was a thumping feeling in my ears. I sneakily turned around and looked to see if Tanya was still there. She wasn't. I was hoping with all my might that she didn't see me. Edward must have noticed my discomfort.

"You alright?" He asked, well, more like shouted. He scooted closer to me so we wouldn't have to scream across the table.

"I'm…fine. I'm just a little tired. Plus, it's hot in here." I stated. I better not worry him with my troubles. If I could avoid the problem, I will.

"Would you like to step outside for some fresh air?"

"Sure." I said.

He pushed through the crowd, dragging me behind him. We got outside and cool air of the night was very refreshing. I leaned on Edward and exhaled. I had to believe that everything would be fine. He was here, with me. What could go wrong?

"Edward? Is that you?"

_That. _

That is what could go wrong.

"Hello Tanya." He said. He didn't sound pleased by her being here. But there she was. She was wearing a very skimpy looking blood red dress, her hair in an up-do with blonde waves sticking out. She wasn't nearly as attractive as Rosalie, but she still had her own quality, no matter how skanky it was.

"You here alone?" She asked. I've heard of 'dumb-blonde' but was she freaking blind?

"No," Edward said with some pride. "I'm here with my date, Bella." He pulled me closer to him in a protective sort of way. It gave me some ease.

"So what? Is she your little girlfriend or something?"

"Actually yes, she is." Edward said, getting protective again. I felt like a child, that couldn't open her mouth and stand up for herself. But that's just the kind of person I am.

Tanya turned her attention away from Edward to glare at me. "I should have known someone like her would be a man-stealer."

I stepped away from Edward and took a step towards Tanya. "I am _not_ a man-stealer." I defended. Usually I'd never stand up for myself like this, but she was pushing the limit.

"Oh, I believe you are, _bitch_."

The spat the last word with venom in her voice. I couldn't sense Edward tensing up and stepping toward me, but I ignored him. I don't know what came over me; I took another step toward Tanya, and gave her a little push. I hated violence, but this was really getting me going.

She regained her balance, and then eyed me with hatred. She sauntered forward in a fast motion and gave me a push.

It was just my luck that I was standing near the stairs. I saw Edward reach forward to grab me, but it happened too quick. I felt myself falling backwards, and never touching the ground. I reached my hands out to find anything to grab a hold onto, but nothing was there. I sucked in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt my head hit the edge of a step; it hurt so badly. Before I could register anything else I could feel myself losing consciousness.

And then everything was black.

_This was one experience I could have lived without. _

_

* * *

_**I love throwing people down stairs (in stories) it's so much fun! …ish. **

**Twilight DVD comes out FIVE DAYS before my birthday. Happy birthday to ME! Muahaha! **

**Poor Bella. I hope you all liked that chapter. Over 5,000 w0rds. New record. I'm very proud. I'm sorry if there were muchos mistakes. I was kind if rushing-ish to get this out to you peeps. **

**So…thoughts? Ideas? Complaints? Praise? **

**Send me a review!**

**They'll make me so happy. And trust me, you guys want me to be happy. Gq2m. (Giggling quietly to myself)**


	14. Chapter 14: Falling

**I was going to have this out last week, but FF was being tranny and I couldn't log on. Then my Microsoft word was being tranny as well. It wont let me open any documents. It's been killing me, especially with schoolwork. Ughhh. **

**This chappie is a little shorter than usual. I didn't really have much to write for this. And THANK YOU to all you cuties that I call my wonderful reviewers. You guys make me wanna dance! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight…I'd never put JB on the NM soundtrack. Haaaa. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14: Falling

I awoke to an annoying constant beeping sound and an irritating brightness on the other side of my closed eyelids. I shifted my body a little and felt a terrible pain all over my body. I groaned out loud. My head was practically killing me. My throat felt as dry as Nevada and I had a type of soreness that made me feel as if I had gotten hit by a exceptionally large truck. Where was I?

I thought back to the last memories I had to figure out what I remember recently happening. Uhh…Alice's party. Dancing with Edward. Having a drink. Going for a walk. Fighting with Tanya.

Wait.

Fighting with Tanya.

I can't exactly recall the deep extent of the argument, but the reason was bluntly obvious. She was evidently pissed that I was there at the party with Edward. I have no idea what she was there in the first place. She was psychotic, in a way of wording it. The last thing I need is to be on the hit list of the bitter ex-girlfriend.

Although, I must admit that Edward is certainly worth it. He treats me so wonderful, and I love being around him. He stood up for me when Tanya was bitching out.

I heard a door open, my eyes were still shut. I didn't have the much needed strength to open them. My head was pounding so hard. I tried not to think about it, despite how difficult that task might be. I focused my mind on the footsteps. A moment later I felt a cool hand on my forehead, then soft lips on my cheek. I took the deepest breath I could. It smelled better than any cologne on the market. No one could ever bottle that intoxicating scent. Edward.

I savored the moment. I felt so safe and cared for when he's near me like this. His hand too my tiny one into his, and he started rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

My thoughts of Edward pulled me away from reality, and I almost didn't notice the sound of another set of footsteps walking in.

"How long till she wakes up?" The velvety smooth voice of my latte boy put me at ease for a moment. His tone was almost urgent, and tremendously worried. It was apparent that he cared so much for me. I don't really know what it is about me that makes him so attracted to me, but I hope it keeps his attention for the rest of eternity. I know I'd never find anyone better than Edward.

"By the looks of her stability right now, it won't be too long. Most likely she'll be regaining consciousness within the hour." The other voice said.

"Thank you, doctor." Edward said.

Whoa, doctor? Doctors mean hospitals. Sigh. I cannot even begin to imagine how ridiculous I look right now. I'm probably covered in bruises, my hair all over the place, and IV's stuck inside my arm. Part of me wanted Edward to leave, and not allow him to see me like a train wreck, but a stronger part of me wanted him to stay and keep me company.

I heard more footsteps leaving. I guessed it was the doctor because Edward still had his fingers intertwined in mine. It felt lovely.

"Oh, Bella…" Edward sighed. I can't envision what must be going through his mind right now. I'm sure he's blaming himself for the mishap with Tanya. But it really wasn't. He wasn't the one who pushed me. His hand left mine, and I was saddened by the loss of contact. Was he going to leave the room? I relaxed with relief as his gently tugged on a lock of my hair. I think he was twirling it.

I had a sudden urge to just look at his flawless face. I moved my head a little, and let out an involuntary groan. Edward let go of my hair, and his hands were now holding mine. "Bella?" Edward asked, anxiously.

I slowly lifted my eyelids, and blinked a couple of times. The lamination in the room was far to bright for my liking. I slowly turned my head in the direction of Edward. Regardless of his evident handsomeness, he looked like he had been through hell. He had dark bags started to emerge from underneath his brilliant green eyes. His lids were kind of droopy, like he hadn't slept in days. I'm sure that my current state was tormenting him.

But just by him being here for me, made a small, grateful, smile play upon my lips.

"Hi." I said lamely. What else was I entitled to say? And my voice sounded very groggy. Almost like it wasn't even my voice at all. And I think my throat got even more parched than before.

"Hi." He repeated. Relief washed over his face. And that set me at ease too. I didn't want him to be overly full of concern all because of me. But it was nice, anyways.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked, or in a better tern, croaked.

"About 13 hours." He said, with careful sigh.

"That long?" I asked in disbelief. I'm sure other people in my situation have been asleep for longer, but for me, personally, I felt like I've been asleep for about 10 minutes. It's weird what falling and hitting your head does to you.

"Yeah. I've been so worried about you. I haven't slept at all. Alice left about an hour or so ago. She hadn't slept either, do I sent her home to get some rest."

"Did I completely ruin her night?" Guilt filled up my body. It was the night of Alice's anniversary party, and she had to spend it in the hospital. I felt horrible.

"She said it didn't matter. She just wants you to be okay." Edward reassured.

"That sounds like her. She's such a great person." I laid my head back onto the not so comfortable pillow and rested my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, resting his hand on my forehead and rubbing it gently.

"Utterly horrific. I have aches everywhere. But when you're near me it kind of goes away." I sneaked one eye open and saw a genuine smile form on his lips. I opened both eyes as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my awaiting lips. I'm not sure if I was my imagination or not, but I think the beeping on the heart monitor quickened. I silently hoped it was just in my head, and Edward didn't hear it. How embarrassing.

"I should go get the doctor. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you awake."

I groaned again. I hated doctors. I hated hospitals. I leaned down and placed one last kiss on my lips before departing out of the room.

**

* * *

-&-&-&-**

_

* * *

Edward – POV_

It's accurate to say that I have been a complete mess all night.

I wasn't surprised to see Tanya there. She made sure she was good friends with all of the important socialites in New York City, in order to keep high on the public social status pyramid. I believe it was only to get invited to these extravagant parties that are being thrown by the wealthy community. I remember her always trying to drag me along, but I always refused and made a simple excuse for my absence.

I have to admit that I don't find these gatherings as my favorite things to do, but when I was dancing with Bella, it didn't seem so bad. She said that she wasn't an excellent dancer. Honestly, she wasn't. But it didn't matter to me. Dancing with her was an enjoyable activity. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I'm sure if I was dancing with Tanya, it would be as great.

That brings the topic of Tanya up again.

I could not believe how careless she acted. I have known her to have a jealous side, but I never knew it would be so prominent. And now because of her hideous actions my Bella has been hurt a great deal, and is now hospitalized. I'm sure if she wanted to, Bella could possibly press charges. I'd testify for her any day. I'll always be there for her, as long as she wants me here.

Although, I could understand if she wouldn't want to see me anymore. I'm the one who got her into this predicament. In a way, at least. I shouldn't have given Tanya that extra fuel to build her anger. I should have been able to catch Bella when she had fallen backwards. I wish I could redo it, and make sure she was safe. But I know I can't, so right now I'll do all I can to care for her.

When she woke up, a huge relief washed over me. It was so nice to see her beautiful brown eyes once again. Despite how long she had been sleeping, she still looked very tired. It was easily seen that she was in pain. I just want to take it all away, and make it better.

I'm sure that now she was awake the doctor would want to see her. I kissed her plump lips one last time before making my departure into the hallway of the hospital. Just like the rooms, the hallway was brightly lit. I reached the nurses station and asked for her doctor. The nurse said he'd be up in a few moments. I thanked her and made my way back to Bella's room.

She was lying on her back, her eyes closed, and her eyebrows were squinted together. I walked over to her and sat down on the chair adjacent to her bed.

"Still hurts?" I knew the answer. I just needed some reassurance.

"Yeah…but this room is just too bright." She complained. Although, it didn't sound much like a complaint. Bella wasn't really the whiney type. The way she said it made it sound more like an observation. Knowing the light was making her uncomfortable I stood up and flicked one of the light switches off. The room became dimmer, and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said, appreciatively, in her groggy voice.

"You're welcome." I said as I sat back down onto my chair. I took her small fragile hand into mine and placed a kiss upon it. At the same moment, the doctor walked in. She noticed that Bella was awake and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." The doctor greeted. "I'm Dr. Meyer, it's good to see you awake." Bella gave Dr. Meyer a weak smile. "Can you tell me where your most central pains are?"

"Uhh…mostly my head and my back, and my arm."

The doctor continued questioning Bella, and also explaining the extent of the damage. I didn't listen in much. I knew it all already. Nothing was too serious. She would be able to get out of here by tomorrow. I tried not to focus in on what was wrong with her, I only thought about that she would be out of here very soon.

The doctor gave Bella some pain medicine for her aches. I hoped it worked soon. I didn't like seeing her in pain. It made me feel terrible. And it made me think that it was my fault. I couldn't help but think that way.

"You should get some sleep." Bella said, taking me away from my thoughts. I looked at her. It seemed more like a demand than a request. "You haven't slept at all, did you?"

"I couldn't." I said. "I was far too preoccupied."

"Please get some sleep?" She pleaded.

"I'm not leaving this room." I stated. "But I'll sleep in this chair if it'll make you happy."

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" It was sweet that Bella thought more about me than herself. I kissed her hand once more and I gave her a smile.

"I'll be just fine, my Bella." I leaned over and kissed her one last time, before slouching into the chair and shutting my eyes.

**-&-**

"…And that's when Edward practically forced me to go home. And of course I felt bad that he was still here, and he hadn't slept either. I thought he might have gone home after I did, but I guess he didn't. He's so sweet. Bella, you're very lucky you have a guy like him. I can tell that he cares so much about you. So how are you feeling? Do you want me to get a nurse to give you some more pain pills?" The high soprano voice of Alice had woken me up. I'm sure she didn't mean to. And I was sincerely flattered at what she thought of me and my relationship with Bella.

"No, I'm fine for now. Thanks, Alice." Bella said. Her voice was sounding more awake than before. She must be feeling better. "I'm so sorry I ruined your night." She apologized.

"Oh, Bella you didn't ruin it…okay you kind of did…but it wasn't on purpose! I blame Tanya. I never really liked her. She was too high strung for my taste. It's just that my family is kind of good friends with her family, so she got an invite that way. Whenever I'm around her she is always bragging about everything she has. So annoying. I don't know why Edward would date her. He doesn't seem like that type of guy. Oh well, the past is the past. And now he's with you. And I can tell he's happy with you. I spotted you two while you were dancing. You guys look like you were having the time of your life!" Gee, Alice could sure keep her mouth running. A sly smile came across my lips.

I yawned audibly to let them know that I was awake. I sat up straight in the chair and averted my eyes to the two ladies chatting next to me. Alice was sitting on the bed next to Bella, who was now sitting up, and looking much better than before. They both looked at me simultaneously and grinned.

"Morning sleepy head." Bella said with a hint humor in her voice.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked, as I stretched out my arms and back.

"A couple hours. Alice just came in a few minutes ago." Bella explained.

"I wanted to see if Bella was hungry. Hospital food is so tragic." Alice sighed.

"I could go get you something to eat if you want." I offered.

Bella put her hand up. "No, you're still probably tired. You don't have to."

"No, no." I pushed. "Alice just got here. I'm sure she'd like to spend some more time with you. Now, what do you want?" I asked.

"Uhh…" She put her index finger on her chin and lifted her gaze to look at the ceiling. It was plainly adorable. "I would like a muffin and a coffee…"

This made me smile. "At least I get my employee discount." I laughed lightly. As did the girls. "Alice, would you like anything?'

"Uhm, I'll have the same thing as Bella."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

**-&-**

When I arrived there, I quickly found out that Emmett was working this afternoon. He asked about how Bella was. I told him she was going to be just fine. He mentioned something about maybe stopping by later to see her. I picked up their order and told Emmett I'd see him later.

The air was a little chilly today. I was glad to be holding warm coffee in my hands. I stepped outside of the little Starbucks and started walking down the busy streets.

"Edward!"

I stopped in my tracks. I groaned out loud, unintentionally. I knew that voice anywhere. And to be truthful, that is the last voice I want to hear at the moment. The ran up from behind me and stopped in front of me.

"Hello, Tanya." I said with an annoyed edge to my voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your girlfriend. I didn't mean for her to actually get hurt. It's just-"

"Save it, Tanya." I said, as I tried to get around her. But she kept getting in my way.

"I'm serious. I feel_ so_ bad." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me. I'm sorry. I miss you, Edward. I know you have a new girlfriend, but can't we be friends?"

"I don't think so." I said. I pushed past her and began walking, and she followed.

"Why not?" She pressed. I simply wanted to tell her to back off and leave me alone, but I didn't want to be too rude.

"I don't believe a friendship between us will work." I stated.

"Come on. This isn't because of _her_ is it? Don't you see how that little skank is manipulating you? "

I stopped walking, and she mimicked my movement, or there lack of. I looked at her straight in the eyes, to make my point absolutely clear. "_That_ is why we can't be friends or anything even remotely close."

She glared at me. "You act like you're in love with her or something." I was taken aback by this. Was it love? Did I love her? Was that the reason I cared so much for her? Was that why I wanted to take all the pain away. Isn't it a little too early for love? "I know I'm right." She continued, "Whatever Edward. Just don't come crawling back to me when you realized she wasn't as fulfilling as you thought she would be." And with that said she stalked off in another direction. I was still stuck in my mind as I began walking my way back to the hospital. Could it be love? It is a possibly. A very high possibility.

Well, if it wasn't love yet, I knew that I must be falling. Falling like Bella did last night. Except this is a good kind of falling. However, I don't know how Bella feels about this. Could she love me back? I'm sure she could.

I finally arrived at the hospital. I gave Bella and Alice their muffins and coffee. I noticed how Bella's face lit up when I arrived. Her smile reached all the way up to her eyes. I was glad she looked so much better than before. I took my seat in the chair and watched as Alice chatted away with Bella listening intently, and enjoying her muffin.

It might not be love right now, but I know I must be falling.

**

* * *

Feelings are emerging! This chapter was just some closure with Tanya. I believe she is gone…or is she? Anything can happen. **

**I got a review asking what the two songs in the previous chapter were. Those songs were "Seventeen Forever' by Metro Station, and "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance with You" by Black Kids. **

**1 thing, 2 say, 3 words, 4 you…**

**Please Review…lovelies! **

**Success!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bliss

**UPDATE! Woots for Chapter fifteen!**

**Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! You are all beautiful. This chapter took me forever to write. I kept writing something than changing it. I hope you guys enjoy the final product. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming Twilight. (Maybe that's why it's called a **_**disclaimer**_**…)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Bliss

_Bella – POV_

Edward arrived back to the hospital soon afterwards. I was so happy. Not only did he bring my favorite coffee and muffin, I was just overall filled with joy to see him. He is perfect and caring. And he's been treating me so well. Sigh.

While I was eating Edward was looking at me with his dazzling smile. When I turned away so did he. But when I looked back at him, he seemed to be contemplating something. I'm not so sure what he could be concentrating on. I ignored it and continued to nibble on my muffin as Alice chatted away about her time at the party before my accident.

"…And it doesn't matter that you managed to fall down the stairs at this party. Emmett's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and Rosalie and I have agreed to plan it together…and of course we'll need your help too. Plus, we're planning it to be a surprise party so you can't tell him anything. He thinks that Rose is taking him out alone that night. So he has no clue. And that goes for you too, Edward!"

Edward looked up at Alice and nodded. "Secret's safe." He promised.

I smiled at him and continued to listen to Alice. She kept going on about some specifics of what she wants at this next party. Truthfully, the thought of another party made my head ache even more. Although I'm sure Alice will personally review the guest list to make sure a certain someone is excluded from this occasion.

Alice stayed for a little while later, until Jasper called her and she excused herself and promised she'd be back to see me tomorrow. I told her she didn't have to, but of course she insisted that she must.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep." I told Edward. We were watching some mindless sitcom. He looked very tired, and I'm sure he was hungry too. He needs to relax. He looked a little tense to me.

"I'm not leaving, Bella." He persisted.

"Edward, you can't sleep in a chair all night." I argued.

"I slept here last night. It's really not all that bad, Bella." He said. He crossed his arms and slouched into the chair, to prove his point that he indeed was not leaving.

I playfully glared at him. "Isn't your back killing you?"

"It's not too bad." He retorted. "At least the chair has a cushion."

I feel horrible. I can't imagine how uncomfortable that chair must be. I unintentionally made a rash decision that I didn't even think about. I scooted over on my hospital bed and patted the empty space next to me. "Just for a little while, we can find a movie or something on TV, kay?" I suggested.

He eyed me for a moment before joining me on the lumpy hospital bed. It wasn't necessarily the most comfy mattress, but it was certainly better than that little chair. He wrapped one arm around me, and his other hand held mine in his. I smiled up at him. I don't know why, but it felt so right. Edward and me. Together like this. Minus the hospital setting, this would be a perfect moment.

We decided to watch a movie called Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. I had never seen it before, but Edward says it was worth watching. I was lost a whole bunch of times during the movie, but Edward explained things in his smooth voice. I was surprised that I wasn't annoying the heck out of him, and bugging his with all these little questions of mine. He didn't seem to mind.

At times during the movie he would take a strand of my hair and twirl it with one of his long fingers. Every now and then I swear I can feel him place a soft kiss on the top of my head. I simply snuggled closer to him, and tried to ignore the random hospital noises that came from the hallway.

The movie finally ended after what seemed like three or four hours, and I didn't want Edward to go back to that stupid chair. I didn't think he did either, seeing that he wasn't making any effort to move whatsoever. Our grips never loosened. I was happy about that.

It was getting late, and neither of us were sleeping, nor talking. I wasn't sure what to talk about, actually. I looked up at him. He looked like he was thinking about something really hard. Was it the same thing that was bothering him before? "You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Bella." He put on a fake smile.

"Liar." I accused.

"It's nothing, really."

"Really?" I asked. "Cause' you look like something is bugging you…"

He paused for a moment. "I ran into Tanya on the way here after I bought your coffee." He said.

Ugh!

Will she _ever_ leave me alone? Can't the girl take a hint?

"What did she say?" I questioned.

"First, she was kind of apologizing for what the events lead to last night…but then she turned it around and made it about herself." He paused. "She asked to still be friends with me, I told her I thought it wouldn't work. And that's the end."

He had a look on his face that seemed like there was more to the story. I'm sure he would deny it, so I dropped it for the night. I just wish I knew what it was.

**-&-**

I don't know when we fell asleep, and I'm not entirely sure who fell asleep first, but waking up in Edwards's arms was a delightful experience.

I was grateful that I woke up before he did. It gave me a chance to watch him as he slept. I'm not trying to be creepy, but I was nice to see him so peaceful. I kept myself still as I watched his chest fall down and go back up again. His lips were twisted into a sort of smile. He must be having a nice dream.

He moved his head a little to the side, and a piece of his bronze hair fell onto his face. I reached up and brushed it away. His eyes tightened and he let out a yawn. Oh great, I woke him up. His green eyes fluttered open, as he took in the scene around him. He looked down at me and gave me his breathtaking crooked smile. Sigh.

"Good morning." I said, with my voice still a little hoarse from sleeping.

"It is, indeed." Even with morning grogginess, his voice still was as silky as a late night radio talk show host…except, Edward was much better sounding. "How are you feeling? Want me to get a nurse?" He continued.

I hadn't noticed the aches all over my body until he mentioned it. I shifted a little and nodded. "Please." I said.

Edward slowly slid off the bed, not wanting to move too much for my sake I presumed. I closed my eyes, still feeling tired. A few moments later Edward came back with the nurse. She gave me some pain medicine.

Edward left, then arrived with a nurse moments later. She gave me some medicine to help with my aching bones. The only thing I wanted at this point was to just go home. The nurse said the doctor would be here soon to check up on me and let me know when I was going to be able to get out of this place.

"Do you think he'll really let me out today?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. You're looking much better than yesterday." He said. "How are you feeling?"

That had to be the eighteenth time he has asked me that. "I'm fine. My head is in a lot less pain then yesterday."

"That's good to hear." He leaned closer to me to give me a kiss. The feeling was pure bliss. His lips molded onto mine in utter perfection. My arms intertwined themselves around his neck. His hands moved down to my hips and he pulled me closed to him. Almost instinctively, I snuggled closer to the warmness of his chest, our lips never daring to part. This kiss was much different from the others we shared. There was a strange intensity and a foreign passion that seemed to overtake our bodies. I gripped onto him tighter and pulled him closer to me. I moved my hands up to his hair and I yanked on it lightly. He groaned and held me tighter. I could feel his hot tongue slide across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced in the heat of our mouths. I moaned in content, I never wanted to pull away from this.

Once more; this was pure bliss. It felt so right. Like it was meant to be. I certainly have never felt these feelings before.

And I like it.

One thing I do not like is being interrupted. But I suppose this was kind of necessary. We pulled away from each other when we heard the door handle jingle and Dr. Meyer walked in with my clipboard. I tried to calm my heart rate and adjust myself at the same time to hide the evidence of me and Edward's make-out session. His hair was disorderly sticking out in a bunch of different directions. I wanted to pat it down, but restrained myself from doing do because he looked just so damn sexy.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Meyer asked.

I proceeded to tell her that I was beginning to feel much better. She checked me over; making sure my physical condition was in better state. She wrote some notes down on the clipboard. "Well Bella," She began. "You are in much better shape then when you first got here. All that's left is just a few bumps and bruises, but they're healing nicely. You still might find some soreness, so I'm prescribing a pain medication to you."

"So, when can I get out of here?" I asked, eagerly.

"You have no major injuries, so you may leave any time today. I just ask that you spend the next couple of weeks taking it easy. I recommend you get as much rest as you can." She said.

I nodded my head in agreement. On the inside I was jumping up and down with excitement. I was so glad to be able to get out of this wretched establishment. "Thank you, doctor." I said to her. She signed off, then handed me my prescription then progressed out of the room.

Edward, who was sitting quietly the entire time the doctor was in the room, sat up and gave me a chaste kiss. I wanted to pull him closer for more, but my cell vibrated. The caller ID indicated it was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! How are you today?" When did the doctor say you could leave?" Alice asked.

"I'm feeling better. The doctor said I can leave any time today." I explained.

"Oh good. I'll be there in twenty minutes tops, and don't you dare say I don't need to come. I'm bringing you a change of clothes and some other little necessities. No assistant of mine will be seen in public looking like she just got out of the hospital." I had to laugh at Alice. Some of the things she says…

"Alright Alice, I'll see you when you get here."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I told Edward that Alice will be arriving soon with a change of clothes for me. I told him to take this as an opportunity to head home and get a change of clothes for himself and he can wash up. I reluctantly agreed, mainly because he needed a shower. He left with a promise to be back as soon as possible.

This left me alone to my thoughts.

At the moment my thoughts were revolving around Edward. Even though he would be back soon, I felt a need to see him. I can't explain these feelings that build up inside of me whenever he touches me, whenever he kisses me. He brightens up the room with his smile. Everything about him is inviting me in.

Uh oh.

Was I falling in love with him?

* * *

**-&-&-&-**

* * *

_Edward – POV_

All night and all morning the same thought kept running through my mind. Love. I came to the conclusion that I was definitely falling for Bella. It was hard to register though. I've never truly been in love. Sure I've had past relationships where I really cared for the girl, but never have I had anything like this. I've never had the longing and clichéd lovey-dovey over the moon feeling. I'm guessing that that has begun.

I made it to my apartment as fast as I could, wanting to get back to Bella as soon as I could. I didn't want to leave her in the first place, but I'm sure that she wouldn't want to kiss me while I smell appalling. I hoped in the shower, and made it quick. After dressing I grabbed my keys and my phone and left the apartment with dripping wet hair.

Arriving at the hospital once more, I took a glance at my watch. It's been a little over a half an hour since I've been gone. I'm sure Alice was already upstairs with Bella, turning her into her personal Barbie doll. I reached Bella's door and knocked briefly before entering.

Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling off, and Alice was sitting on the bed behind her, fixing her hair with a bunch of little clips. Both ladies looked at me with a smile, Bella's slightly larger than Alice's. Alice placed the final clip in Bella's hair and she hopped off the bed.

"How does she look?" Alice asked, her eyes were sparkling with pride.

Bella stood up and I looked her over. She was wearing a light yellow short sleeved blouse underneath a light brown jacket. She was clad in a light colored pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled back and in it's usual curly style. Honestly, she didn't look like she had spent the past two days in the hospital. Alice was good.

"Beautiful." I said, as I crossed the room and pulled Bella into a kiss. We tried to deepen it, but a light cough was heard from behind me. Alice was standing there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"You know, I'd rather be kissing _my_ boyfriend than watch Bella kiss hers." She stated with a hint of humor in her voice. She strode over to Bella and pulled her into a careful hug. "I'm gonna' leave you two to yourselves. I'll call you later, kay?" Bella nodded. "Take care of her, Edward." The pixie-like girl ordered me.

"Don't worry." I told her. With a final wave, Alice was gone. I pulled Bella into another kiss. "Shall we?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Yeah. Let's blow this popsicle stand." She said, I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist as I guided her out of the room. All the paperwork was done and Bella was free to leave. We were outside and Bella took a deep breath of the fresh air…well, it was as fresh as you could get in a city like this. The sun was starting to fall down. It was almost four o'clock. It would be the perfect time to take Bella out to the park or something but she really needed to rest at home.

Then an idea stuck me.

"Bella?" I inquired. She looked up at me and I continued. "You know, I'm sure that futon of yours isn't that much comfortable than the hospital bed…" She looked up at me with questioning eyes. "…I was just thinking, maybe you would want to come back to my place." I said cautiously. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"Oh?" She lifted one eyebrow and continued to look at me with an inquired expression. I knew what she was thinking.

"Not like _that_, Bella." I said with a chuckle. "I'm just letting you know that my door is always open."

Bella thought for a second. "I'm sure one night at your apartment would be okay." She said with a sly smile. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

I hailed down a cab for us. We reached my apartment roughly around 10 minutes later due to the luck of light traffic. We took the elevator up to my floor. It's a good thing I'm not a slob like most guys who have their own apartment. I'm not essentially a neat-freak, but I like my possessions to be organized.

I didn't have an excessively large apartment, but I gave Bella a miniature tour anyways. I started with the living room, then kitchen, bathroom, then my room. She took a seat down on my black leather couch as her eyes were searching around the room. Her gazed fixed on my shelf of CD's.

"That's an impressive music collection you have there." She complemented.

"Why, thank you." I said. She sat up and began looking through my many CD's. Every now and then she would pull out one and examine it before putting it back where it was. Once she was done she turned to me, then stuck her hands in her pockets. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Crap! I forgot about my prescription." She groaned.

"Don't stress yourself about it. I'll go to the pharmacy and take care of it. You can wait here if you'd like." I told her.

"Alright…but I was wondering if you could do me a little favor?" She asked. She was pure sweetness.

"Anything."

"Could you head to my apartment and feed Stewie? There's a spare key taped to the bottom of the plant near my door."

I nodded. "No problem." I grinned in her direction, and she smiled back with gratitude.

* * *

**-&-&-&-**

* * *

_Bella – POV_

Edwards's apartment was much nicer than I expected. He's not like most guys his age. Everything was in its own place and neatly structured. His music showcase was more than notable. The only place I've seen that many CD's was in a music store. And not to mention his taste in music. Could this guy have any flaws whatsoever?

As soon as he departed, I didn't really know what to do. It felt kind of awkward to be here by myself. I sat down on his black leather couch. It didn't look to comfy from its appearance, but it looks can be deceiving. I could sleep for days on this couch. I found the remote for the television on an end table and I pressed the power button. I wasn't a big fan of TV, so I settled for a random reality show on VH1. Of course, I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was more focused on where I was.

When Edward first asked me to spend the night, I was a little taken aback. It's not in Edward's character to just bring me home like _that_. And obviously, my first thought was wrong. He was just looking out for me, making sure I was taken care of. It was delightful.

Then my mind raced to the feelings of love. If I wasn't falling in love with him, it must be pretty damn close.

But if it was love, would he return it? Could he return it? He was so fascinating and appealing, and then there is me. I'm just plain and so out of his league. I mean, just take a look at his ex-girlfriend. Pretty, blonde, statuesque (not to mention crazy). What would he want with me? I assume I'll never know. But there is definitely something that he sees in me. Or else he would never do these things for me.

I've never been in love before. And all of this is making my head ache more than it did the other night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to relax. I could figure all of this out later.

Relax…

I opened my eyes again and gazed around the room for an appropriate distraction. I stopped when I saw a beautiful acoustic guitar leaning against its stand on the other side of the room. Memories of my failures in guitar lessons came flooding back to me. I hesitantly picked it up and brought it back to the couch. I positioned it on my lap and began to strum it.

I placed my fingers on certain strings and tried to remember everything my guitar teacher told me. Nothing was working right, so I started to make up my own chords. It sounded terrible. I sighed and gently put the guitar on the floor and leaned it against the couch as I glared that the guitar, bitterly.

Stupid impossible instrument.

I was too busy being resentful towards the guitar that I didn't even notice Edward walk in. I nearly fell off the couch when he began to chuckle.

"Now, what did the guitar do to you while I was away? I apologize for its behavioral issues." He smirked as he sat down next to me. I tossed the prescription bag onto my lap.

I pushed the bag aside. "It's an impossible mechanism." I stated.

"No, it's not. You just haven't had a proper teacher." He said as he picked up the guitar and handed it to me. "Now, let me tell you where to start."

He started to instruct me slowly. He made it seem so simple. He gave me little useful tips that I wouldn't have even thought of. Its official, he was good at everything. After an hour I could play twinkle, twinkle little star and Mary had a little lamb immaculately.

Then it's began to get harder. He gave me more complex instructions, and that's when I started messing up once again.

"I hate guitars!" I complained at I pushed the guitar back to Edward.

"You're just making it difficult for yourself." He accused. I glared at him, but it didn't faze him. "You're awfully adorable when you become aggravated." He said with a light laugh.

"I'm glad you find my frustration amusing and attractive."

He laughed once more, and then pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't as intimate as the one in the hospital. The guitar on his lap was in the way of us getting too close.

Once again, I hate guitars.

As if he could read my mind, he took the guitar back to its rack on the other side of the room. "You know," He said. "If you can't play a real guitar…there is always the next best thing…" He trailed off before going into the mini-cabinet underneath his TV. He pulled out and what I think was an Xbox. He turned it on, before disappearing into the closet and coming back with two guitars, kind of.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in hilarity.

"Not at all." He handed me one of the guitars as the screen loaded. The screen flashed with the title 'Guitar Hero World Tour'. He took a seat next to me as he picked the settings of the game. I personally have never played this game. However, I knew that you didn't have to actually know how to play guitar to be good at it.

"What song would you like to do first?" He asked.

His song list was incredibly long. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he has already successfully beaten the game. He scrolled up and down until I told him to stop.

A few moments later the sounds of Blink-182 filled the room. Edward had put me on the beginner level so I was doing pretty well. He had put himself on the hard level and I couldn't help but notice how good he was. When the song was over I managed to get a seventy two percent, while Edward earned himself a ninety one. Show off.

I challenged him to another song, except with him on expert level. He smugly accepted my offer. We played again to a Modest Mouse song. And then, even on expert he beat me, not by much if I do say so myself.

We played for a while. I don't remember exactly how long. I was getting the hand of it better than I expected I would. But I was also getting pretty tired. Edward noticed.

"You want to call it a night?" He asked. I nodded as I let out a big yawn. He put the guitars back into the closet and turned off the game console. "Would you like to go to sleep now, or would you rather watch TV or something? We could find a movie if you'd like."

"Hmm, I'd like a movie." I said.

He smiled and came back over to the couch. He grabbed the blanket that was folded on top of the couch and placed it over us. I leaned against him and snuggled myself closer to his comfortable chest. He flicked through the channels till he landed on a channel. I recognized the movie immediately.

"Is it normal for people to watch The Wizard of Oz after playing Guitar Hero?" I asked.

He laughed lightly. "I'm not sure. But who wants to be normal anyway?"

We didn't talk after that. We watch the movie in silence. But it wasn't an awkward type of silence. No, it was a nice silence. He held me close to him and I used him as a pillow.

My eyelids became heavy and it became harder to focus on the movie. I yawned again as my eyes slowly closed. The last thing I remember before drifting off into sleep was that being with Edward like will always give me this wonderful feeling.

The feeling of bliss.

**

* * *

Aww, I want to cuddle with Edward on his couch. Lucky bitch, that Bella. **

**I want your thoughts on this chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write. I still want to go back and change/add some things but I will probably end up pulling all of the hair out of my head. **

**And I got a review asking about Jake. **_**No, he is not in México**_**. Right now he's in La Push because he's still in high school, but I've been planning on him making an appearance in future chapters. However, I'm not planning on him trying to get with Bella. But he and Edward will be butting heads. Huh-ha! **

**So, tell me what you thought. Review por favor!**


	16. Chapter 16: Long Day

**NAME CHANGE!**

**My penname has gone from 'Shakee It' to 'DancefkrDance'. I like change. It's still little me. **

**I really have no excuse for lack of update besides the fact that junior year murdered me and kicked my soul around like a soccer ball. I'm not going to bore you with some lame authors note. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish**_**.

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Long Day

_Bella – POV_

It's been two weeks since my first little sleepover with Edward. You know how people are always telling you that life isn't perfect, or that nothing is like a fairytale? I beg to differ. The week after I stayed after Edward's house have been nothing but pure excellence. Edward and I were together as much as we could possibly be. Of course, it wasn't as much as I wanted, but we both have jobs and he has school after all. And these past seven days have been me following Alice to every party place in New York City.

This particular week has been nothing but unpleasant weather. Despite this, every morning I walked in the chilly, muggy air to that oh so special Starbucks that resides a few blocks away from my apartment. And every day, my green eyed Adonis of a boyfriend gave me a free latte, while I gave him a three dollar tip.

Recently I've been trying my best to work on some songwriting I have been putting on the back burner in these busy weeks. However, I never seem to find the time. All this week and next week Alice has me practically booked solid with preparations for Emmett's surprise birthday extravaganza. Alice would never half-ass anything. She also explained that Emmett was the 'go big, or go home' kind of guy. Today, Alice says we are taking care of one of the most important things on the list. Food.

We arrived at _Three Brother's Catering for all Occasions_ at precisely one o'clock. Apparently this was the type of place that only serves those by appointment only…and if you have the right connections and millions in their bank account. I never doubted that Alice didn't.

The front hall of the catering service looked more like an exquisite lobby for some fancy hotel. I can't believe I've never seen this place before. Boy, I need to get out more often. All of the employees were dressed in business suits. I have to admit, the wealthy sure does like to exaggerate. The only catering service I have ever been in was the corner deli for my mother's wedding. This beats that run down sandwich shop by a long shot.

Alice approached the front desk receptionist and confirmed our appointment. Moments later a chubby balding man gleefully strode into the lobby. You could tell he was defiantly Italian just by looking at his features. And then he would verify he was Italian by talking in his thick accent.

"Miss Alice Brandon! It is really so lovely too see you again, my dear!" He said in a booming voice that only could be matched by maybe Emmett's.

"Hello Aro, how are you?" Alice said as she shook hands with Aro. I just stood awkwardly behind Alice. It's something I've been doing all the time while we make these exciting little part planning trips to different places around the city.

"I'm fine, and I hope all is well with you."

"It is." She smiled at him. "Aro, I'd like to introduce you to my amazing personal assistant, Bella." She motioned to me with her hand. I have him a meekly little wave.

"Why hello Miss Bella, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand, and I shook it. His hands were unpleasantly clammy. Ew.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said in a small voice.

"Well, there is work to be done, and it's not going to be accomplished by stand out here, now is it?" Aro said with a chuckle. "Come ladies, this way to my office."

Aro's office was not what I was expecting. At all. It was a large rectangular room painted a deep red-orange color. The walls were covered in abstract paintings of food and other products of grocery. In the center of the room was a large mahogany desk. What I as assuming was Aro's chair, was extremely large, cushiony, and leather. In front of the desk were three smaller leather chairs. Alice took the one in the center, and I sat down on her right.

As Aro gave Alice a sample menu, my mind drifted to all of the little things that were in the office. There was a rather large bookcase filled with recipe books and figurines of Italian pizza makers flipping dough in the air. On his desk sat a picture of Aro and two other men. The men who I assumed were brother's two and three. This place _was_ called _Three Brother's_, right?

Gee Bella, way to put two and two together. Would you like a prize?

"…and then I want three pans of penne a la vodka, and three pans of chicken francese, and not too much red sauce. You know how I hate those types of things overdone." Alice's voice took me out of my own sarcastic thoughts. As Alice was speaking Aro was typing away on his laptop. I had never seen anyone type that fast before in my life.

My thoughts again drifted astray from my current position. I wonder what Edward was doing right now. I'm sure working at Starbucks are serving coffee to people is a hell of a lot more enjoyable than this. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Alice and I love working for her. But did Emmett seriously need an ice sculpture replica of Giant's Stadium?

"And," She continued, once again taking me out of my own thoughts. "Now that we have the first course figured out. Let's move on to salads."

This was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**

**-&-&-&-

* * *

**

_Edward – POV_

"And I wanna' grande caramel frappuchino…and a low fat blueberry muffin?"

Don't girls know how ridiculous they sound when they extend their vowel sounds and make the end of sentences sound like questions? I'm not sure what this certain girl was up to, but she was currently popping her gum and twisting a lock of her obviously fake blonde hair with her index finger. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to flirt. If that be true, then I'd say she's failing miserably at it. At least when Bella used to show up here, she wouldn't be trying to flaunt herself at me to get my attention.

Bella.

The week after she spent the night at my house has been utterly amazing. We went out numerous times. And each time was some of the best day's of my life. The more time I spend with her, those feelings become stronger. I'm still not one hundred percent sure if it was love, but I know it has to be something close to it.

The fake blonde in front of me popped her gum once more and took me out of my thoughts of Bella. I rang up her order.

"That'll be 8.76." I said with a slight edge of annoyance in my tone.

She leaned over the counter and stared at me creepily. "Isn't there _another_ number you'd like to give me?"

I took at step back and looked at this girl. Honestly she looked like a half starved fifteen year old. I didn't try to hide my grimace.

"No." I stated.

Even after my rejection, she pushed herself closer to me. "Come on cutie, don't you wanna' have some fun? I can be super fun."

Oh yes, major fail.

"I think I'm going to pass." I told her sternly. I don't think I'd like to hang around someone who declares themselves as 'super fun'. She backed up and gave up with a little huff. She looked extremely annoyed.

Well, that made _two_ of us.

I handed her coffee and muffin and she left with a dramatic exit. Slamming doors open and all.

A few moments later Emmett came inside the coffee shop. He walked behind the counter to go clock in. "Yo, I saw this chick leaving the place. She looked pretty pissed. What went down?" He asked.

"She was trying to get my number." I said flatly.

"HA! You must have dissed the bitch good!" He laughed.

"Not really. I just told her I wasn't interested."

"Whatever bro." He said before disappearing in the back to retrieve his green apron.

**-&-**

About an hour and a half has passed. The shop was actually very slow today. It was sort of a relief. At least I don't have to deal with any more blonde bimbo's failing at flirting.

I was in the middle of rereading over my notes from my last class while Emmett was playing his Nintendo DS when we heard the door bells chime.

"Edward!"

Upon hearing my name I glanced up from my notebook to see Seth, Jared and Sam approaching the counter.

"Hey." I greeted them. Then I noticed that one of my friend's was missing. "Where's Paul?" I asked.

"He's out with that Rachel chick he met at Tommy's last week." Jared answered.

"We think he's in _love_!" Seth teased.

"_Paul_? In love? Funny, kid." I said towards Seth.

"It's true." Sam butt in. "He doesn't talk about anything but 'Rachie this' and 'Rach that'. It's kind of freaky. It's like he doesn't care about anything else."

"Its more annoying than freaky." Jared said.

I stifled a chuckle as I let my notebook hit the floor. "So what's up?" I asked. "I doubt you guys came here to have discussion about Paul's love life."

"Yeah, actually we got some really awesome news." Seth said.

"What?" I questioned.

"We got a gig at The Pretender tomorrow night!" Sam said happily.

Woah.

The Pretender was a new night club that opened up around three months ago. For being so new, it was quite popular. Playing there would be so amazing. I could feel my cheeks extend to the sides of my face as a huge smile played onto my lips. "You guys serious?" I asked.

"The Pretender?" Emmett asked. I almost forgot he was there until he said that. "That place is supposed to be super hot right now."

"Yeah! I can't believe we actually got it." Seth said.

"Me neither." I said, still in disbelief. Then it dawned on me. "Wait, _tomorrow_? As in _tomorrow_?"

"No Edward, tomorrow as in yesterday." Emmett said while rolling his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said dryly. "I was just pointing out that we're not that prepared."

"Well, that's the other reason why we came." Sam said. "we were wondering if you could get off early."

I looked over at Emmett. He rolled his eyes again. "Sure Eddie. I'll cover for you. As long as I get in free tomorrow night."

I was already hanging up my apron in the back as running back out to the counter. "Thanks Em." I said. "And don't call me 'Eddie'." I added before I left with my band mates.

**-&-**

"NO!" Sam roared. "Seth your chord change doesn't come till after Paul's mini-solo!"

"Sorry!" Seth shouted back. There was no apologetic tone in his voice. "It might have helped if Paul was actually _here_!"

It's been like this for the hour that we have been practicing. I stood in front of my keyboard, waiting for the argument to die down.

It wasn't happening.

"Well, don't blame me that the asshole thinks we're not as important as his new girlfriend!"

"I wasn't blaming you!"

"It sure sounded like it!"

"GUYS!" Jared shouted.

Everything become quiet.

"Okay," Jared began. "Look, we could at least try to get in a decent rehearsal. Whether or not Paul is here. Just let's try it one time through. If anyone messes up, just chill till you can jump back in."

The voice of reason. I nodded at him in approval.

We got through the song with only a few minor mistakes. An audience would never recognize our fumbles, so we were pretty solid. Sam told us to take a ten minute break.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a new text message. I clicked it open.

_**New Text Message:**_

_Hey you, are you busy tonight?_

I smiled instantly as I saw the number of my beautiful girlfriend. I felt horrible that I haven't really thought about her all day. Usually I can't get her big brown eyes out of my mind. But today has been so hectic, I think I may lose my mind.

_Busy tonight?_

I know for sure I'm going to be stuck with band practice all night. I groaned. I would much rather spend the night with Bella, maybe watch a movie, and go out to dinner. Wow, that sounds so cliché. I'm turning into one of _those_ boyfriends. The kind that are uncreative.

Hmm…

I think inviting my lovely girlfriend to my band performance would unlabel me as cliché. And of course, she may invite Alice. Tomorrow night would be a great night for everyone. I could sense it.

I ignored the 'reply' button on my cell, and hit the 'call' button instead. After the first couple of rings Bella picked up.

"Hey, I just sent you a text." She explained. I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I know." I said, not hiding the happiness I had when I spoke with her. "That's why I'm calling. I actually have some news."

"Good news?" She asked.

"Yes, well, I found out today that my band got booked tomorrow night for a gig at that new club, The Pretender."

"Oh, that's great Edward!" She paused. "So let me guess, you're busy for tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes." I said, honestly. "But tomorrow night I'd like you to be there and we can maybe doing something afterwards."

"That sounds great!" She said with enthusiasm. "Can Alice come too?"

"Yeah, just as long as she isn't too preoccupied with planning the big s-u-r-p-r-i-s-e." I laughed.

"Edward! You didn't slip did you? Alice will _murder_ you."

"Don't worry, love. My lips are still locked." I assured.

"BELLA!" I heard a soprano voice scream in the background.

"As a personal assistant, I believe you are needed for some assisting." I pointed out.

"Yeah." She said flatly. "She's has been nothing but koo-koo over this whole shindig. Nothing is ever enough."

"Let her have fun. Party planning must give her such joy." I told her.

"Perhaps too much joy." She muttered. "Alright so I'm going to go. You know, if it's not to late when practice is over, give me a call."

"Sure thing, my Bella." I said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up and my attention was taken by Paul entering the room.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to _show up_."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Short and boring. I just needed this to set up for the next chapter, which I will be posting probably Monday or Tuesday. You see, I'm moving over the weekend and I'm not getting internet till Monday. Boo Comcast!**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and I'm sorry from the deepest corners of my heart that I'm a terrible updater. Forgive me?**

**Please review and not too many death threats. K? Thanks. (:**


	17. Chapter 17: Uneasy

**NOT ****MY**** FAULT!**

**Seriously. I have had this chapter written since the last time I updated. I'm not even lying. **

**Why?: (You may skip if you don't care)**

**So, my mom and I moved. Comcast was supposed to come that Monday. They did, but the techie was a complete moron and couldn't hook up my friggen internet. So we had to wait till the week after. And then they didn't even show up. But before we could make another date, my mom says we're moving again so she's not going to bother. Ughhh.**

**Now I'm at my dad's house and miraculously my laptop works here, so therefore I'm posting this chapter.**

**Effed up right? I swear as soon as this is posted I'm going on fmylife (dot) com and writing this in. Let's see if some of you can go for practically a month without internet. I'm lucky I have friends. Haha. **

**Anyway,**

**I'm really sorry…actually I'm kind of not. But I sure hope Comcast is sorry. I hate them. I'm so close to switching to Fios. If you want to call them and leave then angry messages then be my guest. **

**I just hope you enjoy this chapter. It's ****long**** and fun. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or the songs I used. (List at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Uneasy

_Bella – POV_

After getting off the phone with Edward, Alice was dragging me into her car and we were hauling off to the pizza place that Alice and I went to a while back. I remember it from its elaborate painting of an Italian city on the wall. It was also the home of Alice's first date with Jasper that was a little disastrous, but it turned out for the better. Then that got me thinking about Edward, and how everything was a disaster when we first got together. And just like Alice and Jasper, everything turned out for the better. I just wish I could have seen him tonight, but he needs to practice with his band. I really can't wait for tomorrow night.

We pulled into a parking lot close to the pizzeria. For such a tiny thing, Alice walks extremely fast. I found myself nearly jogging to keep up with her in her designer heels. We walked inside, and it smelled wonderful, my mouth was practically watering. I love Italian food. We walked in the back and there was Rose, sitting by herself in one of the booths. I never really got to know her that well. The only time I really met her was at Alice and Jasper's party. She seemed nice though. I wasn't worried at all.

"Rose!" Alice squealed then pulled her friend into a hug.

"Hey, it's about friggen time. What took you so long?" She said with a slight edge.

"Oh, don't get so bitchy. We came as fast as we could." Alice argued. Well, you can say that again, I have blisters on my poor feet to prove it.

Then Rose turned to me, the scowl on her face turning into a smile. "Hey Bella," She pulled me into a hug. "Did you have fun today?" She gestured towards Alice.

A weary smile came upon my face. "Oh, tons." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Alice playfully glared at me.

"So," Rose began. "Let's sit down, I'm starving. I didn't want to eat anything with you guys not here and look like a fat ass."

"Oh puh-lease Rose." Alice droned. "I think any guy seeing you eat a calzone would be so turned on." Rose snorted and I held back a laugh.

"Excuse me, little girl, but there is only one guy for me, and we have some things to talk about for his party." She said as she dug through her purse and pulled out a pink and red notepad.

"I thought we were eating first!" Alice complained.

"I know! I just wanted to give this to you before I forget." She handed Alice the notepad before beginning to get up. "Let's go place our order."

Alice and I followed her to the front counter where a short Italian man was waiting for us to order. I went to the fridge and got out an orange soda. Alice and Rose followed as Rose got a green tea and Alice got club soda. We each ordered then while we waited for our pizza Alice and Rose began talking away about the party.

Our food was done, so we quickly paid for it, and then snatched it back to our table. The pizza was so good. "Mmm." I mused.

"I know! They have the best food here." Rose agreed.

"Okay, okay, while we eat I have some questions about the size of the confetti you want…" Once Alice began talking about the party I stopped paying attention. Little things like that have a difficult time keeping my attention for more than a minute or two. I munched on my delicious pizza while they were talking intently about the notes written in Rose's notepad. Then my mind took over.

I instantly thought about tomorrow night. I've heard his band play before when Edward took me for our date on the boat. But I think the music they played there will be a lot different than the music they are going to play at the club. And plus, I've never heard Edward with them. I wonder if he is going to sing anything. I never bothered to ask who the lead singer was. I suppose I'll find out in time.

"Somebody call 911! Shorty fire burning on the dance floor. Woah. I gotta cool her down-"

My thoughts were bombarded by Rose's loud ringtone. She picked up her sleek bright red phone and flipped it open.

"Hey Baby" She greeted into the cell as she got up and located a less noisy area of the restaurant so she could talk.

Alice turned to me. "Oh, I can't wait for the party! He is going to be so surprised!"

I nodded in agreement. I'm just a little bit astounded that Alice hasn't blabbed yet. But then again, this party is the world to her right now, so I really can't say I'm surprised that her lips have remained sealed this entire time.

Rose then came back. Her facial expression was a mix between annoyed and excited. Is that even possible?

"Bella!" She pointed her freshly French manicured finger at me. "Why didn't you tell me Edward's band had a gig tomorrow night!?"

I shrugged. "Well, Alice and I were planning on telling you. We just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Why? What did Emmett say?" Alice asked, completely intrigued.

"He said he won't be home till late, he's covering for Bella's boyfriend." She glared at me jokingly. "And he also invited me to the little concert tomorrow night. So, I take it both of you are going?"

"Absolutely!" Alice chirped. "And duh, Bella's going obviously." She laughed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Bells." Alice said before taking a big bite from her pizza. "Oh! Before we leave for the club tomorrow night, you must come over and I'm going to fix you up so you look totally sexy for your rocker latte boy."

"Alice…" I whined.

"Don't worry; I'll make you look amazing!"

The devilish grin she was making had me a little uneasy.

**-&-**

I was dropped off at home at about nine-thirty. Alice told me to get a good nights rest for the eventful day tomorrow. How the heck was I supposed to do that? All this excitement that Alice and Rose seemed to build up in me wasn't going away and it was practically driving me insane. I climbed off my futon and sat up for a second, rubbing my eyes in the meantime. Stewie, my little fatty of a cat, whom I have felt I have been neglecting lately, has curled himself into a comfy little ball on my desk. I smiled. If I can't sleep, I might as well do something productive.

I sat down at my keyboard and let my mind wander. My life is becoming less of a jumbled mess and easier to live. My fingers rested upon the keys as I thought it out. A new melody shouldn't be slow, but it shouldn't be too fast either. It should be kind of soothing, something you can relax but with a hint of exhilaration.

And I had it.

It was perfect. I wrote down what I had come up with. The other things I wrote previously to this were now dust in the wind. I would finish this one. And it would be amazing. The same as how I feel right now.

I looked at the clock. It was a few minutes before midnight. I would have to work on it later. If I look even the slightest bit tired, Alice will have my ass. And I really don't want to feel her wrath. I turned out my lamp, picked up my cat, and crawled back into bed.

I still couldn't sleep, however. I kept humming my new song in my head, thinking of lyrics as I kept my eyes shut trying to fall asleep. The lyrics were something I'd have trouble with. The first theme that popped into my head was Edward. He'd be a perfect candidate. But I wouldn't want to make anything too obvious. But what else was there to write about?

Then it got me thinking of what kind of songs Edward is going to play tomorrow night. Well, technically tonight. The clock read sometime after midnight. Anyway, back to his songs. I bet their going to be very original. I can picture it…well, not really. I really don't know what to expect.

The excitement started to rush through my veins and now I was never going to get to sleep. I turned over onto my side and shut my eyes tightly. I was on the verge of counting sleep. I cleared my mind and relaxed as I slowly entered dreamland.

**-&-**

The next morning I woke up to some freaky déjà vu. My phone was ringing uncontrollably, and it immediately brought back memories of when I first met Alice…and Edward. I smiled at the thought. I fell off my futon in the process of reaching the phone.

"Hello?" I said in a groggily voice.

"Bella! Were you sleeping?" Alice's high voice asked.

"Uhh…no." I yawned.

"You know, you are the worst liar ever." She pointed out.

"Yeah." I said honestly.

"Anyway, get dressed because we are meeting Rose in a half hour at Starbucks. We're going to have a little breakfast before you come over and get ready."

"Alice, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." I told her.

"Like I said before Bella, you are a horrible liar."

Now, I was insulted.

I huffed into the phone, not saying anything.

"Come on, stopping being a negative Nancy. Tonight is going to be so much fun and I want us to get dressed up to look fabulous. Please? Please? _Please_?"

"Fine, Alice." I caved. I might as well oblige before she pulls out the 'I am your employer, I command you to come over now' card.

Alice told me to hurry up before hanging up. I ran into my closet and quickly pulled together an outfit consisting of sneakers, jeans, and an old batman t-shirt. Maybe Alice was right…

I zipped up a dark purple hoodie as I ran into the bathroom trying to make myself okay for public. Afterwards, I looked in the mirror. I guess that's as good as its going to get. I sighed as I left the bathroom.

"Bye Stewie." I said to the orange feline lying lazily on my bed. And then I was out of there.

The streets were crowded as usual, yet I was glad I didn't stumble over anyone, or almost get hit by a car again. Heh.

The familiar Starbucks came into view. My favorite coffee shop. A little part of me was eager to get there, but then I remembered that my latte boy wouldn't even be there. He's probably practicing, or maybe even sleeping. I don't know, but I do know that I shouldn't be late if I do not want to be yelled at. I rushed across the street.

I entered the coffee shop and Alice and Rose were already there, sitting at one of the café tables. I directly walked to them and sat down.

"Good timing, we just got here." Alice smiled and I yawned. "Jeez Bella, didn't I tell you to get a good nights rest?"

"Couldn't sleep." I mumbled.

"Alice, leave her alone. She's obviously excited about tonight." Rose said.

"Whatever, Rose." Alice stuck out her tongue. I laughed.

"Coffee and muffins?" Rose asked us both.

Alice and I both nodded and we got up to place our order. We each got our favorite muffin with a latte, mine was chocolate chip. We got our breakfast and sat down at the table we previously occupied.

"I'd hate to point out that I'm right, but Bella, you really can't dress yourself." Alice smirked.

"Excuse me, I was rushing, and I'm tired, and I actually like this shirt." I defended.

"Why?" Rose asked, skeptically.

"I like Batman." I took a bite of my muffin.

"Are you kidding me? Batman is so stupid. He has no powers." Alice said. "Now Spiderman, he's a real hunky hero."

"Spiderman is gay…and he's fat." Rose said.

"He is not _fat_!" Alice said angrily. I held back a chuckle. "Or gay."

"Oh _puh_-lease." Rose said. "The best hero of all time is the hulk."

"You only say that cause' your boyfriend looks like him." Alice muttered.

"You're such a bitch!" Rose said with a loud laugh. Then we all started laughing.

"Bella," Alice said once the laughter died. "Who is your favorite hero of all time? Batman?"

"Uh, no." I said hesitantly.

"Who is?" Rose asked.

"Tell!" Alice commanded.

"No, it's embarrassing." I said.

"Is it Edward?" Rose asked with a grin.

"No…but that's a good candidate." I said dreamily.

"Who is it?" Alice gave me a look that basically said 'spill the beans or I'll beat you up'.

"Okay…" I paused. "It's Harry Potter."

There was a silence, right before all three of us started cracking up. I almost had tears in my eyes.

"Harry flipping Potter?" Rose asked.

"I'm not even going to ask why." Alice said.

"Thanks, Al." I said.

We continued talking about all these random things, and then the two of them started talking about the party. I looked around the little coffee shop. It was one of my favorite places in the entire city. But it felt weird being here when Edward wasn't. It didn't seem as awesome as I have built this place up to be. I guess he's the one who makes me love it so much. I unknowingly smiled.

"What has you smiling, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I answered.

"Sure" Alice said. "About Edward."

I blushed and the girls giggled. Was I really that easy to read?

They talked more and more about the party, and then they started chatting about the concert again. That is when I came into the conversation. But with the mentioning of the concert, Alice had to be Alice.

"I better get going. Bella and I have to get ready." Alice said.

"Alice, we're not going till tonight, why do we have to start now?" I asked.

"Silly Bella, we have to go to the store, buy you and I an outfit, then we get our nails done, then we go back to my house and do hair, make-up, the works. It takes time."

"Wait? Buy an outfit?" I asked.

"Duh, I'm not wearing something I've worn before." Alice said like it was so obvious.

"Do we have to get our nails done? Why can't you do it? I hate the way it smells in there and I know those ladies talk bad about me in Korean, they just do." I complained.

"Stop whining, you sound like a baby." Alice said. "Now, let's go."

We said our goodbyes to Rose, and now we were off on this lovely day that would be filled with torture. A sort of uneasy feeling washed over me when I realized that I was Play-Doh is Alice's hands. _Great_.

**

* * *

-&-&-&-

* * *

**

_Edward – POV_

Everything was very stressful. The nervousness is starting to wash over me when Sam ended practice and told us to head home and get ready then we would all meet each other at the club. I headed home with Seth and we parted ways when I reached my door. I threw my keys on the end table and walked into my room. Hating sounding like a girl, I realized that I had nothing to wear.

I didn't want to call anyone saying I had a fashion crisis. Firstly, I am not a fourteen year old girl picking out an outfit for her first date. And secondly, I am a grown man I can dress myself. Come on, how hard is it to pick a shirt and pants that don't make me look like an idiot?

Very.

Even though I looked very basic, and paler than usual, I settled for some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Simple, but it works. I don't want to be overdressed or something. Fashion is just so confusing. Looking over myself in the mirror, my hair messy and my eyes a little tired, I splashed some water on my face and tried to smooth my hair a little bit. No luck. Messy it will stay.

I grabbed my keys and waited a minute for Seth to come running out dressed similar to myself. I mentally sighed a sigh of relief. We headed out of the building then made our way down to the club.

We arrived there shortly. The inside was completely vacant and it looked rather big. I just hoped I'd be able to spot Bella in the audience. I especially have to see her when I perform my surprise dedication for her. It was a song that always stuck out to me, and I'm glad that we got to pull it together last night and make it work.

"Good, you guys are here!" Sam called to us. "We're going to start setting up in a couple of minutes."

Seth and I nodded as he went off to talk to the manager. I said my hellos to Paul and Jared before I walked up to the stage. I sat down on it, and let my legs dangle over the edge. It just felt so real. This was going to be extremely different than just fooling around in our facetious practices. We weren't planning on sharing our stuff with other people, let alone a popular club.

I was so keyed up for tonight. I just hope we don't screw up and end up humiliated in front of a crowd of people. I shook those thoughts out of my head. Thinking like that would only lead to failure.

"Edward, you nervous?" Seth asked me when he came over to sit on the side of the stage next to me.

"I guess so…but I'm trying not to be. It would be much better if we relaxed as we took this on." I told him.

"I here that. I have napkins under my arms just incase." He said.

I laughed. "At least you're prepared."

"How do you think Bella will like her _dedication_, lover boy?" He teased.

"At least I'm not as love struck as Paul…and I think Bella will enjoy it. At least I hope she does." I said with a hint of worry.

"Don't sweat it, Edward." He joked, motioning to his underarm. I chuckled. "She'll love it."

"I hope so," I replied.

I looked around the club. Jared and Paul were at the bar, with bottles of water in each of their hands. Sam was still conversing with the manager, and I felt so frenzied. But I was optimistic. Tonight would be one of the best nights.

"Guys! Come on, we gotta' set up!" Sam shouted at all of us.

The five of us climbed on stage and decided where everything was going to be placed. Then we all ran out in the back to the van and brought in all the equipment. It was easy, but after Paul dropped a piece of the drum set because he was texting Rachel, he got his phone taken away by Sam, and also it caused the rest of us to snicker at him.

We put everything in the place where we planned it to be. I was setting up my keyboard when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone. I had a new text message from Bella.

_**New Text Message:**_

_Good Luck ;)_

I smiled at her words. Those simple two words cleared away my nervous feelings and I felt calmer. I felt the need to make sure she has a good time at the show. And I can give that to her.

"Come on Edward, we haven't got all day!" Sam said to me, eyeing my phone as if he would take away mine next if I didn't help out. I slipped my phone back into my jeans pocket, and continued to plug the correct wires into the outlets.

After a while we were comfortable with everything and we sat down on the side of the stage and drank bottled water. Sam made a rule of no alcohol until after the show. It was wise, but a tad bit bothersome. I was starting to feel anxious. After the few minutes of our short break, we got up and started making sure everything was ready and in tune. We practiced one of our songs and made sure it sounded right and all set.

"Club opens in fifteen minutes." Sam told us. "You guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jared said with a weary edge to his voice.

"All set!" Seth said with a thumbs up.

"Yep." I said with more confidence than I thought I could muster up.

Paul merely nodded. I'm sure all he wanted was his phone back so he can text his Rachie-Boo. Sam looked pleased at all of us. We were going to blow this out of the water.

**-&-**

Eight o'clock finally came around and the five of us were sitting back stage. Well, it was only four. Jared went out there to see how many people showed up. We were all sitting there waiting for his reports on the crowed.

"It sounds kind of loud out there." Seth said.

I nodded in agreement. The club was currently playing an upbeat Lady Gaga song. I could hear a lot of people singing along to the popular lyrics. The crowd didn't make me all that nervous. The thing I'm afraid of is not being able to spot Bella in the mass of people.

The song changed to one of my favorites by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones and Jared came back. His expression was a mixing pot of shock, happiness, and nausea.

"There are so many people. It…It was crazy, man." He said down on a stool next to Seth and started to breathe.

Paul smirked. "Calm down, don't suck and they won't throw half empty beer bottles and martini glasses at you."

"First of all, _you_ should be the one worrying about sucking. You have missed most of the rehearsals. And second, we're supposed to be optimistic. Those bottles and glasses will be half _full_."

Seth and I started cracking up. Jared's good sense of humor was a helpful thing at this point. Sam even let out a small laugh. That was until he checked the clock on the wall. The smile on his face washed off and he became serious.

"It's almost time." He stated. "I'll be right back."

"Damn, he's really stressing, isn't he?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, and that's why we have to rock tonight." Jared said with a lot of enthusiasm.

The song changed to something I didn't recognize, but the crowd was really loving it. Sam came back and told us to get up and get ready. We all obliged. Very nervously, we all walked toward the stage. Sam told us that after this song playing, we were up.

I looked at my fellow band mates. Seth was staring at the ceiling, I'm almost sure he was mouthing some notes to himself. Jared was looking almost scared, breathing deeply. Paul was nearly bouncing on his toes. And Sam was standing in front of me, kind of tense looking. We really were a rag tag group of champs. And I knew we would do great.

The song ended and the announcer went on stage.

"How ya'll doin' tonight?!" He screamed into his microphone. The crowd let out a very happy response. "We gotta' treat for you tonight! Tonight we got New York's own Dorian Gray!" The crowd once again applauded without not even knowing who we were. And I could have sworn I heard a high voiced girl screaming 'Go Edward!'. The announcer cleared his throat. "Give them some noise!"

While the audience was applauding, the five of us came out on stage. It was exhilarating. I took my place at the keyboard and my eyes scanned the crowed for a sign of Bella.

"Hey everyone!" Sam said into his microphone. "We are Dorian Gray, and we have some songs for you guys tonight!"

Before the song started, my eyes were still searching and right before the guitar started to play, I saw the brown eyes that I've been dying to see all day. Those simple brown eyes made all my uneasiness go away.

**

* * *

-&-&-&-

* * *

**

_Bella – POV_

"Hey everyone!" Sam said. "We are Dorian Gray, and we have some songs for you guys tonight!"

I have to admit, they have got themselves a really cool name. You have got to love a band that recognizes great literature. As soon as Edward walked out onto the stage, I cheered and didn't stop. Alice kept screaming 'Go Edward!' next to me and I looked at him in amazement. He looked so amazing and sexy up there behind his keyboard.

Right before the band started their first song Edward met my eyes and we were locked for a moment that if my life were a movie, would last hours. I saw him calm a little as he rested his fingers on the keys. I smiled at him.

The song started and from the first few seconds of it, they were really good. They were all really into it, bobbing heads and all. It was like they were real rock stars. And Jared had a really good voice.

_The steps that I retraced_

_The sad look on your face_

_The timing and structure_

_Did you hear? He fucked her_

_A day late_

_A buck short_

_I'm writing the report_

_On losing, and failing_

_When I move I'm flailing now_

Alice and I danced to the music. It was upbeat and fun. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were behind us, moving to the music. The song ended way too soon and the crowed cheered. I'm sure Emmett cheered the loudest. I was beaming with excitement.

The next song started. It was a tad bit slower than the first, but it built up to something more structured. Alice was now dancing with Jasper and Emmett had is arm around Rose as I stood next to him trying to dance less awkwardly as I normally do.

_She's like a devil in a dark shade of lipstick  
an unassuming sort of x-rated misfit  
her bottle's shook up all you gotta do is twist it  
before you get a chance you'll already have missed it_

_  
He's got his arm around her looking like an actress  
A chain to driven he'd been posing like a Baptist  
Subtle proposition, will you fit him in your track list  
Maybe you'll just get right down to wearing out the mattress_

Sam's voice was much different than Jared's but it was still really good. Emmett let go of Rose and the three of us started to dance. The music was really much better than I expected. The song ended and the next one began.

This was different than the other ones. It wasn't as danceable, but it had to be my favorite because Edward was singing. However, he wasn't singing alone, Jared was also singing the song too. During the chorus Paul and Sam would join in.

_You talk about me like you own me  
Baby, that's not fair  
I told you that I had somebody else  
You did not care  
And now you're talking on the phone  
You're telling all of your friends:_

_We love each other! _

_We love each other! _

_We love each other! _

_We love each other!  
_

The song ended and the crowd applauded once again. They really won these people over. Including me. I'm going to ask Edward if he has any CD's made, and if so, I definitely want one. And judging by Alice's energetic dance moves, she'd take one too.

The next song came on, and this one was much more cool and collected than the others, but the lyrics really won me over. As soon as the song started I really liked it.

_I see the world in a swirl of hues,  
but my favorite color is shame._

_Tonight the sky is painted...  
Tonight the sky is painted melancholy  
and the wind sings songs as if it would lament  
some tragedy on the far side of the world._

The words came from Jared and spare background vocals were supplied by Edward. Alice came up to me and told me she was thirsty and asked if I wanted anything. I told her to get me something that wasn't too strong. She smirked at me and left the floor toward the bar.

The song was almost over when Alice came back with my drink. After my first sip, I realized that Alice didn't care about what I said before. I rolled my eyes at her and sipped the drink anyway.

The song ended and something was a bit different. They didn't go straight into the next one. I noticed Edward leave his place at the keyboard and move to center stage, with Sam's guitar in his hands.

"This, uh, next song" Edward began. "is for Starbucks favorite customer" He chuckled "my girlfriend, Bella."

He found me in the crowd and winked at me. I could tell I was blushing furiously, because all the heat in my body rushed to my face. In the crowd there were a bunch of 'aw's and a few 'damn, he's taken!'s. Alice hugged me; her smile looked like it was a permanent part of her face.

The music started with a familiar melody, but different because it was modernized with guitars and such. Edward began to sing. His flawless velvety voice making me melt inside.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh, stand, Stand by me, stand by me_

I was awestruck. If I thought he was the perfect boyfriend before, he totally just broke my perfection scale. I have never felt so happy to have him all to myself. If I wasn't in the middle of a crowded club, I'd probably cry. I was using all my strength not to climb up onto that stage and make out with him in front of everyone. Well, not _all_ my strength. I think the fact that I don't have the guts to do it plays a big part.

The song ended and there was applause all around. Looking at the way he was smiling in my direction made those distant thoughts come back to me. Were my feelings for him growing? I think the answer is a big yes. I'm not still sure if it is love…but I know it's close.

After Edward took his previous place at the keyboard, and they went on with their concert. And by the time the last song came around, I had drunk three of those strong drinks Alice got me.

"This is our last song" I heard Sam say before the guitar started in a funky sort of way. And what really made me happy was the fact that Edward was singing this one.

_Flicking through a little book of sex tips  
Remember when the boys were all electric?  
Now when she tells she's gonna get it  
I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget it_

_  
Clinging to not getting sentimental  
said she wasn't going but she went still  
Likes her gentlemen to not be gentle  
was it a mecca dobber or a betting pencil?_

I have to say that this one is my favorite. After Stand By Me of course. Nothing tonight can top that. Alice, Rose and I were enjoying ourselves moving to the sound of the instruments. When the song ended the club cheered and I saw Edward abandon his place on stage and leap off, and try to get pass all of the people towards me. When he reached me he picked me up and kissed me. If my life ever had a perfect moment, this would be it.

I congratulated him, as the two of us headed towards the bar. He bought us each drinks and then we chatted about how amazing I think his band is. I think right now, I wasn't thinking that well. Between the drinks and the energy I have. I have never felt so good.

After a few more drinks, Edward and I decided to leave. We walked down the street in the direction of his apartment.

"So you really like the song?" He asked. It was like he was on a high. He had his arm around my waist as we walked merrily across the street.

"I _loved_ it!" I said happily before I kissed his cheek. "That one was my favorite."

We walked a little further than we got to his apartment. I loved being here. I loved the songs he sang. I love just being around him. We entered the main room and he shut the door and lifted me off the floor and began kissing me ferociously. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stumbled backwards and fell against his front door.

He got a better grip on me, and we fell onto the couch. I climbed on top of him and ran kisses up and down his neck before attacking his lips once again. We sat up and he picked me up once more. This time he carried me into his bedroom.

_Come on baby we get along. One week of danger is not very long._

_Let's get together, and get it on. Let's get those clothes off before I'm gone_

**

* * *

Oh la la! **

**6,000 words and 20 pages on word. Record, baby, record.**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I loved writing it. It was fun to incorporate my interpretation of the fabulous Dorian Gray. (:**

_**Songs used/imagined:**_

**Rose's Ringtone****: **Fire Burning – Sean Kingston

**Bella's life melody:**** Will be given out later. (:**

**Songs playing in club: **

I Like it Rough – Lady Gaga

Where'd You Go – The Mighty Mighty Bosstones (Live Version)

No. 5 – Hollywood Undead

_**Dorian Gray**_** Songs: (In Order)**

Damnit – Blink 182

Belt Loops – The Films

One Week of Danger – The Virgins

Theatre – Gatsby's American Dream

Stand By Me – Ben E. King & The Drifters

Florescent Adolescent – Artic Monkeys

_**Dorian Gray**_** Songs: (That didn't make the cut)**

Can't Lose – We Are Scientists

You're Gonna' Go Far, Kid – the Offspring

Typical – Mute Math

Your Life and Mine – Just Surrender

Start of Something – Voxtrot

***With **_**Dorian Gray's**_** Songs, imagine them with a keyboard included somewhere in there. (:**

***The line "**rag tag group of champs" **belongs to Wizard People, Dear Reader (Harry Potter videos on youtube) I recommend watching them if you want to die laughing. **

***And also the last two lines of the chapter are from 'One Week of Danger' by The Virgins**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
